The Promise I Made
by PokeFan50
Summary: Hiroki was an unlucky child when he faced some horrible tragedies. His encounter with a childish tepig, a tsundere kirlia, a foolish oshawott, and a typical snivy might save him from his depression. But he is unaware that the snivy doesn't trust him, and an unknown pokemon is taking a delight on making him suffer. (Trying to revise the first several chapters.)
1. Introduction Arc: Part 1

**PokeFan50: Time to get this story started!**

**Hiroki: About time. I was about to fall asleep since there are not any good anime on right now.**

**Tsutarja: Are we really going to discuss this?**

**PokeFan50: Great job Hiroki. You just made yourself look bad in the first chapter.**

**Hiroki: What!? Everybody is listening to what I'm saying!? Make them forget!**

**Tsutarja: Too late.**

**PokeFan50: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: You don't own me!**

* * *

_...This world is pitch black. There's no sign of light...I want to cry, but what would that do? It's not like it's going to make everything better...The only other thing besides this dark realm is the river...The river that was filled with my tears...There's no one around me...This world...it's lonely...I cried out...but no response...I wonder...Will I ever make it out? _

_...I feel hopeless._

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Have you ever felt that life is just too cruel? Nothing interesting happens, conflict occurs everywhere, and you feel like you're in the dark after you experience tragic events. That's how my life is like.

I look around the room, only seeing gray. A colorless life. The only thing with color is a Snivy plushy on top of my drawer. The plushy used to make me smile, but not anymore. I can't get into detail though.

I can't remember most of the things from my past, but the scary part is that I don't even want to remember. I grab the plushy and stare at it. I grow frustrated, and throw it across the room. Damn it! Why can't pokemon be real!? The plushy lands on the floor. Even though it's something I cherish, it hurts to look at it now. I continue to stare at it.

"...GAH!"

My head. My vision grows blurry. What is this? Why am I growing dizzy?

_Mommy! Daddy!_

"Gah!" I gasp for breathe. What was that!? What did I just hear!? Is that me calling out to my dead parents!?

I look at the plushy. Does that plushy have anything to do with my parents?

I slap my face a couple times to snap out of it. I need to get ready for another day of misery. I brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

I look over to my guardian and tell him that I'm leaving for school. I don't know his name since he never told me.

What confuses me about him is that I have never seen his face. He always has a mask on for some reason. I once asked him why he never shows his face to anybody, but he told me that it was a secret. I was never persistent enough to find out what he looks like.

As I start walking, I find some pokemon dolls displaying for a toy shop. I sigh. _If only they were real._

"Hiroki-" I quickly turn around, expecting that creepy pizza delivery man (long story), but all I saw is a strange looking woman. She wears a black dress with four white bows on it from bottom to top. On her head is another bow, and her hairstyle seems very unusual. I guess people these days like creepy hair. She also has a scarf covering her face, so I can't tell what she looks like.

She continues her sentence. "-your life is about to change soon, so be prepared."

I step back. Who is this woman, and how does she know my name? I quickly turn around and start sprinting towards school.

I'm antisocial at school. Everybody treats me like an outsider. Some people look at me, showing pity. That always made me angry. I don't like to be pitied. They don't even know what I've been through.

I run through the courtyard at school, and two figures block my way. The leader was Aku, the school bully. He has an evil smirk on his face. "Look who we have here."

I clench my fist. I know a fight is coming. "What do you want, loser? "The leader gets an annoyed expression on his face. "You got guts calling me that. At first, I wanted to use you as a punching bag, but I decided that I'll let Isamu take care of you."

The other guy steps forward. He gets into a fighting position. "I'm really sorry, Hiroki." I couldn't blame him. Isamu is one of the strongest guys in my grade. Aku somehow managed to find out about his dark secret, and blackmailed him to do his biddings.

I get into a battle stance, but my legs are shaking. I know I have no chance of beating this guy. I try to make my first move by punching his face, but he easily dodges it. While my guard is down, he takes the chance to jab my stomach. He then followed up by doing an uppercut to my chin. The pain is critical; I feel dizzy. I can hear Aku laughing at my pain. Isamu holds both of his hands up in the air, then finishes me off by smashing his both of his fists onto my head.

I fall onto the concrete, coughing out blood. The pain and damage I received prevents me from getting back up. Isamu looked pained for he had done, but Aku looked pleased.

"This is what happens when you mess with me, Hiroki." Aku lifts me up, and hurls to the garbage dump.

"Hey runts! What are you doing over there!" I looked over to where that voice was coming from. It was a teacher. "You idiots better tell me what happened!"

Aku tries to look innocent. "Mr. Stevens, we just saw Hiroki being attacked by a group of thugs, and Isamu and I didn't know what to do. Before you came, the thugs quickly ran away."

Mr. Stevens sighed. He tells the three of us to hurry up and get to class. He doesn't care that I was injured. Nobody cares that I'm in a bad condition. As they walk away, Aku looks back at me with an evil grin. "I'll make sure that I'll beat you up real good tomorrow." He then continues to class.

I smash my fist against one of the garbage bags from frustration. I don't even know what to do anymore. My parents were gone, everybody looks at me like I'm messed up, and I get beaten up almost everyday.

I look up at the sky. I feel completely lost. No life. No future. I'm just trash.

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

I'm sitting down on a chair practicing the piano for the upcoming concert. I look around the room.

There is Pokabu (Tepig) practicing his drums. He's very friendly with everybody, but he acts like a kid. Mijumaru would make fun of him, and it would always lead to a fight.

Mijumaru (Oshawott) plays the guitar. He's the goof ball of the group. Sometimes, his jokes makes us laugh, but it sometimes gets on everyones' nerves. He usually likes to flirt with girls, which always end in a failure. He sometimes get into arguments with Pokabu.

Lastly, the next member is Kirlia (Shiny Kirlia), who is the vocalist. Most guys would fall over heels just by looking at her. She dislikes boys and would usually ignore them. She always have a problem with Mijumaru whenever he does something stupid. It's a bad idea to get on her bad side because one time she knocked out Mijumaru cold after that water balloon incident.

I'm pretty much a typical Snivy. Whenever there's conflict in the group, I usually end it. Whenever I battle, I would win and taunt the opponent. I can't stand jerks and idiots. I used to have a lame life until I met the others. I value all of our friendship. Life is a happy thing, and it must not be wasted.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

I rush back home in the evening, and jump towards bed. School was terrible today. Aku just had to start a food fight, and he somehow got everybody to blame it on me. The principal was infuriated and made sure to punish me for what he thought I had done. He told me that I wouldn't be going home be going home until I clean the mess up. The janitor had to help too, but as soon as he saw how much of a monkey house the cafeteria was, he broke down crying.

I can't stand Aku. Does he enjoy making me suffer that much? I lie back on my bed wondering if things can get any worse. Somebody knocks on my bedroom door, and my guardian comes in.

He tells me it is time for dinner. I shiver. I have a bad feeling he is serving those wretched rice balls again. I pray that he won't be serving those, but it didn't seem to work as I saw a couple of them on my plate.

I remember my first time eating these. It will taste normal at first, but then the tastes become indescribable. Anybody who eats these will start to feel dizzy, and their vision will become blurry. Then your stomach starts to ache, and it always results in vomiting. If the victim is unlucky, then there is a chance that they could pass out. I have no idea on how he made this, but I rather not know.

I looked over at my guardian who was eating these unusual brown pellets from a doggy bowl (He really is a strange guy).

Without him looking, I place the rice balls in my pants, and I excuse myself.

* * *

It's night time, and all of the street lights are illuminating the park. I snuck out of the apartment because I knew I wasn't allowed to go out at a time like this, but I want to go somewhere quiet, away from people. There is nobody at the park, and there is no sound around.

I sit down on the nearest bench and look down at my hands. I wonder what my purpose in life is. Am I some guy who is just meant to be part of a demography? I want to escape this dark prison.

Suddenly, right in front of me, a light about my size appears.

_Shall I guide you to a place where the light reveals the joy of everyone's happiness? If you do, then enter._

The voice is nowhere to be found. I only heard it from my mind. I look at the light, not knowing what's on the other side. I have to make a choice here. Enter the light and risk my life, or stay here and live a terrible life. The choice is obvious. I reach out my hand and made contact with the light. Around me, the place flashes, and I black out.

_The story of friendship, laughs, and tears begin._

* * *

**PokeFan50: First chapter is complete.**

**Tsutarja: This story will be very long.**

**PokeFan50: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review this chapter. I want to know what you guys think about it since I'll be mainly focusing on this story.**

**Mijumaru: Before we go, I will tell you the meanings of the three names mentioned in this chapter. These three names are japanese. Hiroki means abundant joy (how ironic that a character who is having a sad life has this name). Isamu means courage. Aku means evil.**


	2. Introduction Arc: Part 2

**PokeFan50: Hey guys! Chapter two has just arrived.**

**Pokabu: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Could this be...light? A hand reaches out. I try reaching for it. There's hope after all, but the light is still far away. Who is this figure that's reaching out? I look at its hand, but the hand did not belong to a human. It belongs to a pokemon._

* * *

**Hiroki's POV (Morning)**

I wake up and find myself being surrounded by trees. Wait, _trees_! I quickly get up and look around. All I remember is that I touched the light. What's going on here?

I run around in circles, screaming like a lunatic until I bump into someone. It's my guardian.

Thank goodness you're here. I thought I was going to freak out forever."

"I think you might freak out some more after I show you something," he warn.

I tilt my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He slowly takes off his mask, and think I just have a heart attack. His face looks nothing like human. It looks like a Typhlosion.

I clutch my hand onto my chest and step back. I can't believe it. How can this get any more weird. I look at the Typhlosion again, but I see something unusual about it. It has boobs.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" I feel like passing out. Now I'm really confused.

The Typhlosion looks annoyed. "That was a rude comment Hiroki."

This can't be happening. "Am I dead? Are you an angel who will guide me to my judgement?"

She sweat drop. "You're not dead."

"I can't believe this! Now I won't able to watch anime anymore!"

"Hiroki, will you please shut up?"

I stop panicking and decide to ask him/her, whoever it is, questions. "Why did you disguise as a human?"

She starts speaking. "I was friends with your mother and father. After they died, I didn't want you to be sent away. That's when I thought about disguising myself to take care of you."

That last sentence made me come up with another question. "Why did you disguise yourself as a man?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you a cross-dresser?"

She quickly grab the collar of my shirt and lifts me up. "You mention that again, and I'll burn you to crisp! Got it?"

I quickly nod my head. I don't want to be fried right now.

She releases me, but she is still angry. Oh yeah. Before I forget, my name is Burner."

"Hey Burner, is it too late to repent?"

_Slap!_

"For the last time, you're not dead!"

She started leading me to town. While we were walking, she explains to me that I'm still alive, and that pokemon do exist.

We finally arrive, and I look around. The town looks lively. There are many trees and buildings around. Many humans and pokemon are running around chatting with each other. I feel like I'm in some fictional story where a character enters a new area.

"Did you know that this town is called Sugar Town?"

Wait a minute. Sugar Town? Its good that the name is not generic, but it enters into a new level of stupidity. "What idiot made up this name!?"

"Mew. When this town was built, he had permission to give this town a name, and he was on a sugar high, so there you have it. You shouldn't call him an idiot."

Oops. Sorry Mew. If you're listening to this then I'm just here to say that I didn't mean to offend you.

I notice everybody gathering up in the middle of town. I decide to investigate this, so I follow them. I see everybody crowding up and cheering. I try to look to see what is going on. There is a stage with several pokemon carrying an instrument. There is a Tepig, with a drum set, an Oshawott, carrying a guitar, a Kirlia, with the mic, and a Snivy, with a piano. I pay my attention towards the Snivy. I feel excited. Snivys are my favorite pokemon. Who wouldn't resist there courage, wisdom, and coolness. Wow. I sound like an obsessed freak.

The Kirlia with the mike starts to speak. "Hello everybody! We thank you for coming to our concert! I hope you will enjoy it!" The audience roar with cheer.

The band starts playing, and the music I'm hearing is amazing. Each instrument are on beat, and the group didn't miss a single note.

* * *

**? POV**

I look back. Nobody is there. They must be far away by now. I have to hide for now. I see a small, two story house up ahead. I should hide there. I climbed up the walls, and I slipped through the window. Sigh. I wish I could see Tsutarja's performance.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

After hearing a couple of outstanding musics, they bid their farewells. The crowd starts chasing after them, asking for their autographs and pictures. I have no interest in something like. It's impossible to go the other way since the fans are pushing me trying to make their way.

They all start pushing me towards the band, and I can't find Burner. What do I do in a situation like this? Oh right! I grab on to someone's shoulder, and boost my way upwards. I start jumping from on head to another.

"Hey! Wtach it kid!" "What are you doing!?" "My hair!" "Not the face!"

I knew anime could help in life situations like this. After a whsurvive make it to the other side without too much worry. The only problem is that I made it to the wrong side. Right in front of me are the famous members.

"Uhhh... You guys didn't see that, did you?"

The Oshawott speaks first. "That was amazing! The way you bounced on people their heads! How did you do that!? Are you a ninja!?"

The others, including me, sweat drop.

"No. I'm not a ninja. I'm just a guy who is just trying to make my way through so I could leave this place in one piece."

"Can I call you ninja boy?" The Oshawott asks.

"..." I guess in times like this, anime kind of backfires on you.

The Snivy walks forward. "We don't have time for this Mijumaru. Let's go." Completely ignoring me, the Snivy passes me.

That's when time starts to slow down. Everything around me starts moving like they're moving around in syrup. The chatter around me doesn't make any sense to me, and everybody is paying their attention to the band, not knowing that something like this is happening. My head slowly turns back, and I notice the Snivy is getting farther away. Am I suppose to say something? What should I say?

"Hey!" I blurt out. Time returns back to normal, but everybody is looking at me.

"Yes? Do you need something? The Snivy looks at me with no emotions on her face. Her eyes are showing no interest of what I have to say.

To tell the truth, I have no idea what to say except...

"What's your name?"

Everbody starts mumbling. "What did he just say!?" "Who is this guy!?" "Is he stupid?" "Somebody, call the ambulance. This kid is messed up!"

The Snivy's eyes are locked on to mine. She doesn't seem annoyed by the fact that I don't know her name. It seems that she is trying to read my thoughts.

"Hey guys, let's go." She turns her back on me, and continues walking away with the others following her. "Hey." She turns her head at me. "My name is Tsutarja. Don't forget." The other members look at me too.

"My name is Kirlia," the shiny Kirlia says.

"My name is Pokabu," the Tepig says.

"My name is Mijumaru. And we're the PokéPals!" The Oshawott points his hand (nub, whatever it is) in the air as if he's posing.

The other other facepalm at the sight of this. "What are you doing this time?" Kirlia asks.

"I was thinking that if we all do a pose then he would think that we're cool."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

The sea otter, completely shocked that I'm still here, quickly stops his pose. "Anyways, like Tsutarja said, don't forget us."

"Don't worry. I won't forget about all of you. Tsutarja, Pokabu, Kirlia, and... um... what's your name again?"

His body turns white with his jaw on the floor, not moving at all. Pokabu grabs his arm and drags him away. "Sorry about that. This happens often."

The band left with the fans chasing, and I manage to catch a few evil glares out of them. For some reason I feel like I've hit some sort of accomplishment out of this.

"Hiroki!" I turn to see Burner heading towards me. "Oh hey Burner. I was wondering where you-"

POW!

She mega punches me in the gut. "Gaah! What was that for!?" I continue wincing. "That hurts!" Never mind. I'm screaming in pain.

"Where were you!? I've been searching high and low for a while now."

"I was over at the stage, but changing the subject, you didn't had to pound me like that!"

"I hope you continue to feel that pain because that's what you get."

For a Typhlosion, you can be quite malicious."

"Thanks. But now we should head over to your new home."

"Hold on. Let me get the pain go away."

POW!

"Gaah! What the crap Burner! You already hit me once!"

"Oops sorry. My fist moved on its own own." She rubs the back of her head.

* * *

"Wow!" I look at the two story house. "How did you even afford this?"

"I was saving money, so I could get this house for you," Burner replied. "I feel that maybe you want a spacious place."

Now I know why we were living off of moldy breads and those poisonous rice balls all this time.

Sadly, she spent all her money on this house, so I have to find my ways to get money for food. I know that she should take a break since she has been working hard to get me this house and all the furniture inside.

"I have to go now Hiroki. I want to go back to my old home." She waves goodbye and she left me to explore my new home.

I enter the house and find myself in a small living room with a television and computer in it. I find a note on the top of the television with Burner's handwriting in it._ I got you this TV because I know how much you love to watch anime._ I left to go to another room.

I check a bedroom, and I find my snivy plushy with another note attach to it. _Here is your doll. I knew that if I didn't bring this then you would have been sad._ I shred the note to pieces. She just knows how to get on my nerves sometimes.

I head upstairs to find another bedroom, and I find a note attach to the door. _This is the guest bedroom just in case someone wants to sleep over. Just make sure that you don't invite any girls._ That last sentence confuses me. I don't know what she is talking about.

I enter and I notice a pokemon was moving around under the bed. I triy poking it, but it didn't move. I try calling it out. "Hey, why are you hiding?" The pokemon didn't budge. I think maybe this pokemon have hearing problems, so I bring a microphone out of nowhere. "HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!"

The pokemon clutchs it's ears. Oops. Maybe I yell a bit too loud. I took the chance to drag it out. I recognize that this pokemon is a Treecko.

He spoke. "That was unnecessary. You didn't had to do that."

I try to lower the volume of my voice a bit. "IS THIS BETTER!"

He clutches his ears again. "Please stop speaking that loud! I'm not death!"

I bow my head. "I'm sorry! Will you forgive me if I give you this cookie which I have no idea where I got it?" I hold out a cookie with both hands.

The Treecko sweat drop. "Uh... I'm okay now. Anyways, I never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"I'm Hiroki. What's yours?"

He looks at me with a smile. "My name is Kimori. Nice to meet you Hiroki."

* * *

**PokeFan50: Um... What should I say?**

**Hiroki: I don't know. Say something random.**

**Mijumaru: Please review.**

**Hiroki: We should give out some advice.**

**Mijumaru: Eat a healthy meal.**

**Pokabu: Spend time with your friends**

**Tsutarja: Read some of your favorite books.**

**Kirlia: Get some sleep, because you're going to need the energy for tomorrow.**

**Hiroki: Watch anime if you're bored.**

**PokeFan50: ...**

**Mijumaru: Hiroki, I don't think your idea isn't a good advice on what to do.**

**Hiroki: Let's just end this chapter now.**


	3. Introduction Arc: Part 3

**PokeFan50: Let's begin the third chapter!**

**Hiroki: Do I get to kick some butt?**

**PokeFan50: No.**

**Mijumaru: Wow. That answer took less than 0.437 seconds.**

**Kimori: Let's begin now!**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

"So Kimori, why were you hiding under this bed?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't you why."

I decide that maybe I shouldn't get into his business.

Kimori checks a treasure chest on the other side of the room. "Let's change the subject. I found these very interesting items in this chest. This is your house, right?"

"Yeah." If these items are valuable then maybe I can sell them for food money.

"Let me check inside it. I grab an item, and it is a master ball. I throw it over my back. It is useless. The store won't even buy it. I continue searching. I find a golden jigsaw piece. Maybe I can sell this to a bear and a bird. The next item I grab is a wooden sword.

I try swinging it. I'm amazed at how light it is. Maybe I should hold on to this.

I keep searching, and I come across something weird. It has a strap, and on the opposite side, there are two bowl-looking shapes. "Hey Kimori, I don't know what this is, but it looks like a unique slingshot."

He looks at it and haves a look of shock in his face. "That's not a slingshot! It's a bra! Where did you get that!?"

I tilt my head in confusion. "I found this in the treasure chest."

He looks very confused. "I wonder... who's teasure chest does this belong to?"

"Hold on. May I ask this? What is a bra?"

He sweat drops. "It's nothing. Just forget what I said, but just make sure you don't bring that to the public or else everybody will think we're perverts."

Now I'm more confused. "Pervert?"

Kimori facepalms. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but are you stupid?"

I feel offended. "No! This is the first time I heard those words."

Kimori looks at the chest. "Should we keep looking?"

"Nah. All of these items, besides the sword, are useless junk."

Kimori picks up a hookshot. "You call this useless?"

I put my sword inside a sheath. "I'm going outside to explore the town. You coming?"

He puts the hookshot back and replied. "Yeah. Hey, I should introduce you to my friends."

"Okay. What are your friends like?"

He runs out the door. "They're cool. Just follow me and I'll show you to them."

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

"Why did you put a hat on Kimori?"

He tries to cover himself with the large hat. "I don't want to attract attention, but people are looking at us. Is my disguise not good enough?"

He is right. People are looking at us.

Kimori stops in front of a door. "This is where they usually hang out." He knocks on the door and leads me inside. Beyond those doors leads to a surprise.

I stand still, feeling shock at what I 'm seeing. I see an Oshawott, a Tepig, and a Kirlia. It's the band! I feel a bit relief that the Snivy isn't here. The three band members look shocked that I'm here.

Mijumaru speaks. "Hey, its that ninja guy!"

"Please shut up."

Kimori looks back and forth between. "I'm guessing you guys already met."

I nod. "I would never forget these guys. Let's see... Pokabu, Kirlia, and... umm..."

"It's Mijumaru! Mi-ju-mar-u! How can you forget such an awesome name like mine!?"

I sweat drop. "The name seems cool, but it doesn't seem to fit you, no offense."

A dark rain cloud forms above Mijumaru's head, and it starts raining on him. Everybody else sweat drops.

"Oh yeah, we never asked for your name," said Pokabu.

"Oh yeah." I forgot to tell them that before. "My name is Hiroki Tamazaki."

"Got it." The pig gives me a thumbs up, or paws up. "Anyways, you shouldn't worry about Mijumaru. He's always this way."

"Why you-" He rushes at the pig, but he easly dodges it. Mijumaru can't stop, so he crashes himself at the wall. The impact he made on the wall is making the huge bookshelf behind Kirlia lean forwards. I can see that the huge books are bout to fall out. "Watch out." I push myself forward and pull her hand, and luckily, she avoids getting hit. "Are you okay?"

She seems shock by what just happened. She looks at her hand, and realizes my hand was still connected. I can see a tint of pink on her face. "W-what are you doing!?" She pushes me away, and looks away. Mijumaru smirks. "Kirlia, I wonder why your face is red."

"Sh-shut up." I can tell that she's feeling uncomfortable. She's twirling her fingers, she seems interested looking at the floor, and she quickly gives me a quick glance. Let's see... What are those types called? People who yell at the person, but acts weird afterwards. Isn't that sort of like a tsundere?

All of a sudden, the door opens and in came the Snivy herself and Burner.

* * *

We sat at a table, and Kimori explained to Tsutarja about what was going on, and she told us that she met up with Burner a while back and decided to take her in here, which I think is a bad idea.

Burner starts speaking. "So, should we talk about Hiroki and his problems?"

I glare at her. "What kind of random question is that cross-dresser?" I expect everybody to laugh at this, but they back away from me. I somehow sense that this isn't a good sign as I feel a dark aura behind me.

I look behind me, and I see Burner with a malicious look on her face. She lifts me up. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE!"

Burning hot flame formed in her mouth.

"GAAHHH! IT BUURRNNS!" I feel my whole body burning from the fire. She drops me to the floor.

Pokabu tries to help, but it didn't do much. "Hiroki! Stop, drop, and roll!"

I try to do it. "IT"S NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

I then feel a full blast of water from Mijumaru. The fire is put out, but I'm covered in ashes, and I am still hurt.

Tsutarja sighs and looks at Kimori. "Are you sure you want to have him around. If people find out, they might get jealous, and we'll all be in a huge predicament. He'll just end up getting hurt like that." She points at me. I'm confused. What is she talking about?

Kimori responds. "Don't worry. He may be naive and a bit foolish-"

"Hey!"

"-but I can trust him." Tsutarja didn't seem happy about it, but she decides to agree with Kimori.

She gets up from the chair and leaves through the door. She didn't say a single word to me.

Burner comes to us with a plate and I discover that she made food. "I made some rice balls. Would you guys like to try?"

There is no way I'm going to suffer again. I come up with an excuse. "Uh.. Burner, Kimori and I forgot something from my house, so we have to go right now."

Kimori interrupts. "I didn't recall forge-" I cover his mouth.

Burner looks a bit sad. "Oh, okay. Then I'll just give it to these three."

I feel bad for the three band members. They don't know that they're going to encounter something wretched. I pray. If they don't make it out alive, then I hope they will have a peaceful afterlife.

I grab Kimori and jolt out of there. "Why did you lie to Burner?"

I decide to warn Kimori. "I tasted her garbage. When it reaches into your mouth, you're pretty much a goner." Kimori gulps, and he looks relieved. "Thanks."

I also tell him one more thing. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't go back there for a while if I were you."

"Why?"

"If you do, you'll find out what those guys had for lunch."

* * *

It's sunset and I start asking Kimori questions. "When did you and the band became friends?"

"We all became friends during childhood."

"It seems like Tsutarja talks to you more then she does to the band members. Are you guys best friends?"

Kimori stop and he tensed. "Hey Hiroki... can you keep a secret?"

I kind of know where this is going. "Yeah. Of course I can."

He opens his mouth. "Tsutarja is my _mate_."

"...okay. Is that it?"

Kimori just looks at me. "You don't seem surprised by this."

"Yeah. I have a feeling this was coming. It must be because of my knowledge of anime.

"..."

Kimori broke the silence. "Anyways, just don't tell anybody. Don't even tell the band members."

A question comes to my mind. "Why are you telling me about this?"

"It's because I trust you. I even trust you more than the other three." Wow. I've only met him a couple hours ago, and he completely trusts me. What a true friend.

I ask him another question. "What was Tsutarja talking about earlier with you?"

Kimori replies. "The band is really popular, and the fans want to befriend them. Most of them only want to do this for fame and other purposes. They want to befriend Tsutarja the most because they want to have a friend that's _hard to get_. One day, they found me with Tsutarja often, so they thought we were best friends. They came up with the idea of befriendiing me first just to get Tsutarja. I refused to be friends with them, but they wouldn't give up. This was the reason why I hid in your house. If they find out that you're with us, then they'll get jealous, and you might get jumped."

This explains a lot. I wonder though. Why does Tsutarja ignore me? Does she hate me? I sadden a bit. Maybe it was because of what Burner said at the concert. "Hey Kimori. Does Tsutarja despise me?" I wait for an answer.

Kimori's expression turns serious. "I doubt it. She probably doesn't trust you yet. She might think that you're after fame."

Maybe he's right. How could I convince her that I'm not after fame. I don't even want that. I don't want to attract too much attention from everybody, even though it was already too late.

"Is she always acting cold to everyone? I just don't like the way she's treating people."

Kimori still looks serious. "She's not cold. She's actually caring and nice. One reason why she didn't want you to hang out with us is because she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh... okay then." Everything seems confusing to me now.

We head out of the woods, and night comes. I said my farewells to Kimori, and head towards my house. Once I got to my room, I jump towards bed. I grab my Snivy plushy and stare at it. I remember when I was little, I wanted to be strong and cool like a Snivy. I look at my sheath. Maybe...

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV (The Next Day)**

I wake up on top of the tree and yawn. I recall what happened yesterday. I remember returning back to the band home, but when I entered, I found vomit everywhere. I found Kirlia and Pokabu on the floor unconscious. I was going to help them, but Burner said she'll take care of everything. Mijumaru wasn't around, but I didn't want to know what happened to him. Since the whole place was a mess, I had to sleep on a tree.

I jump out of a tree, did a triple flip, and land perfectly on the ground. I walk over to the nearest stone and lay against it. I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes.

"Hey Tsutarja!"

I open one eye, and see that it was the kid from yesterday. I think his name was Hiroki. I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is, it'll probably be something stupid. "What do you want?"

He unsheath a wooden sword, and he points it at me. His next words caught me by surprise.

"Tsutarja, I want to fight you. Accept my challenge."

* * *

**PokeFan50: Wow. Things are about to get serious. The first battle will come up.**

**Kirlia: A human fighting a pokemon. Is Hiroki that insane!?**

**Mijumaru: I wonder who's going to win?**

**Pokabu: This is going to get interesting.**

**PokeFan50: Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review my story. It will help motivate me to continue.**


	4. Introduction Arc: Part 4

**PokeFan50: Updating process will be a bit slow since I need to do my summer homework. Gomen nasai!**

**Hiroki: You're so lazy.**

**PokeFan50: I also apologize that this chapter is a bit short.**

**Pokabu: Anyways, BEGIN!**

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

I can't believe what he just said. Him, a human, fighting me, a pokemon. He's pretty brave to challenge me, or maybe he's just plain stupid.

"Hey kid, I don't know what's wrong with you, but do you want me to contact a doctor for you?"

That made him angry. "I don't need medical attention, and don't call me a kid! I'm fourteen!"

"You sure don't act like you're fourteen."

He decides to change the topic back. "Hey, don't forget that I challenged you. If I take you down here, then I'll know that I'm stronger than you." He dashes towards me to take his first swing.

I back away and avoid his sword. He's doing this just to prove he's stronger than me? Compared to everybody else, this guy is crazy.

He keeps swinging his sword at me, but I easily dodged it. His movements are too predictable. He seems frustrated. "Are you just going to keep dodging? Let me see how strong you are."

I sigh. Does he want to get hurt that bad? I jump as soon as he did a horizontal slice, and I did a spin kick towards his face. He flinch, which gave me a chance to bash into him. He has some bruises, but he's still standing.

"You're very good at combat without using your moves Tsutarja, but I won't give in." He charges at me again.

This time I get ready. I launch two green vines towards him. He tries to block them, but he miserably fails. The vines whipped his shoulders. He cringe, but shrug it off. He tries to take his chance by trying to hit me with a vertical slice, but my vines whipped his sword to block it.

I should hurry up and finish this ridiculous battle. I should put less power in my next attack. The idiot shouldn't recieve any serious injuries from this. I jump back, and I charge up a move in my hands. The idiot jump back as well. He probably predicted my next move.

I finish charging, and I release a small leaf storm. He tries to block himself with the wooden sword, but my attack launch the sword towards the rock. The leaf storm strike at his stomach, and he was launch back.

He clutch at his stomach. His injuries aren't too major.

He struggles back on his feet. This guy doesn't know when to quit. "Hey idiot, you should stop fighting. You're only going to get hurt more."

He looks exhausted. "I... still have some... fight in me."

"Forget it." His stubborness is getting on my nerves. "This battle is over."

I start walking away. I look back once and see him walking towards his useless sword. I said one last thing to him just to tick him off. "Hey idiot." He looks at me. "That battle was a joke. Even a Magikarp can defeat you." I look forward and continue walking away.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

I... lost. I lay against the rock feeling angry. I knew that the chances of winning were slim, but I didn't land a successful hit on her. What anger me the most is that insult. I even saw that smirk on her face before she left. I clench my fist in the air. I swear that one day, I will defeat her.

I stand up on my feet and walk. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care.. I'm too deep in thought. I keep walking forward until...

_Bump._

"Ow! Watch where you're going punk!" I don't look to see who said that. I'm too frustrated to even care. I ignore him and continue walking, but he block my way. "So, you're just going to walk away and not apologize?"

I sigh and glare at him. "Look. I'm not in a good mood, and if you're going to piss me off with that annoying voice of yours then I'll BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The moment I said that, I knew that I'll regret it. The guy looks infuriated. "That's it! It's time that I'll destroy you! Charmeleon! Slash him!" The Charmeleon shows up behind him and sharpens his claws.

I unsheath my sword., and I realize that I'm shaking. I can feel it.

_Fear._

Do I have a chance to beat him? Do I even have a chance to make it out of here _alive!?_

He charges and tries to take a swipe at me. I try dodging, but he manage to scratch my arm. I wince. I clutch on the wound, and I see some blood flowing down.

He tries to swipe at me again, but this time I sidestep. While his defences are down,tookakes the chance and slash him in the chest. He backs away, but he didn't seem faze. I look at my sword, and realize that it is damaged. It doesn't look like a wooden blade anymore.

I can't make the next move. I'm scared. The Charmeleon stabs my leg. "Gah!" Blood pours out and stains my pants.

I fall on my back. The Charmeleon stands above me, licking the blood off his claws. He holds his claws up in the air, ready to make the final strike. I close my eyes, preparing for my death.

I wait.

_Nothing happens._

I open my eyes and see that the Charmeleon fainted. He is beaten up. A voice started speaking.

"You idiot!" You just had to get yourself into trouble!"

I look at where the voice is coming from, and I spot a familiar grass snake.

The Charmeleon's trainer looks shocked. How did my pokemon lose to a snivy!?" He tries to run away, but Tsutarja trips him with her vines. She quickly knocks him out with leaf storm. The victory over thoses two makes Tsutarja smug.

She then looks at me, and the smug look turns to a serious face. "You could've gotten killed. Going against criminals by yourself? Have you lost it!?"

Criminals? I didn't know these guys are dangerous. Tsutarja takes out a cell phone (I didn't know pokemon could use human technology). I'm assuming that she's calling the cops.

She hangs up the phone. "We should get you to a doctor since you're injured."

I try standing. It starts hurting a bit, but it isn't too major.

* * *

We walk to the doctor's place. Tsutarja left me there, so she could tell everybody an excuse of how I got hurt.

While she is walking away, I said something to her. "Hey Tsutarja." She looks at me. "Thanks." She smiles and continues walking.

The doctor manages to fix my wounds. I walk out, and I see the band members and Kimori waiting for me.

Kimori began speaking. "Tsutarja explained to me what happened. We came to a conlusion that you need a psychiatrist."

"WHAT! WHY!" What did Tsutarja tell them?

Kimori continus speaking. "Look. We know you like stabbing yourself, but being a masochist is not good."

I glare at Tsutarja. I can't believe it. She must be joking, right?

Kirlia starts talking. "We already made an appointment for you, so we will drag you there if we have to."

"Wait! This is a lie! Tsutarja, help me out here!"

Tsutarja has a smirk on her face. "You guys should go on ahead. He might try to stab himself again. Mijumaru and Kimori grip my arms, and start dragging me.

I yell. "When I get back, I'll make sure you regret you ever did this!"

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Kirlia looks at Tsutarja. "He really didn't stab himself, did he?"

Tsutarja responds. "He didn't, but he needs to see a psychiatrist anyways."

Kirlia laughed. "That's true. It also seems that you enjoy messing with him."

Tsutarja looks up at the sky. "Yeah, but I'm also doing this to keep him out of trouble. He almost got himself killed."

Kirlia grin. "Does that mean you want to be friends with him?"

Tsutarja laughed at the question. "No. I'm only doing this for Kimori's sake."

Kirlia looks at Hiroki being dragged away. "He may be foolish, but I feel that we should trust him."

Tsutarja replies. "I might trust him... one day." She smiled.

* * *

**PokeFan50: Expect battles to be serious. Some of them may contain humor. There are deaths in this too. Some battles might be short or long.**

**Hiroki: One more thing. This lazy person won't update for probably around a week because of the assignment.**

**PokeFan50: There might be a chance where there will be an update within the week. It depends how busy I am. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review. I want to know what you guys think about this story. I have many surprises for it.**

**Important note: I revised this chapter.**


	5. Introduction Arc: Part 5

**PF50: I'm back everybody! Sorry I was gone for a while. There's a few things you should know about this chapter.**

**Kirlia: This "**_speech_**" is when a person is thinking.**

**Mijumaru: Color failure means when a character turns white(pale) from shock. Headdesk means when a person bangs their head on something because of frustration.**

**Tsutarja: Let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Our poor hero is now at the psychiatrist. His pals pushes him into the room. Hiroki looks in front of him and spots an Alakazam.

Hiroki began speaking first. "I don't have any problems, so I'm just going to leave." He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Hiroki looks worried, and looks back at the Alakazam. He began wondering.

_Crap! This is like a scene out of a horror anime. This is where the psycho killer locks the victim an empty room, and murders him in the worst way possible._ He looked at his spoons. _Those must some sort of blade._ He looks at his name tag. _His name is Twisted!_ _This is not a good sign._ Hiroki runs around in circles like a lunatic.

Twisted sweat drops. "Uh... I'm not a psycho killer. I'm a psychiatrist."

Hiroki looks more shocked. "You can read my mind! Oh no! I don't want to be brainwashed!" He starts running on the walls.

Twisted headdesk on the nearest table. "Would you please calm down, or do you want me to do it by force?"

Hiroki takes a deep breath. "Okay, I feel better now."

"Good. Now sit down and-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!" Hiroki panicks once more and starts running around again. He suddenly stops when a bended spooned wrapped around Hiroki's neck. Mr. Twisted lost his patience.

"Would you please just sit down! I'm not going to harm you!" Hiroki did what he said and sits down.

Twisted starts speaking. "My name is Twisted, but you probably already saw my name tag. I really don't like that name, so call me Foodin. I tried to get everybody to call me that, but they ignored it. Everybody thinks I'm intimidating because of this stupid name my parents came up with. I just hope that one day... HEY! ARE YOU SLEEPING!"

Hiroki opens his eyes and yawns. "I was listening. You said you wanted a cool name, so you decided that Foo Foo is your name."

A rain cloud appears above Foodin's head. "You weren't listening at all."

Hiroki decides to find a way to get out of here. "Hey Foo Foo, can I use the restroom?"

Foodin isn't a fool. "No, and please stop calling me that. Look, you're here because you have issues. You already shown me that you're sanity needs help, and I've been told that you enjoy stabbing yourself."

Hiroki quickly responds to that. "That was a lie Foo Foo. Tsutarja just said that just to mess with me."

Foodin looks shocked. "Ts-Tsutarja?! I am a big fan of her! I collected every single product of her." To prove his point, he points towards his collection.

Hiroki sweat drops. He is a bit annoyed. _I keep hearing her name! Tsutarja! Tsutarja! How popular is she!?_

Foodin continues speaking. "I'm also in her fan club. Everybody, including me, Always keep track on what she does on her spare time."

Hiroki sweat drops more. _I do respect Snivys, but I'm not a stalker like him! Maybe he's the one that needs to see a psychiatrist._

Foodin kept talking. "I heard that a new club became popular. I believe it's called the Anti-Hiroki Club. Do you know who this Hiroki is?"

Hiroki then had a color failure. _I've been here for about a day, and now everybody is against me! How did they even know my name!?_

Foodin waves his hands in front of Hiroki's face. "Hello? Are you alright? You look very pale." Hiroki is frozen in place. Foodin tried poking him in the eye, but Hiroki didn't budge.

Foodin began to worry. _This kid really does have issues._ Foodin picks up a flamethrower out of nowhere and fires it at Hiroki.

"GAAAHHH!" Hiroki, once again, was incinerated. "Why is it that everybody is trying to burn me?!"

Foodin expression turns serious. "You really do have issues kid." He grabs a piece of paper and writes something. "Let's see... you have sanity issues. I've heard rumors that you have a Snivy fetish."

"Look who's talking!"

Foodin completely ignores what he said, and continued writing. "You relate anime to real life, and finally, you attack innocent creatures with a stick, showing no mercy at all."

"Where the hell did that come from!?"

Foodin finishes writing, and he puts the paper down. "It's obvious that you need help, so make sure you come visit me once a week. It's also good for me since you can tell me more about Tsutarja." He smiled.

Hiroki is now blue from shock._ I have to visit this creepy guy every week!? Why do I have a feeling that he's only doing this just so he can know more about Tsutarja?_

Things just got worse when Mijumaru came in. "Hey Hiroki, are you done yet?"

Hiroki has another color failure. _That's it. My life is over. Now Foo Foo knows who I am._

Foodin widen his eyes. "Wait a minute! If you know the PokePals, then you must know Tsutarja." He stands up. "That's it. I've decided that you should visit me twice a week."

Hiroki falls on his knees. "NNOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**After the Appointment**

Kimori was waiting outside until he notices Mijumaru dragging a white-colored Hiroki. Kimori points at Hiroki. "What's with him?"

Mijumaru replies. "It's a long story. Anyways, he needs to come back every Fridays and Saturdays."

Hiroki looks at Kimori. "Please don't make me come here again."

Kimori doesn't like what he said. "You have to. If you don't, then I'll drag you here."

"But why?"

"It's because you're my friend. I'll help you whenever I can."

Hiroki didn't say anything. _Friends. I wonder... is this what friendship is like?_

Mijumaru interrupts the silence. "We should head back now. Everybody is probably waiting for us."

After what he said, Hiroki knows that they're going back to the Band House. Hiroki quickly stands up. There's fire in his eyes. "You're right Mijumaru. We need to head back, so I can get my revenge on Tsutarja." He dashes out of there, and he is out of Kimori's sight in less than a couple seconds. Both Kimori and Mijumaru sweat drops

Mijumaru looks at Kimori. "Is it true about what you said?"

Kimori looks at Mijumaru. "About what?"

"About what you said to Hiroki."

"Of course I do. I can trust him."

Mijumaru thinks about it. "...Yeah that's true."

* * *

**At the Band House**

Tsutarja is reading a book while Kirlia is making tea. "Hey Tsutarja," Pokabu asked. "What are you reading?" Tsutarja notices Pokabu is next to her. She tries to cover the title of the book. "It's nothing."

Pokabu is still curious, so he knocks the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" She tries to grab her book, but Kirlia snatches it up. She and Pokabu look at the title.

"Let's see. How to Take Care of Babies? Why are you reading this?"

Tsutarja began to worry. She didn't know what to do. Luckily, a slam on a door saved her. Everybody looks at the doorway and sees a pissed off Hiroki.

"Tsutarja!" He points at her. "It's time I kick your ass! Take this! SUPER HIROKI PUNCH!" He rushes towards her with his fist ready. Tsutarja takes a step back, and Hiroki misses. His attack can't stop, so he punches the wall. The wall slightly cracks.

Everybody, except Hiroki, quickly put earplugs in their ears.

"OOOWWWW!" His hand turns red and swollen.

Tsutarja didn't like where this is going. "Did the psychiatrist even help you at all, or did he just made you lose your sanity?"

Hiroki is enraged. "You know exactly why I'm here! It's your fault that I have to go there every week now!"

"I'm not surprised," Tsutarja murmured.

"That's it! Prepare to taste defeat!" He rushes at her again.

Tsutarja sighs, and her vines are ready to attack.

Attention! This fight lasted about twenty seconds, and you should probably know who won.

Hiroki lays on the floor from being beaten up.

"I think I went a bit too far there," Tsutarja commented.

Kirlia looked at Hiroki. "Don't worry. You may have dislocated some of his bones, but he should be fine."

"I'M COMPLETELY INJURED, AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE FINE!"

While Pokabu and Kirlia were focusing on Hiroki, Tsutarja looks at the book Kirlia forgot about. She picks up the book and hides it. They don't notice at all.

* * *

**? Location**

There in a mysterious place, stands two figures. The taller one began talking. "Has there been any reports of what's going on?"

The smaller one responds. "Yes. Apparently, a new person arrived at a peaceful town, and everbody there thinks he's a fool."

"Oh that." He takes out a photo. "This is him." He shows the smaller guy the photo.

When he looked at it, he's shocked. The taller guy takes notice of it. "Do you know this kid?

"N-no. I don't know him."

The older guy notices that he probably did, but didn't care. "He should not live, so you must eliminate him. Contact Steve, and make him do the job."

"Understood." The smaller guy leaves the room and contacts Steve. He waited until Steve showed up.

"Took you long enough Steve. I need you to do something. If you do it, you'll be rewarded." As he said that, he took out a briefcase full of cash.

"That's cool dude, but before that, do you want to buy my pizza deluxe?"

The mysterious figure gets annoyed. "I don't need to eat your damn pizzas Steve. Just kill this guy for me." He shows Steve the picture.

"So that's the guy. I thought I saw him before. Do you know what his name is?"

The mysterious figure smiles evilly. "This kid's name is Hiroki Tamazaki."

* * *

**PK50: Mysterious things are happening. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen. I won't be using swear words anymore. I'll leave it here in this chapter just for the sake of humor. I might use it again (only when it's neccessary) in the later chapters, but I'm not holding any promises.**

**Mijumaru: We received a comment about chapter two. Sorry that some of you got confused about it. If you're wondering why Burner embarrassed Hiroki, that answer will be answered much later.**

**Hiroki: Why is it that every chapter, I get beaten up?**

**Tsutarja: Because people enjoy it.**

**PK50: Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I want to know what you guys think about this story.**


	6. Introduction Arc: Finale

**PF50: I feel motivated, so I wrote this chapter now.**

**Mijumaru: Hey, where did Hiroki go?**

**PF50: I had to lock him in my closet because he tried to attack me.**

**Mijumaru: Why?**

**PF50: He's pissed off that I made him look bad in all the chapters.**

**Hiroki: Get me out of here!**

**Pokabu: You know that I left my pet Dragonite in there, and he's really cranky today.**

**PF50: Don't worry, he'll be fine.**

**Hiroki: MY SPINE!**

**Pokabu: It doesn't sound like it.**

**PF50: I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about your pet.**

**Pokabu: ...**

**Hiroki: HELP ME!**

**Tsutarja: PokeFan50 doesn't own pokemon and also doesn't own any anime that is referenced in this story.**

**PK50: Let's begin the story.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV (In front of a weapon store)**

Hiroki and Pokabu are in front of a weapon store, and Pokabu is a bit confused.

"Hey Hiroki. Why do you need to come here?"

Hiroki unsheaths his sword. "After my fights, my sword was damaged, so I need to come here for repairs." Hiroki then came up with an idea. "Maybe I can get myself a real sword."

Pokabu didn't like the idea. "You should know, it's illegal for kids to carry dangerous weapons around here."

"Pokabu. It kind of hurts me when you call me a kid."

Pokabu sweat drops. "Sorry."

Hiroki points at the doors. "Alright! Let's go in!" Hiroki tried to drag Pokabu in, but Pokabu resists.

"I'm not going in there. I've heard rumors that the store owner is a really scary guy."

Hiroki laughed at that. "Oh come on. You know people are just messing with you."

"I'm still not going in there."

Hiroki sighs. "Fine."

Hiroki went inside, and he is a bit surprised that the owner is a human. Hiroki shows him the sword. "Is it okay if you repair my sword?"

The owner frowns. "No."

"But why?"

The store owner takes out a handgun and points it at Hiroki's head.

Hiroki puts his hands up in shock. "W-what are you doing!?"

The store owner is mad. "Look kid. I had deal with idiots like you everyday! I don't want young people to do something violent! Life is not a video game."

"That doesn't mean you have to point that at me!"

The owner looks at his gun. "Oh, you're right." He puts the handgun away, and he takes out a M16 assault rifle instead.

Hiroki is freaking out. "Sir, can you please put that down too?! It's scaring the crap out of me!"

The owner is a bit sad. "Oh man. I expected that you would run away crying."

Hiroki didn't like the idea of a gun pointed at his face. _Man! When they say this guy is scary, they're not kidding at all!_

The owner puts the gun down. "You know what. I don't care anymore. Just take a new wooden sword over at the case." He points at it.

Hiroki jumped for joy._ Wow. That was easy_. He gets the sword and walks toward the exit.

"Hey kid." Hiroki looks back at the owner. "Since I gave you that sword for free, you better promise me something. Don't hurt anybody with that. If you do..." He takes out a RPG. "...well, you should probably know the rest." Hiroki was blue from shock, so he runs out.

* * *

Pokabu lookS at Hiroki. "I told you he was scary!"

Hiroki shows him the new sword. "At least I got what I wanted."

Pokabu started freaking out a bit. "That's nice and all, but lets get out of here. That guy is creeping me out."

Hiroki sees that the owner is at the window. He is smiling while he is holding the RPG. What makes Hiroki scared is that the owner is holding up a drawing that looks like him, and he aims the weapon on it.

"You're right Pokabu. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Pokabu and Hiroki are walking through town. Pokabu looks at his sword. "Hey Hiroki. Are you going to fight Tsutarja again?"

Hiroki replies. "Yup."

"Are you going to start training today?"

"Nope."

Pokabu looks confused. "Why? Didn't you say you wanted to defeat Tsutarja?

Hiroki kneels down on one leg and puts one hand on Pokabu's head. "Pokabu, if I train right now, then I'm going to miss an episode of the Endless Eight."

Pokabu sweat drops. "You're not training because of anime?"

The duo continue walking until...

" I have found you Hiroki Tamazaki!"

The duo turn around, and Hiroki is in for a surprise. "Oh crap! It's that pizza guy!"

Pokabu looks at the guy's name tag. "I have to say, Steve is a very generic name."

Hiroki starts talking. "Pokabu, this is not the time to point out names. What matters is that the pizza guy stalked me, AGAIN!"

Steve points to Hiroki. "That's right dude. I'm here to kill you." Steve takes out a pokeball and a Scyther comes out. "For all these years, I'm going to make you pay!"

Steve reaches something from his pocket. Pokabu is worried of what he might do. Steve pulls out a notebook. "Let's see. You owe me $238.56 dude, so pay up."

"No way!"

Pokabu looks at Hiroki. "Hey Hiroki. I think you should listen to him, so we don't get ourselves in another situation."

Steve continues talking. "The little dude has the right idea." Steve looks at Pokabu more. "You know, maybe I should try to put pork in my pizza."

Pokabu jumps back. "What! No way!"

"Pokabu." Pokabu looks at Hiroki. "We have no choice but to fight." Hiroki unsheaths his sword.

Pokabu is shocked. "Hiroki. You can't just fight a pokemon with just that! It's suicide!"

Hiroki grins. "Don't worry. I've watched Saito handling Derflinger with different styles of fighting, so I should be fine."

Pokabu did a face fault. "You really need to stop learning these things from anime."

Steve is getting impatient. "Hey dudes, I have to hurry up and kill you, so I can deliver my next order."

Hiroki looks at Steve. "I don't care abou-"

"Scyther! Now that I interrupted him, use your chance and slice him!"

"Hey! That's not-" Before Hiroki finished, Scyther slashes at his arm.

"Gah!" Hiroki winces. "Okay. That's it. Come on Pokabu. Let's send him crying!" Hiroki launches himself towards Scyther and stabs him in the chest. "Now Pokabu!" Pokabu launches a flamethower from his snout and it manage to hit Scyther... and Hiroki.

"AUGH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

Pokabu apologizes. "You know that you could've jumped away."

Hiroki shrugs the burn off. "Let's not worry about that right right now."

Steve calls an order. "Scyther, use agility and slash that Tepig into minature meatballs!" The Scyther quickens his speed, and suddenly appears behind Pokabu.

"Pokabu! Watch out!" Pokabu looks back, but sees that the attack is already coming. Before the Scyther landed a hit, Hiroki blocks it with his sword. "Thanks Hiroki."

Hiroki tries to put force upon his sword. "Thank me later! This is your chance!" Pokabu stomps the ground a couple times, and he uses flame charge. "Hiroki immediately jumps out of the way, and the Scyther falls forward. Pokabu launches at his head, and the Scyther faints.

"Good job Pokabu!" Hiroki and Pokabu did a high five.

"No! My Scyther!" Steve is enraged. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" He takes out a knife and carelessly runs at Hiroki.

Hiroki ducks as Steve tries to stab him, and spin kicks his legs. Steve falls backwards. Before he got back up, Hiroki points the sword at his neck. "You lost. Now get out of here!"

Steve jumps to his feet, and runs away crying. While he runs away, he returns his Scyther to his pokeball.

Hiroki jumps for joy, and he spins. Then he points at the sky feeling proud that he won.

Pokabu sweat drops. "Umm... what are you doing?"

Hiroki stands in the same position and responds. "Everybody knows that after they win a battle, they have to do a victory pose."

Pokabu sweat drops more. "I'm sorry, but that's kind of ridiculous."

Pokabu suddenly gets angry. "Before I forget, why didn't you pay for his pizza!? We wouldn't have been in this situation if you payed up!"

Hiroki responds. "Whoa, calm down. I'll explain. The reason why I didn't pay up is because I didn't order it. He tried to force me to buy his pizzas. Whenever I refused, he would throw them at my face."

Pokabu asks another question. "Then why didn't you contact his manager?"

...

...

"I really didn't think about that."

Pokabu facepalms.

Pokabu realizes something. "Hold on a second. He did say he tried to kill you right."

Hiroki rolls his eyes. "Did you not see him trying to stab me?"

Pokabu continues. "I remembered that he's also getting paid to do it, so that means somebody wants you dead!"

Hiroki turns serious. "Crap. Who would want me dead?"

"I don't know, but you have to be careful. Nobody knows when they'll attack again. I'll get everybody informed tonight."

Hiroki tilts his head in confusion. "Why? You guys will get in danger too."

Pokabu sighs. "Hiroki, don't you ever think why we're doing this for you?"

"No."

"It's because we're you're friends.

Hiroki jumps at the last line. _Friends._

Hiroki then bonks his head. "Oh man! I should've asked him some questions before he ran off."

Pokabu continues walking forward. "Let's go. It's getting pretty dark."

Hiroki is shocked at what time it is. "Dang it! That jerk made me miss Haruhi!"

Pokabu sighs. "Let's worry about anime another time."

"Okay the-" He is interrupted by an explosion.

Pokabu almost had a hard attack. "What was that!"

Hiroki realizes what that is. "OH CRAP! RUN!"

* * *

**? Place**

Both the shadowy figures are sitting on a couch. The bigger one starts speaking. "How did Steve do?"

The small one responds. "He failed miserably thanks to Hiroki and the pig."

The bigger one sighs. "I knew that Steve was useless. Even if he fought the kid by himself, he still would've lost."

The smaller one chuckles. "Hiroki only won because of his pal and his dumb luck." He then stands up. "Shall I get someone else to kill him?"

The bigger one responds. "No. We'll will watch him and his pokepals. When something important comes up, we will strike."

The smaller one nods. "Okay then."

* * *

**PF50: Did you enjoy this chapter? Hiroki mentioned two animes this chapter. Can you guess where it's from? Anyways, thanks for reading ,and please leave a review on it.**

**Kirlia: Hey. Do you think Hiroki will be okay?**

She poked Hiroki with a stick.

**PF50: Don't worry about it. He'll be okay soon.**

**Mijumaru: Are you sure? It looks like Dragonite just beat the crap out of him.**

**PF50: Like I said, he'll be okay... I hope.**

**Important note: I revised this chapter.**


	7. Filler Arc: Part 1

**PF50: Oh man. School is about to start.**

**Hiroki: Well, that stinks.**

**PF50: I won't have much time to update, but I'll try to update whenever I have the time.**

**Kimori: Well, let's begin.**

**Mijumaru: Stop! I have something important to say about chapters 7-12. I found out that the story was going too slow. These chapters have nothing to do with the plot. If you wish to continue onto the story, then proceed to chapter 13 where the next Arc starts. Otherwise, you can just read these filler chapters.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Today could've been a great day. I could've just relaxed and watch anime. Maybe I could've just hung around with Kimori to see if there's anything fun to do. But no. Instead I almost got killed by crooks, got sent to a crazy psychiatrist, was forced to battle a pizza guy, and had to run like hell from the store owner carrying a RPG.

I jump towards bed. What makes me worry is that somebody wants me dead. _Why? Did I do something wrong? Am I considered a threat to them?_ I bonke my head. This is confusing. I feel bad that my friends are risking their lives just to do this.

What also makes me worry is that I almost forgot about everything about my past, and for some reason, I don't even want to remember. All I remember is my parents' death. I have to make sure I don't tell anybody about it. I don't want the band to be in more danger. But I wonder... How did I forget everything?

I bonk my head again. I need to forget about this and sleep. Tomorrow might be an another crazy day.

* * *

**Dream**

I see it. The light... it's getting bigger. I feel that the darkness below is getting farther away. The hand that was gripping my hand is trying to pull me up. The light... I feel warmth and happiness. This feeling... it makes me smile.

* * *

**Narrator's POV(The next morning)**

Tsutarja wakes up feeling a bit tired. She slaps her face to wake up. She gets out of the room and heads downstairs. She see that everybody else, excluding Hiroki, is at the table, waiting for her. She began thinking. _This must be important._

"What's going on here?" Tsutarja asks.

Pokabu looks at her. "I have something important to discuss. It's about Hiroki.

Tsutarja tilts her head. "The idiot? Did he do something stupid yesterday?"

Pokabu sighs. "No. Yesterday Hiroki and I were attacked."

Everybody gasps.

Pokabu continues talking. "Don't worry. Hiroki and I defeated him, but he mentioned that he was getting paid for Hiroki's death."

Mijumaru starts to speak. "But why?"

Pokabu closes his eyes. "I don't know. Anyways, I'm telling you guys this because we need to protect him. Will you guys help?"

Everybody, except Tsutarja, nods. Pokabu looks at her. "Tsutarja, is there something?"

Tsutarja looks a bit worried. "I can't battle for a couple days, so I'm in no condition."

Everybody else, except Kimori, look confused.

Kirlia spoke. "Are you sick?" Tsutarja nodded.

Kimori begins speaking next. "I got an idea everybody. Remember how you guys have a concert in another town?" Everybody nods. Kimori continues speaking. "We can take Hiroki with us, so he can be safe for a while."

Mijumaru nod. "That's a good idea Kimori. It's like breaking two birds with one stone."

Kirlia also agrees. "We should tell Hiroki to pack his things for the trip tomorrow."

Kimori continues to speak. "Tsutarja and I will tell him. Let's go." Tsutarja nods and they leave.

Everybody else stares at them as they went out. Kirlia is getting suspicious. "I feel like they're hiding something." The other two nods.

Mijumaru starts talking. "I remembered that Tsutarja won't be performing in this. She also keeps avoiding us. I wonder why?"

Pokabu begins thinking. "I don't know what's up with her, but I feel that Kimori is involved too."

Kirlia changes the subject. "I'm also suspicious about Hiroki." Mijumaru and Pokabu are now confused.

"Why?" Pokabu doesn't think anything suspicious about Hiroki.

Kirlia explains. "You may think that he's an average fool, but I feel that we only saw the outside of him. There might be more to him than we think."

"You may have a point there," said Mijumaru. "He seems very mysterious."

The agree on something. They must keep an eye on them.

* * *

Kimori and Tsutarja begin walking on a trail to Hiroki's house. They hold hands. Kimori begin speaking. "So, when should we tell them?"

Tsutarja closes her eyes. "We should tell them soon. Maybe after the trip."

"I guess." Kimori then comes up with another conversation. "You know... It's been a while since we walked through the park together."

Tsutarja blushes. "Yeah. I would never forget about that moment."

They stay close together and see the view of Hiroki's house. Tsutarja is a bit surprised. "Wow. I never expected him to get a big house like this. I wonder what it looks like inside."

Tsutarja starts thinking what it would be like. She thinks that a fourteen year old can't keep a house clean, so she thinks that it would be a monkey house. There might be a lot of junk in the closet, and maybe there might be dirty magazines hiding around.

When they entered, Tsutarja notices that the house was clean. There isn't that much furniture in the house.

They find Hiroki sitting on a chair watching anime. Kimori looks at the screen. He notices that there is a girl carrying a backpack that has small angel wings on them. She seems to be running away with taiyaki.

Hiroki turns the TV off and faces the duo. "Hey guys. I didn't expect that you would come here. So, do you like my house?"

Tsutarja checks the closet and finds that it's empty. She starts asking Hiroki questions. "I don't see anything suspicious. Are you hiding dirty magazines around?" She smirks and expects Hiroki to get worried, but instead, he tilts his head in confusion.

"Dirty magazine? What's that?"

Kimori and Tsutarja both have a color failure. _Whoa this guy is innocent!_

Kimori nudges Tsutarja's shoulder and whispers, so Hiroki can't hear. "What should we tell him?" They didn't want Hiroki to know anything about it. She replies. "Don't worry. I got this."

She begins speaking to Hiroki. "It's like a newspaper except that it talks about the garbage dump. It's boring, so you shouldn't read it."

Hiroki nods which made Tsutarja sigh in relief. _It's easy to fool this guy._

"So, do you guy need something? I feel that you guys aren't here just to check out my house."

They remember what they have to tell him. Kimori explains. "The band has a concert tomorrow. We would like to know if you would come with us. We're going to walk there."

Hiroki immediately responds. "Yes. It seems like a good idea to travel."

Kimori smiles. "Okay. You should start packing because we're leaving early tomorrow."

Hiroki salutes. "Alright then!"

"Meet us at the park tomorrow at 6."

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning**

Hiroki arrives a hour early. Kimori arrives forty minutes later.

"Hey Hiroki, why did you get here so early? Aren't you tired?"

Hiroki is wide awake. "The last person who arrives has to buy us breakfast. This is how it works."

Kimori doesn't understand what he is saying. Mijumaru, Pokabu, and Kirlia arrive a couple minutes later. Hiroki checks the time. "Looks like Tsutarja is the last person."

She arrives five minutes later. "Okay guys, let's go."

"Your late." Tsutarja looks at Hiroki. He points at her. "That's the death penalty for you."

Tsutarja sweat drops. "Uh.. What?"

Pokabu just sighs. "Hiroki, you need to stop taking things from anime."

Kirlia speaks up. "And besides, we're voting on who should buy everybody breakfast."

Hiroki then asks. "So, who's buying." Everybody points at him.

A rain cloud appears on his head. "I knew this was coming."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, our heroes continue on their trip through a quiet forest.

Hiroki starts a conversion with everybody. "Don't you guys carry an instrument with you?" Mijumaru responds. "Don't worry about it. They have extra instruments over at that town."

He looks at what Hiroki is carrying. "What's that you're carrying?"

Hiroki opens it. "Oh this. I found it in my house when I first met Kimori. It has a lot of mysterious stuff in here."

He takes out something random and it turns out to be the same bra from before.

Kirlia looks at it in disbelief. "Tsutarja, call the police."

"I'm on it."

"Wait! What are you calling the cops for!?"

Kirlia is a bit upset. "Hiroki, you can't just carry that around with you. People are going to get the wrong idea."

Hiroki is getting confused. "I don't get it. What's this even used for?"

Before Kirlia begins speaking, Tsutarja whispers to her. "Don't explain. He doesn't know anything about these things. He's too naive."

Kirlia sighs and swipes the bra out of Hiroki's hand. She tosses it away. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Hiroki continues to get something else out. "Look, this chest contains random things, so don't get mad at me." He takes out what looks like a magazine. Everybody else freak out. Hiroki notices that Mijumaru is having a nose bleed while everybody else is looking away. Hiroki is getting more confused. "What's with you guys?"

Kirlia quickly responds "That's a dirty magazine! Throw it away!"

"You mean that garbage dump news that Tsutarja was talking about?" He looks at the cover. "This looks nothing like it." He sees that there is a Liepard in the cover, but it looks disturbing. "I'm going to check inside this."

"NO!" Kimori dives and swipes the magazine off his hands. He rips it to shreds.

"Kimori! What was that for!? I was going to see what's important about the dump!"

Kimori looks at Hiroki feeling panick. "If you read that, then you're going to end up regretting it."

Hiroki decides not to continue arguing. Everybody else gather together, so Hiroki can't hear. Tsutarja begins speaking. "If he finds anything related to this, make sure he doesn't find out." They nod.

Everybody continues on until...

"Intruders!"

Everybody looks around, but doesn't see anything. Hiroki begins speaking. "Pokabu, was that your stomach again?"

"What! No!"

Tsutarja starts to get tense. "Everybody get ready."

Hiroki unsheaths his sword. _There must be an enemy around here._

"Everyone, look out!"

Everybody jump away as the huge Pokemon tries to use dragon claw.

Hiroki looks at it, and realizes they are up against a Haxorus. _This must be his territory._ "Everybody, stand back!" He grips his sword.

Tsutarja is looking at him, feeling shock at what he said. "Are you insane! That's a Haxorus we're dealing with! You can't just fight it alone!"

Hiroki raises his sword. "This is part of my training. Don't forget that I vowed to defeat you one day Tsutarja."

Tsutarja sighs. _This idiot is hopeless._

Kimori steps up. "Hiroki... I guess there's no stopping you, but if you're going to fight him then I'll fight with you."

Tsutarja is shocked. "Kimori, you're going to let him fight!?"

Mijumaru puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You should know that Kimori can handle this."

She sighs again. "Fine then! But I should help out too."

Hiroki responds. "No. You guys stand back. Kimori and I will take care of him."

There is no use of arguing, so they stand back.

The Haxorus laughs. "You think you could defeat me with a puny little stick?"

Hiroki comes up with a plan. "You think that your little baby claws can hurt me?"

The Haxorus roars in rage. "You're going to regret you ever said that to me!" He charges at Hiroki. Hiroki slides under the Haxorus and slices him. The Haxorus roars in pain. Hiroki takes his chance and grabs his tail. Kimori tries launching energy ball at the Haxorus face.

Hiroki is about to strike his tail, but the Haxorus throws him up in the air. "Hiroki!"

"Don't worry about me! Just attack this dragon!"

Kimori launches bullet seed at Haxorus. "Grr. I'll take care of you first you little gecko!" Haxorus launches dragon pulse at Kimori. Kimori dodges it.

Kimori knows what Hiroki is up to._ I need to keep him distracted. _He keeps attacking with bullet seed. The Haxorus is about to use another dragon pulse, but he feels a sharp pain on his back. He looks and sees that Hiroki stabbed him. Hiroki takes his sword out, and the Haxorus winces in pain.

Hiroki jumps back. "You should never let your guard down, you know."

Hiroki planned this from the beginning. He wanted the Haxorus to launch him in the air, so that Kimori could keep him distracted. Hiroki would then fall down, and take his chance.

The Haxorus is infuriated. "That's it! I won't let some puny human and his little gecko defeat me!" His tail glows, and before Hiroki can defend himself, the Haxorus launches dragon tail to his stomach.

Hiroki flies backwards and hit a tree. "Gah!" He clutches his stomach. He tries reaching for his sword, but the Haxorus kicks it away. "It's time I slice you to death!"

Hiroki shouts. "Now!"

The Haxorus looks back, but it is too late. Kimori uses an energy ball to his face. The Haxorus staggers and roars. Kimori launches a leaf storm at Hiroki's sword. The sword flies, and Hiroki catches it with his hands. "Thanks."

The Haxorus is in rage. Something orange forms in his mouth. "Take this! Draco meteor!" His attack flies in the air, and meteors start falling.

The duo scramble for safety. Hiroki notices that the Haxorus is exhausted. _This is my chance. _He runs toward the Haxorus. He jumps left and right to avoid the meteors. The Haxorus notices Hiroki charging at him. _Fool! He doesn't know what's coming. _His claws glow, ready to dragon claw him.

What he doesn't expect is that Hiroki throws his sword at him. This surprises the Haxorus, which gives Hiroki the chance to punch him. The Haxorus flinches; big mistake. Hiroki takes his chance, and runs behind Haxorus. He grabs onto both of his arms. The Haxorus starts flailing, but Hiroki keeps clinging on tightly.

Hiroki yells. "Kimori! Finish him!"

Electricity forms in Kimori's hand, and he charges at the Haxorus. The Haxorus can't attack with Hiroki holding on to his arms. Kimori then thunderpunches the Haxorus's chest. "Gaah!" The Haxorus faints. The duo won.

Everybody cheers. Kimori notices that Hiroki is breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

Hiroki grins. "I've handled worse."

Kirlia comes up to the victors. "I'm glad that you guys are safe." She looks at Hiroki. "You shouldn't battle anymore. You're going to keep getting hurt!"

Mijumaru smirks. "She got really worried about you Hiroki. She freaked out when that Haxorus dragon tailed you. I have to say, maybe she's interested in you."

Kirlia is now red from embarrassment. "W-what! N-no way! I'm not interested in somebody like him!"Mijumaru keeps going. "Your blushing, so it must be true." They both continue on the subject with Kirlia yelling at Mijumaru.

Kimori faces Hiroki. "I have to say, we make a good team." Hiroki grins. "Maybe we should train together sometime." Kimori laughed. "Sure. But you can't just use yourself as bait all the time."

Tsutarja turns serious. "There's something I don't get." The duo look at her. "Usually in a situation like this, you would cower in fear. What made you do something reckless like this?"

Hiroki faces her. "After that battle where you saved me, I thought that I should find ways to get rid of this flaw, so I tried watching horror anime. I wasn't scared at the least."

Tsutarja and Kimori sweat drop. _He must be proud of himself._

Hiroki continues speaking. "That didn't help at all, so I came up with something. Whenever I enter in a scary situation like this, I just don't think about getting hurt."

Tsutarja and Kimori sweat drop more. _Easier said than done._

Tsutarja begins speaking. "I have to admit, it was pretty cool of you to stand up to the Haxorus."

"So you won't call me an idiot anymore?"

She smugs. "But then again, even though you did stand up to it, you couldn't take him down alone, so you're still an idiot."

Hiroki is infuriated. "Why you little!" He tries to reach for Tsutarja, but she simply jumps and kicks his face.

"You do know that the reason why you won was because of Kimori."

Kimori blushes a bit. "Hiroki did help out a bit."

Tsutarja looks at Kimori with a smile. "You don't have to be modest about it."

Hiroki sighs. "What matters is that the Haxorus is down, so let's-"

_ROAR!_

Our heroes look and see that three more Haxorus appear.

Hiroki can't believe the situation wasn't over yet. Everybody else is getting worried. "What should we do now?!" Pokabu asks. "If more appears, then we'll get overwhelmed!"

A light bulb appears on Hiroki's head. He starts searching through the chest. Tsutarja looks at Hiroki. "Hey idiot. This isn't the time to look through the chest." Hiroki ignores her, and takes out three dirty magazines.

Kirlia looks at him in disbelief. "How is that going to help us!?"

"This!" He throws them at the three Haxorus. The magazines arere open, and it lands on their faces. They turn red, and blood spews out of their noses. They fall backwards and faint.

Everybody, except Hiroki, has a color failure. They didn't say anything.

"..."

"..."

Hiroki breaks the silence. "You're right Kimori. Reading that is a regret."

Tsutarja facepalms._ No comment._

Kimori begins speaking. "Let's just get out here." Everybody nods.

* * *

As they walk, Hiroki continues searching through the chest. "I can't believe this chest saved our lives. I wonder what else is in here." Before the rest of group can stop him, they freaze in shock.

Pokabu shouts. "RUN!"

Everybody runs away, leaving Hiroki in confusion. He looks at what he is holding. It is a time bomb with only two seconds on the clock.

"OH CRA-"

_BOOM!_

* * *

**PF50: So what did you guys think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it?**

**Hiroki: I hated it! You made me get hit by a bomb!**

**PF50: I wasn't talking to you. I'm talking to the viewers. Anyways, thank you for reading this long chapter. Hope you guys have a great day.**


	8. Filler Arc: Part 2

**PF50: About last chapter. I felt that maybe I should focus a little more on Hiroki's point of view. I have a strange feeling that I put too much dialogue in the last chapter.**

**Hiroki: Hey, here's mail for you.**

**PF50: Thanks.**

**Hiroki: What's it about? **

**PF50: It's about what people think about you guys.**

**Hiroki: From the viewers?**

**PF50: Nope. Just from people from your town.**

**Hiroki: What are they saying about me?**

**PF50: Hmm... let's see. Wow Hiroki. I never knew you had this much hate mail.**

**Hiroki: What! Then what's that large stack of mail for?**

**PF50: Those are fan mails for Tsutarja.**

**Hiroki: ...**

**PF50: Anyways, start the story.**

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

We finally make it out of the forest. I look at the others. Kimori is feeling a bit tired. Mijumaru and Pokabu look exhausted. Kirlia is in good condition.

Mijumaru breath heavily. "We wouldn't have made it out there alive if Tsutarja wasn't here with us."

It's true. I saved their lives from the dangers of the forest. We had to deal with wild Mankeys, a horde of Beedrills, and those Haxorus. Everybody was thankful that I took care most of the problem. Of course, the victories over the dangers made me smug.

The one problem left is the idiot. I couldn't believe that he just took out an explosive and blasted himself. Maybe he really is a masochist.

Pokabu sits down. "Where could Hiroki be right now? Could he have died?"

Kimori continues walking. "Let's not think of the negatives. We should continue-"

He trips. I look at what he tripped on and find a human covered in ashes. We all look at each other. We found him.

Mijumaru takes out a stick and pokes him in the rear. "Is he dead?"

I suddenly have a malicious idea and smirk. "Hey Pokabu, maybe you should flamethrower him."

He nods. He takes a deep breath, but his attack is cut off by two hands at his throat. The idiot holds him in the air with evil, red eyes. "You try anything stupid, and I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day." Pokabu freaks out and nods furiously.

He drops Pokabu, and he lays back against a tree. His stomach grumbles. "Sorry, but do you guys have anything to eat?"

This isn't good. I respond. "Nope. We loaded on food before we went on to the forest, but Mijumaru and Pokabu hogged it all."

Mijumaru defends. "Hey! It was mostly Pokabu that ate all of our lunch!"

Pokabu tries defending as well. "What! You were the one that ate everything!"

The two continue to argue until they start to do physical damage to each other. I sigh. The idiot isn't the only one that is getting on everyone's nerves. I use vine whip to separate the two. "This isn't the time to fight. We need to get to town, so we could rest for the night."

The idiot stands up. "Tsutarja is right. We should be almost there. Don't worry about me. I could survive for hours without eating."

I look forward. "Alright. Let's keep moving."

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

_Grumble._ I clutch my stomach. It is starting to get on my nerves. I made a comment earlier that I should've brought the chest with me, but everybody gave me the evil eye. I guess everybody is upset about that chest.

About a hour later, Tsutarja starts up a conversion with me, which surprises me a little. "Hey, I decided to call you by something else besides idiot."

I smile. "So you're finally going to call me by my name now?"

She crosses her arms. "No. Something else. What's your last name?"

"Tamazaki."

"Okay then. That's what I'll be calling."

To be honest, I'm kind of annoyed by that. "What's wrong with my first name?"

She sighs. "Well, it does show that I don't have any sort of respect for you."

"I guess you have a point." I never really enjoyed being called by that, but hey, at least it's better than being called stupid all the time. I predict that maybe the true reason Tsutarja wanted to stop calling me an idiot is because people might get the wrong idea if she calls out to me in public.

After a couple minutes, we see a city. This must be it. Mijumaru and Pokabu start running towards it. Are they still hungry?

* * *

We manage to find an inn. We all enter, and Pokabu has pay for one room, since all the others were booked. Kirlia didn't seem too happy about that.

The manager tells us that the food here is free. This catches the attention of the two hungry pokemon, and they zoom away. Everybody else sweat drop at this. I may be hungry, but I'm not too obsessed of food.

The others went to check out the rooms, but I stand at the front door. A pink poster catches my attention. It said that there are vacant rooms only for married couples. An idea sparks in my head.

I went up to the manager. "Is it okay if I rent a room for married couples. I know two pokemon that would be happy about it. I'll also pay for it too.

The manager smiles. "They must be lucky that they have a nice friend like you." I pay the rent. I also told the manager to not to tell Tsutarja and Kimori that I set this up. It's best that Tsutarja doesn't know that I know the secret. I also told the manager to not tell anybody else about this.

I head towards the food area. I try to ask the chef for some curry, but he said that two Pokemon ate all of the available food. Crap. Now I won't know if I'll survive for the rest of the night.

* * *

This isn't going well. I checked out the room we're sleeping in. Kirlia isn't too happy about having three guys sleeping in the same room as her. That ticks me off. Does she have something against us?

She also said something that confuses me. "Don't even think about doing anything funny while I'm sleeping."

I can't understand why she said that. I don't even have any funny jokes or pranks to do to her. I try asking Pokabu about what she meant, but this what he said. "Just don't get near her." I keep asking him what Kirlia is talking about, but he just keeps avoiding the question. I wonder what Kirlia actually meant by _funny._

Kirlia grabs her sleeping bag and went to the farthest corner of the room. I try asking Mijumaru what is wrong with her. "She's always like this with guys, but she's usually kind, so don't worry about it."

I sigh. I wonder what the other two are doing.

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

Kimori and I were notified that we get to stay in another vacant room. The manager also told us that somebody, whoever it was, already paid for it. We enter the room and set up the sleeping bags.

Kimori begins speaking. "Whoever got us this room must be very kind."

I blush. "Yeah." It's a good time to be alone with him. I just hope nobody finds out. We both get into the sleeping bag. I snuggle next to him. He put his arm around my neck. He starts snoozing away. I smile at his sleeping face. I kiss his cheek. "Goodnight." I close my eyes.

Somebody knows that we're mates. When I find out who it is, I'm going to thank that person for doing this.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Pokabu and Kirlia are asleep. Only Mijumaru and I are awake.

"Hey Hiroki." I look at him. "Where's Kimori and Tsutarja? It's getting late, and those two aren't back yet." Oh snap. I need to think of an excuse. "Oh uh... they went to get some supplies from the Pokemart, so they'll be back late."

Mijumaru continues with the subject. "I guess I'll wait for them. I need to discuss something with Kimori."

I stard sweating from worry. "Then you should talk to him tomorrow. You know it's not good to sleep late."

He stares at me for a moment, and then he drops the subject. But, he came up with another. "Do you notice anything strange about them?"

This caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

He continues staring at me. "They keep avoiding us. I'm asking you this because I thought that maybe Kimori told you something.

"I don't know what's with them." I keep a straight face, so he won't grow suspicious. Once again, he drops the subject.

Mijumaru then has an evil look in his face. Whatever he's thinking, it's not good. "Hey Hiroki, maybe you should sleep next to Kirlia.

I'm against that idea. Does he want me to get killed? "Kirlia said not to get near her."

He tries persuading me. "What she meant was that she wanted you to without making me and Pokabu notice. She would be so happy to find herself snuggling you."

He probably thinks that he fooled me, but I'm not gullible. "I'll pass on the offer." I covered myself with the blanket."

Mijumaru gets up. "I guess I'll look for those two."

This is not good. I need to find a way to stop him. I hastily look around for something useful. Nothing. I look at my sheath. I unsheath my sword. Mijumaru already left the room. I tiptoe my way out, and follow Mijumaru. I get closer to him and then...

_SMACK!_

I knock him out with the handle of my sword. I grab the unconscious body back to the room. I tuck him in bed. I sheath my sword and lay down in my sleeping bag. Great. How am I going to explain this tomorrow?

I yawn. I shouldn't worry about it. I'll figure it out tomorrow morning. I close my eyes. I begin sleeping.

* * *

**PF50: That concludes this chapter. Sorry that the little romance scene wasn't that great. It's my first time doing it.**

**Hiroki: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. We like to know what you guys think about this chapter.**

**Important note: I revised this chapter.**


	9. Filler Arc: Part 3

**PF50: Here's the next chapter.**

**Pokabu: Uh... why is there an angry mob outside?**

**PF50: They're probably after Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**Pokabu: Does everybody hate Hiroki?**

**PF50: Don't know. Don't care. Let's begin the story already.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

I wake up, and my hands are touching something soft. I know it's not the blanket. I hear somebody breathing lightly. I open my eyes and spot Kirlia's face close to mine. I look down at where my hands are, and find that I'm... touching her breast. This is not good.

I look back at her face. Her eyes are wide open. She blushes madly. Then she suddenly turn angry, making her face as red as a tomato.

"YOU PERVERT!"

_POW!_

She pushes herself back, feeling disgust. The ruckus wakes the other two up.

Mijumaru is half asleep. "What's with you guys."

Kirlia is still angry. "This pervert tried to get near me."

I turn furious. "I should be saying that to you. This is where I was sleeping last night." I point at the other corner of the room. "That was where you were, so you must have rolled over to my spot."

She is speechless. I beat her in the argument, but she throws one last attack. "Why were you touching my breast?"

I remained silent. "I was asleep, so you can't blame me." I start to walk out.

"Hiroki." I look back at Kirlia.

She has a dark aura around her, and her eyes are red. "You try anything like that again, and I'll break you."

I back away quickly. She could be scary sometimes.

Kirlia isn't the only reason why I quickly left. I see Mijumaru feeling his shoulders. I don't want him to get into that subject.

* * *

I went to food area, and start eating curry. Pokabu comes up to me. I look at his tray, and it is like a mountain. I sweat drop at this. "Are you... going to eat all that?"

"Yup!" He start chomping his food. "Oh yeah, Mijumaru said that the concert is delayed until tomorrow, so we could relax a bit. He said that everyone's going to the hot springs."

Relaxing at a hot spring!? This must be my lucky day.

Pokabu continues speaking. "Of course there are separate hot springs for boys and girls. Kirlia also wanted me to tell you this. She said that if you try to peek at her, then she'll snap your neck."

I turn blue from shock. It's official. She is scary. "Wait a minute. I thought that her tutu is part of her skin."

"Nope. It's just clothing."

I come up with another question. "Tsutarja's skin isn't a clothing, right?"

Pokabu thinks about it. "I have no idea, but it's best not to find out."

I start to get a headache. Pokemon are just confusing sometimes.

Just then, a huge amount amount of people are shouting and screaming like fangirls. I look at the direction of the screaming, and see that they are crowding around Tsutarja and the others. They get their food, and sit at our table. This is bad news for me because the fans are crowding around the table.

I can't have breakfast with peace and silence? People push me off the table, and tries to sit next to them. Many of their shoes are stomping my face. Pokabu notices this. "Everybody, can you please let our friend sit!?"

The crowd becomes silent and looks at me. I hear murmurs from them. "Who is he?" "Why is he hanging out with the PokePals?" "No way! He's not cool enough to be with them!"

I stand up and walk away. The shoes made my nose bleed. I try to stick a napkin in it. "I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll head to the hot springs first." To tell the truth, I'm angry. People are looking at me like I'm a disease. It's just like school.

I look back at the PokePals who are still crowded by fans. This is the reason why I don't want to be famous. How can they stand having people all over them at all times?

I sigh in frustration and head towards the hot spring. I need to chill out.

* * *

Half a hour passed, and I get out of the water, and wrap myself with a towel. Mijumaru and Pokabu comes out afterwards. They both sit next to me. Pokabu starts speaking. "Hey Hiroki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." He notices.

"I'm just not used to being crowded by a bunch of people."

Mijumaru smiles. "Well you shouldn't worry. We ordered this private hot spring, so no one would jump around here."

Pokabu looks at me, noticing that I'm blue from shock. "What's wrong?"

I point at the windows. There are many guys peeking, and they're glaring at me. It's very uncomfortable.

Mijumaru covers the windows. Curiosity then strikes me. If Tsutarja and Kirlia are in the hot springs, then maybe I can see what they actually are. "Hey guys, I think we should check the the other side of the spring." Mijumaru and Pokabu are shocked.

Pokabu tries warning me. "Hiroki, what in the world are you talking about!? Don't you remember what Kirlia said!?"

I try explaining. "That's what got me thinking. What if they are not what we think they are? They can be secretly mutated freaks."

They face palm at what I said. Pokabu is getting worried. "Hiroki, this is a very BAD idea. If you peek at them, then you're going to get corrupted." Corrupted? What is he talking about?

"I'm just going to ignore you guys, and check what they actually are." Before I went to the peephole on the wooden fence, the napkin in my nose falls off. There's some blood stain on it; I ignore it.

Mijumaru and Pokabu are trying to block my way. I struggle, and somehow, I push Pokabu at the fence. His eyes are at the peeping hole. He doesn't move. I pull him out, and see that he is having a major nosebleed. He also faints.

Mijumaru is curious, so he looks through the peeping hole. I guess the temptation bested him. He flies back with blood splurting out of his nose, and he faints.

I'm starting to get even more curious. What did they see? Did they see something shocking? I don't understand how they fainted from this, but whatever they saw must be unbelievable. I look through the peeping hole.

There I see Kirlia and Tsutarja relaxing in the hot spring. I accidentally see Kirlia's chest; it's small. I look at Tsutarja, but she looks the same. I'm disappointed about the results. There's nothing amazing about this. Why did those two nosebleed anyway? I back myself away. I should stop looking now. I lean against the wooden fence to relax. The fence falls over; it's unstable! Oh no.

Kirlia quickly covers herself with a towel. Tsutarja doesn't need to since she doesn't have a naked body. They both look at me with anger. Kirlia shouts. "Just what were you doing!?"

I triy to defend myself. "I was just relaxing. I bet the wind knocked over that crummy, old fence."

They are not fooled, as they see Mijumaru and Pokabu having blood coming out of their noses. Tsutarja just backs away, and watches the scene unfold. Kirlia comes closer to me with that same dark aura. I keep trying to defend myself. "Look Kirlia, you're getting the wrong idea.

Luck is not on my side. She notices the blood stain from my nose. Kirlia is infuriated. "Kirlia, this is not what you're thinking. My nose started bleeding when the crowd-"

"You're dead." She cracks her knuckles (if she has any).

I'm screwed.

* * *

**Kimori's POV (10 minutes later)**

I walk out to the hot springs. "Sorry I'm late guy, but I-" I notice that the area looks like a war zone. There is bloodshed all over the place, and the wooden fence is knocked over. I see three unconscious bodies there.

"Uh... what happened here?"

* * *

**PF50: I made Kirlia look evil in this chapter. Don't worry. She is tsundere, so she's not always like this.**

**Mijumaru: Have you guys seen Hiroki?**

**PF50: I think the mob got him. **

**Tsutarja: I'll save him.**

**Pokabu: Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Kirlia: Please leave a review.**


	10. Filler Arc: Part 4

**PF50: I'm feeling less motivated. I have a feeling that nobody is enjoying this story. I haven't received any reviews in a while.**

**Mijumaru: Hiroki, this is all your fault.**

**Hiroki: What! Just because I'm the main character doesn't mean it's my fault!**

**PF50: Don't worry about it yet. The good parts will come in later.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

I'm in the room with Mijumaru and Pokabu. The Audinos are using healing pulse to heal the wounds that the 'beast' unleashed on me. Pokabu and Mijumaru are lucky that they didn't get the knuckle sandwich since both of them fainted.

I know that Kirlia is still mad at us for looking at her flat chest. I have to blame myself that this happened. It is my fault that I got the three of us involved in this.

Moments later, Tsutarja comes in. She isn't happy about what happened either. "Tamazaki, what were thinking? Out of all the stupid things you did, this is the worst.".

That's true.

"Tamazaki, you should go apologize to Kirlia. What you did was evil."

I sigh. "Even if I tried, she would still be upset with me."

"If that won't work, then get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

That irritates me. If there's one thing I hate, then it would be getting on my knees and beg. "I'll take care of that later." I stand up and leave. I do know that I have to say sorry to her sooner or later.

* * *

At the front of the inn, I spot Kimori waiting for me. "Hey Hiroki. There is something that I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What happened at the hot springs? It was like a murder was taken place there."

My face turn blue from fear. I can't just tell him what happened. I don't know how'll he react if I tell him that Mijumaru, Pokabu, and I peeked at the girls. He might get angry if I tell him that we were all looking at Tsutarja. Even though Tsutarja can't be naked, I'm not taking the risk.

"Okay Kimori. This is what happened."

* * *

**Hiroki's (Fake) Story**

_Mijumaru, Tepig, and I were just hanging around the hot springs, talking about pointless things. Then, suddenly, a huge beast wearing a white tutu knocked over the fence. The beast roared and launched thunderbolt at us! Mijumaru and I dodged it, but poor Tepig was hit. The beast launched at Tepig, and she ripped him to shreds! Mijumaru tried to attack, but the beast was to much for him. I tried to go combat mode, but she used psychic, and launched me everywhere. Before I passed out, she let out an ugly roar that scares anybody within a two mile radius._

_The End_

* * *

**Back to Reality**

"That's how it all went." I look at Kimori to see if he believes me.

He just stares at me. "..." No response. Just then I hear a knuckle crack.

"So, who was that monster you mentioned?"

This makes my spine shiver. I turn my head around and see the 'beast' herself. I better run. I start running like a madman. I hear Kirlia yell out to me. "When you return, I'll break every single bone you have!"

Looks like I'll be sleeping in the streets tonight.

* * *

I stop in front of an amusement park. I don't know what I should do now. Going back to the inn would be suicide. Just then, Kimori appears. "Hiroki. What was going on back there?"

I need to get him to forget this. "Let's not talk about that anymore." I look at the entrance. "Hey. Let's have some fun." I drag him into the amusement park

* * *

After a couple hours, it is starting to get dark. It is a lot of fun having Kimori around. We went on roller coasters and other thrill rides. I won a Snivy plush, and I gave it to Kimori. He thanked me gladly. Friends are a good thing to have. I never had this much fun in my life.

I stop at the entrance. I look at Kimori, and tell him to go back first. "I'll be back late since I don't want Kirlia to end my life."

"It's a bit dangerous late at night. You shouldn't stay alone."

"I think it's more dangerous to go back." I expect Kimori to laugh at this, but he is serious. "I'm not joking around Hiroki."

"Look. I'll be fine. I won't stay too far away from the inn." Kimori looks worried, but he decides not to keep arguing. "Just don't stay too far, and don't do anything reckless." He walks away.

I guess I should hang around the grocery store.

* * *

I gather the supplies from the store, and I walk out. I start running since it's getting dark. I keep running, but suddenly, three human figures surrounded me.

They are giving me the evil eye. One of them smirks. "You must be the guy who hangs around with the PokePals."

I frown. "Yeah, so what?"

"We don't like that you're with them, so just stay away from them."

They're forcing me to stay away? These guys are getting on my nerves. "I don't need to listen to you idiots."

They are annoyed. "Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way." They held up their fists.

I drop the grocery bags, and I try to reach for my sword. It's not there. Dang it. I must've left it in the inn.

I held up my fist. I got no choice, but to fight.

* * *

**PF50: That ends this chapter.**

***Mijumaru shakes Hiroki.***

**Mijumaru: Hiroki! Do something! Our story is going downhill because of you!**

**Hiroki: Stop shaking me! It's not my fault!**

**PF50: That ends this chapter. Please leave a review. It'll keep me motivated. I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	11. Filler Arc: Part 5

**Hiroki: Ugh.**

**Pokabu: Hiroki, you can't just groan in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Hiroki: I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I watched anime late last night.**

**Pokabu: Is watching anime all you do? People expect the main character to be cool and strong.**

**Hiroki: Relax Pokabu. It's nothing to worry about.**

**Pokabu: ...Anyways, where's PF50?**

**Hiroki: He put me in charge in writing this chapter.**

**Pokabu: You're not going to screw up the chapter, right?**

**Hiroki: If I completely change it, then he'll have my head.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

He rushes at me; I block his punch, and I counter by punching him in the face. He backs away, but I quickly use the the chance to kick him. Behind me, his two lackies rush at me. I grab the nearest trash can, and hurl it at them.

Before I turn around, the leader punches me. He keeps attacking me with his punches, not giving me any time to attack back. He pushes me to the ground.

He and his friends start kicking me without hesitation. I keep wincing._It hurts!_

He notices this. "Had enough yet? Are you finally going to stay away from them?

I spit at his shoes. "Over my dead body!" I grab his legs, and I knock him over. I jump to my feet, and kick his head.

"Gah! What are you guys doing!? Get him!" His two lackies run at me. One of them tries to punch my chest, but I sidestep and grab his punching arm; I use all of my strength to hurl him at the other one. This is too easy.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back. "Gaah!" I look behind me. The leader got me again, but this time, he is using large knife. He pulls it out, and I fall to the ground. "Gaaahhh!" _It hurts!_The pain is excruciating! I look at the wound. I'm losing a lot of blood!

I can see the leadercalling out. "Everybody, I got him! You can come out now!" I see three more guys coming out. "You guys can start kicking him to death!"

I can feel six shoes kicking at me. I need to get out of here! I try to get up, but one guy steps on me. "We can't let you get out of here."

My vision starts to get blurry. Not a good sign. I start to hear a familiar voice. "Stay away from him!" I see two green lines attacking the six guys. I look at where it came from. I see a small figure with an ivy for a tail. My vision starts to get worse. _Am I...going to...die?_

The small figure runs towards me, feeling my heart beat. "Don't worry! I contacted everybody! Don't die on me!"

Moments later I see an ambulance. I can hear different voices. "Hiroki! What happened to him!?" "He needs to get to the hospital now!"

I'm put on a stretcher, and they pull me inside the ambulance. I can't see what's going on anymore. I can feel something wet falling on me. I start feeling sleepy. _Damn...it. I...can't just...die yet. _Why didn't I listen to Kimori?

I close my eyes and black out.

* * *

...

...

...

"Is he going to be alright?

"Yes. Somehow, he managed to avoid death."

...

_I'm hearing voices. Am I...still alive?_

I open my eyes, and I find myself in the hospital. Everybody is around me. They all have tears coming from their eyes. Kirlia starts talking.

"What were you doing all by yourself last night!"

"Kirlia." Tsutarja puts her hand on Kirlia. "We shouldn't yell at him." She looks at me. "Tamazaki, how are you feeling right now?"

I try sitting up, but the pain stops me. "Geh." I lay back down.

That answers her question. "The doctor said that you have to stay in bed for a couple days."

_I have to stay in this bed for three days straight!? I'm going to go insane if I don't do anything for that long!_

I sigh. "Looks like I'm going to miss the concert today."

Kimori begins speaking. "Tsutarja won't be performing in this, so I'm taking her place. She's going to keep you company while we're gone."

_Tsutarja is not performing?_I don't feel like asking why. I still feel tired.

"Hiroki." Kimori smiles. "I'm happy that you're alive. Just don't ever do that again."

I smile. "Okay."

Everybody, excluding Tsutarja, went out of the door. Now it's just me and her. I guess I can have a friendly conversation with her.

* * *

**PF50: I have to say Hiroki, you did a good job. Looks like I won't be killing you tonight.**

**Hiroki: You were actually serious about that!? Well, at least it won't be happening. Do I get an award for this?**

**PF50: Of course. Here have this pencil.**

**Hiroki: All this for a stupid pencil!**

**PF50: That pencil used to belong to Tsutarja. People would go crazy for it.**

**Hiroki: I'm not writing another chappie again.**

**Pokabu: Thanks everybody for reading this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	12. Filler Arc: Finale

**PF50: I'm back everyone. School is taking up my time, so trying to update, though it may take a while. My internet went down for a while, so that's another reason for the delay.**

**Hiroki: ...**

**Tsutarja: What's wrong Tamazaki?**

**Hiroki: ...I can't think of anything funny to say.**

**Kirlia: I don't think our pointless chatter needs any humor.**

**Hiroki: ...Hmm...I got one!**

**PF50: If this is about anime then I-**

**Hiroki: Disclaimer! PokeFan50 doesn't own the SOS BRIGADE!**

**Tsutarja: ...**

**Kirlia: ...**

**PF50: ...Get out of my house, Hiroki.**

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

Six hours pass, and none of us speak during that time. What do you expect? It's not like I share the same interests as Tamazaki.

I look at the expression on his face. Something seems... unusual. He looks a bit down. _I better start a simple subject first._

"Is something on your mind?" I ask.

"...It's nothing," he replies.

"I noticed the hesitation there. That tells me you're lying."

He sighs. "I guess I can't hide it from you. After the rumble yesterday, I remembered some...stuff."

_More hesitation. This guy must be filled with secrets. I still don't know if I should trust him._"Is there more you want to tell me?"

He laughs.

"What's so funny?" Now I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Tsutarja. Let me ask you one thing. Do you trust me? Do you think I'm trying to gain trust from others for selfish needs?"

I can't say anything._Why is he asking me this? Why is he so hard to read? Could there be something strange about him? I've never been this curious before._

He looks at my puzzled face with a serious look, and closes his eyes. "I guess silence means that you still don't trust me. If I'm correct, then that is why I'm not telling you about what I remembered. How am I supposed to trust you if you can't trust me?"

His rhetorical question hits me. _He's showing no sign of foolishness. All he's showing is disappointment._"I guess you've got a point there."

He continues talking. "...There is one thing that I can tell you. It might be unusual hearing it from me."

_Everything about you is unusual._"What is it?"

He looks up at the ceiling. "It's sort of like a quote. It goes like this:

Lost memories are lost for a reason.

I let out a small laugh. "You're right. It's a bit funny to hear words of wisdom from you." _Is this involving his past? I feel like asking him about it, but it seems like a bad idea._

_Bang! Bang! Crash!_

The door crashes open...literally. Everybody arrives, but silence fills the room until Mijumaru begins speaking.

"Pokabu...you do know that there's a doorknob, right?"

"Hey! I'm standing on all fours, so turning that knob was going to be a pain! Besides, it's out of my reach."

"Then you could've just let me open it."

"...Oh crap. The nurse is going to kill me."

Everybody else sweat drops._Why does he have to do something stupid like that every time?_

Kimori and the others ignore the broken door and come in carrying a small, green box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh this." Kimori opens the box. "We got some chocolate from a nearby store after the concert. We thought that maybe you and Hiroki can have some."

I inspect it. They look...oddly shaped. I catch a quick sniff of it._Why does it stink?_I look at Tamazaki, and he seems to be sniffing it as well._I might as well let him taste this first._He pops the chocolate into his mouth, and less than a second, his face turns green. He spits the chocolate on the floor.

"Pokabu! What did you do with the chocolate?!" He yells.

"You assume that I did something?" Pokabu asks.

"Yes."

"You don't have proof!"

Kimori steps in the conversion. "I do recall a Growlithe stealing the box. It took us quite a while to get it back. I do have some suggestions of what the Growlithe did to it."

"I DON"T WANT TO KNOW!" Tamazaki covers his mouth with his hands.

_Thank goodness I didn't eat this first._I start questioning Kimori. "Why did you give it us if you knew a Growlithe did...something to it."

"Mijumaru says it's not good to waste food."

Tamazaki puts Mijumaru in a choke hold. "Mijumaru, is that true? You saved it so you could kill me with...whatever that is!?"

"N-no! I just wanted to give you something nice! I didn't know that was poop!"

_BLARG!_

I look at the huge mess. "Nurse! We have a messy floor with an unconscious sea otter covered with barf!"

I hear the nurse sigh. "Why did I ever agree to work for free?"

I look at the enraged human. "You've finally returned back to your normal self."

He glares at me. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It's obvious that it's a insult." I'm glad that he doesn't have that serious mood anymore. It seems depressing in my opinion.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV (Bonding Trail)**

After three gruesome days of doing absolutely nothing, I was finally discharged from the hospital. We packed our bags a little while ago, and we are now heading back to town. The trail will take about a couple hours to get us back. _I should take the time to bond with everyone._I look at each individual. _Kimori? No. He trusts me, so I should talk with the others._

_Tsutarja?_We did have a conversation (that I wanted to avoid), but I guess it's good to talk to her more. I just hope it doesn't end badly.

"Yo Tsutarja! We should talk some more."

She looks at me with curiosity. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"You should know that next time, I'm going to battle you."

She smirks. "Just make sure you don't cry after you lose."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose this time!?"

"It's not that hard to predict."

"When I grab that neck of yours, I'm going to-"

"Let's see you try."

"..."

She smirks. _Dang it. She beat me._

* * *

Talking with Tsutarja was a bad idea. I guess I should talk with others. I walk over to Pokabu and Mijumaru.

"For the last time Pokabu, NO!" Mijumaru yells.

"Come on Mijumaru. You must watch it."

"I'm not watching that lame show!"

_I hope they're not talking about the anime that I recommended to Pokabu a couple days ago. _"Hey Pokabu. What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to get Mijumaru to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

_Oh. That popular show that everyone talks about. Wait a minute! If he's watching that then he must have ignored my recommendation!_

Mijumaru interrupts. "Don't listen to whatever he says, Hiroki. He's going to make you watch a show that's for little girls."

"It's not just for little girls! Everybody watches it! Hiroki-" He turns to me. "-you must watch it!"

"No Hiroki! Don't watch it!"

I sweatdrop._They're arguing like little kids. _"I'm not going to watch it for three reasons."

Pokabu tilts his head. "Three reasons?"

"Number one, it's a cartoon."

"What's wrong with cartoons?"

"I guess you don't know me Pokabu. The only thing I watch on television is anime."

"Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Number two, it airs on Saturday mornings."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I need to watch Baka and Test during that time."

"How many animes do you watch!?"

"Number three, the title is a lie. I've seen posters around town, and those ponies don't look little to me. It also has "my" in it. I don't recall anybody in the show owning these characters."

"..."

"And that's why I'm not watching it."

Mijumaru looks happy with my response. "Nice choice. Now you must join the anti-bronies!"

_This is getting on my nerves. I should've never joined this conversation._"I'll pass."

"So then what are you!? Are you with me or Pokabu?"

"Neither."

"...Hiroki, you disappoint me." He walks away, feeling a bit sad. I know that he's joking, but this whole thing frustrates me. Am I supposed to choose a side?

"Why is it so hard to please people?" A dark rain cloud appears on my head.

Pokabu puts his hand (or whatever it is) on my shoulder. "Don't worry Hiroki. Even though people consider you as an idiot with no life; I'll still love and tolerate you."

"HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED IF YOU"RE THINKING ABOUT ME THE SAME WAY AS EVERYONE ELSE IS!?"

"...Do you need a hug?"

"Yes."

I wrap my arms around Pokabu's small body. Everybody stops, and looks at us.

"Uh... Hiroki. I think we should stop now. It's getting a bit awkward."

"Just a little longer."_A lot of people think it's weird to hug others, but I don't mind. It makes me feel that I'm not lonely._

"Can you let go now? This is getting a bit creepy."

"Okay." I unwrap my arms.

"Now that I hugged you, can you forget about the anime, and just watch the show with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ask me again, and I'll rip your vocal cords out."

He backs away in fear. "I don't think I should love and tolerate you anymore."

All the color drains out of me. _Trying to have a conversation with Pokabu and Mijumaru ended in a failure as well._

* * *

"Kirlia!" I run to her with a sad expression on my face. She sweatdrops.

"...Are you okay?"

"Kirlia. If everybody rejects me, then you would accept me, right?"

"W-what?" She blushes madly.

I put my hands on her shoulder. "Can I hug you?"

"W-W-W-HAT!?" Her face turns pink.

"You're my only hope left. Please?"_I have a strange feeling that I'm doing something embarrassing to her._

She looks down, hiding her face. "O-okay then, but... please don't do anything bad."

_Bad? Why does everbody think that I'm going to do something horrible?_

"It's just a hug." I try to wrap my arms around her. At first, she backs away, but she lets me do it.

I feel like I'm in heaven again. It feels great getting another hug.

Kirlia wraps her arms around me. "...Hiroki. Do you...enjoy this?"

"Yes. It gives me some warmth inside of me. It makes me happy."

She doesn't say anything.

"Hey Kirlia, are you alright? Kirlia? Kirlia!?" I unwrap my arms, and her body falls on the ground.

"I KILLED HER!"

Everybody else look at the body, and sweatdrop. Tsutarja looks at me and sighs. "She's not dead you idiot. She just fainted."

_FAINTED! Oh crap. First, I got in an argument with Tsutarja. Then, I got in a disagreement with Mijumaru and Pokabu. And now I made Kirlia pass out! A Slakoth has better social skills than I do!_

"How did I make her faint?"

Mijumaru smirks. "Well, you did hug her, and her face turned pink, so it's kind of obvious. You must've said something that freaked her out."

"All I said was that I feel warmth inside of me whenever I hug someone."

Mijumaru starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about Kirlia. She'll be fine." He continues laughing.

_If there's a job about giving people advice on how to lose a friend, then I would be perfect for it._

I stay silent after that.

* * *

**(Hiroki's House)**

I finally return! I jump towards the couch and lay back. I wince. _Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the injury._I remember the nurse telling me that I have to let the wound heal itself. She also said not to do any extreme activities._Looks like I won't be training for a while._

I look outside the window and notice a strange figure in a flower garden. The flower garden actually belongs to me. _I should take responsibility and water the flowers tomorrow._The strange figure then disappears._I wonder who that was?_

_Knock! Knock!_

The front door opens, and Pokabu comes in. He looks at the door. "You should really stop forgetting to lock the door."

"How did you open the door?"

"I had to jump a couple times to grab the knob."

"...Anyways, do you need anything?"

He holds up a DVD of that show he likes. "Is it okay if I watch it here? Mijumaru is using the television right now."

"There's not anything I want to watch right now, so it's fine."

He smiles. "Thanks."

I lift my body up, and set up the DVD. "I should sleep now. I'm feeling a bit tired. You can stay here for the night."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

I went to my room and fall on my bed._I hope tomorrow will be a good day._

_RING! RING!_

I pick up the telephone. "This is Hiroki. Who is this?"

"Tamazaki, you have an appointment tomorrow with Foodin. You probably won't go, so I'll just drag you there if I have to."

_It's Tsutarja. Looks like I'll be trying to keep my sanity safe tomorrow._I don't how long I'll last if Foo Foo keeps talking about Tsutarja. I hang up the phone.

"Uguu." Tomorrow is going to be terrible.

* * *

**PF50: If you guys are wondering about what I think of the show then I'll tell you. I'm not a brony or a hater. Let's just say I'm a neutral. I did some research about this just for Pokabu's part. I have no opinion of the show. I've never seen it.**

**Hiroki: Thanks for rea-**

**PF50: I thought I told you to get out of my house.**

**Hiroki: But I'm jus-**

**PF50: Get out.**

**Hiroki: Please review! Also, Ayu's catchphrase is awesome!**

**PF50: Security!**


	13. A Rose With No Thorns: Part 1

**Kimori: Is the pork done yet?**

**Hiroki: Yeah. I only heated the pig.**

**Mijumaru: ...Why does it look familiar?**

**Hiroki: ...**

**Mijumaru: ...**

**Kimori: ...**

**...POKABU!**

* * *

(Part 2: A Rose With No Thorns)

* * *

_...There's a rope attached to her leg. She tries her hardest to pull me up. ...Why is she saving me? It's too dangerous to be here. That rope might break off._

_"Who are you?"_

_...She doesn't reply. Her grip tightens. Her leafy hands..._

_..._

_..._

_It feels warm. What is this feeling? Could it be from the light?_

_..._

_Now I'm getting confused._

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

"Tamazaki. Wake up. Tamazaki!"

Ugh. Need more sleep.

"Seriously, wake up!"_Whip! Whip!_

"Ow!" I open my eyes and see the grass snake. "Tsutarja! What do you want, and how did you get in my house!?"

She sighs. "You really need to remember to lock your door."

"Okay, this front door thing is getting old now."

"You know it's not a joke, right? Thieves can get in your house."

Wait a minute. Why didn't Pokabu lock the door? "Anyways, why are you here?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"...Oh no." Today is the day that my sanity is put to the test. I have to see Foo Foo. "Hey Tsutarja, can you look out the window for a moment?"

She seems confused by this. "Uh...okay." She looks down the window. "What am I suppose to... HEY!"

I've got to escape! If I go to the psychiatrist then it's GAME OVER! I run downstairs, but I immediately stop and feel the pain of the injury. Curses! Why does this have to happen at the worst time!

Tsutarja takes her time coming downstairs. "I told you that you won't be getting out of this."

"It's too early, so I should just relax for a while. You don't have to rush me."

"Hiroki. Help me!" That voice isn't Tsutarja's. We both look around the living room. "I'm on the couch." Tsutarja and I look in front of the couch and spot Mijumaru tied up in a rope.

I really do need to lock the door. I can't believe something ridiculous like this is happening_._"Uh...what are you doing?"

He struggles. "I don't know what's going on! I woke up all tied up, and I need to pee badly. I don't know how long I can hold it in!"

"You're not peeing on my carpet!" I try to untie the ropes.

"Stop!" Pokabu tackles me away from Mijumaru.

We all look at him with curiosity.

I rub my head. "Uh...were you the one who tied him up?"

"Yes."

Mijumaru keeps struggling on the rope. "Pokabu! You better get me out of this or else I'll use razor shell on you!"

"You can't do anything since your hands are tied."

Tsutarja breaks up the conversation. "Tamazaki, I made your breakfast."

Pokabu looks at me with confusion. "Why is Tsutarja making you breakfast?"

She answers the question. "He can't even take care of himself, so he's helpless without me."

What?! Lies! I feel like punching her face right now.

Mijumaru chuckles.

This is getting on my nerves. "What's so funny?"

"Do you need mama Tsutarja to change your diaper?"

"Why you son of a-"

"You shouldn't say something like that baby Hiroki. You'll probably make your mommy mad." The other two start laughing.

"Shut up Mijumaru!"

"Speaking of moms, where are your parents Hiroki?" This stuns me. I never expected him to ask me something like. I'm not mad anymore. I just feel uncomfortable.

"..."

His goofy smile disappears. "Hiroki, is something wrong?"

What am I supposed to do? Tell him that my parents are dead? No! That will make things uncomfortable. "...Tsutarja, I think I should go now. Forget breakfast."

She stares at me for a moment. Did she notice? "Okay then Tamazaki. Let's go."

I would actually rather leave than talk about...that.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to get me out of this?"

I look back at the poor sea otter. "Sorry, but that's not my problem."

"Hiroki! Please just get me out of this."

I look at Pokabu. "May I ask what you're going to do to him?"

"I'm going to make him know about the wonderful world of ponies. He holds up the DVDs.

I sweatdrop at this. I can't believe they are still talking about this.

Mijumaru panicks. "There's no way I'm going to watch that! Besides, this isn't your house!"

"Don't worry Pokabu. You can use the DVD player whenever you like," I said.

"WHAT!? Hiroki, come on. You must be joking. You can't just let Pokabu torture me with this."

"Of course I can. I can also let him use it the WHOLE day."

"Hiroki, you son of a-"

"Mijumaru, you shouldn't say bad words."

"Hiroki, I'll make sure you die when I get out of here!"

"Have fun Mijumaru." I don't understand why Mijumaru is freaking out about. It's just a TV show. It's not like he needs to go to where I'm going. I slam the front door and lock it. Looks like I won't have to worry about everything in this house...hopefully.

* * *

Today is a clear, sunny morning. The pidoves are chirping, people are singing random songs that give them a huge smile on their faces. It's unusual for such a happy setting to show up on a bad day. Tsutarja probably has a different perspective of this day. That smile on her face shows that it's going to be a wonderful day for her. Wait a minute. Could it be that she might enjoy the torture that I'm going to be put through? Hopefully that's not it.

In front of me lies the building that will trap me in the cold plot of fate. Tsutarja opens the door. I have a feeling that Giratina is happily trying to invite me into the terror. We go up to the second floor, and we stop in front of the wooden door. I sigh and open the door. I should just get this over with.

"Tamazaki. I almost forgot to tell you that this appointment will last for eight hours."

"WHAT! EIGHT HOURS!"

She slams the door shut. I try turning the knob, but it wouldn't let me. I look behind me and see Foo Foo with a huge smile on his face. "Let's have fun today, Hiroki."

...

I'm going to die.

* * *

**Mijumaru's POV**

"Curse you Pokabu!" I can't use razor shell since that pig took my scalchop. Water gun and aqua jet? Bad idea. I don't want to pay the damages in this house.

He puts the disk in the DVD player with that evil grin on his face. I need to get out of here. The screen turns on, and the annoying theme song comes up. "Don't worry. You'll become one of us soon enough" Pokabu tells me.

His words are scaring me. One of us? What does he mean by that? The first episode begins.

After watching ten minutes of it, I lose my sanity. I shoot a quick, but powerful water gun, which hits Pokabu right in the face. He drops my scalchop, and I grab it with my mouth. I somehow use razor shell to cut the rope. I take the DVD out, and slice it to pieces. This wretched thing won't terrorize anybody anymore. I look over at Pokabu, and he's rubbing his head from crashing into Hiroki's computer. The computer is now completely destroyed. It looks like I have to get Hiroki a new computer.

I run outside. I throw my scalchop to the ground from frustration. Pokabu will regret he ever did that to me. I look at my scalchop and pick it up with a sense of contentment. At least I got my scalchop back. I walk towards town, tripping a couple times from clumsiness.

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Two hours have passed, and I don't know how much more I can take. During those hours, Foo Foo showed me a clip of everything Tsutarja does on a daily basis. Tsutarja eating breakfast, Tsutarja practicing different instruments, Tsutarja taking a stroll at the park, Tsutarja taking a bath, and even Tsutarja sleeping. Ugh. Who filmed all this!? This is just plain wrong.

"Foo Foo. Can you please just talk about something else besides Tsutarja?"

He sighs. "Oh alright." He takes out the list of my problems. "Let's see...Ah. We should talk about your daily activities."

"What!" I back away in fear. "You're not going to stalk me, are you!?"

He laughs. "You know that I don't peek into others' lives."

That video just told me that you're lying. I should be happy now that he's finally changing the subject.

"Anyways, back to what I'm saying. What do you usually do all the time?"

"Scrub toilets."

"...Uh...anything else?"

"Sleep."

He sighs. What does he expect me to say?

"What do you watch on TV?" he asks.

"Anime."

"For how long?"

"...I don't keep track of the time."

"There's your problem. I'm guessing you watch a lot of anime every day."

"Okay, so what?"

"It's not healthy to watch anime all of the time. You should go outside, and do some other activities. If you need suggestions on what to do then you should do what your friends do."

Do what the others do? Foo Foo is actually being helpful for once. It's a bit sad that I have to limit on how much anime I watch a day, but at least there might be some other things to do.

He went to the cabinet to grab a green disk. "The discussion is over now. How about we watch the second film?"

There's another disk!? I look over at the cabinet, and there are plenty of CDs on the shelves. Just by looking at all them, I'll predict that it'll take about a month to finish all that. I know that I'm over-exaggerating, but the amount of DVDs of Tsutarja is absurd. What did this guy do for a living!?

The doorknob turns. This could be it. Maybe Tsutarja has finally realized that I'm about to die here, and she's here to save me. ...Nope. I kind of doubt that would happen. Maybe it could be Mijumaru, who is free from Pokabu's grasp, coming here to kill me. Well...at least getting killed by him is better than getting killed by Foo Foo.

The door opens, and I think I'm hallucinating. Because the guy that came in is Steve.

I jump back and unsheathe my sword. "Foo Foo, watch out! This guy is here to kill us, well me mostly."

"Ah Steve, what are you doing here?"

What did he just say!? He walks over to the enemy and shakes his hand. Wait a minute. Could this be...that Foo Foo is on Steve's side? That makes sense. In some anime, a good guy, who is unusual and suspicious, betrays the protagonist at one point, and traps him in a deadly situation. ...Wow. I guess I do watch a lot of anime. My theories are getting a bit silly.

I point the sword at Steve's throat. Foo Foo justs look back and forth between us. "I guess you two have already met."

"Oh we met alright. This guy tried to kill me!"

"Whoa dude, take it easy. I'm just here to deliver pizza."

I can tell that he's being serious. It doesn't seem like he's here to kill me, but I have a feeling something far worse is going to happen.

I sheathe my sword. "Fine then, but if you try to do something I'll slice you."

He quickly nods his head. Foo Foo shows Steve the DVD. "Since Steve is here, I have a good idea on what we all should do."

More like bad idea. Steve sits on a chair getting comfortable. Oh no. Having Foo Foo around is already bad enough, but having Steve here too is far more worse. I can't even describe how bad that is. Foo Foo inserts the DVD. "If I recall, I think this might be the best one yet."

I think I'm having goosebumps. "What do you mean by best one?"

He grins at me. "You'll see, and if you don't understand what's going on, then Steve will explain it."

I don't want to find out. If I see Tsutarja on that screen again then I might lose it. I run to the window.

"SOMEBODY, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**Narrator's POV (Unknown Location)**

A lone figure stands in the middle of town looking at the newspaper.

_There has been rumors that a rare rose is located at the Purity Garden near a resident's home. Anyone who finds this rose, is considered to be lucky. In the past, many people have found this, but now the rose is becoming very rare. Anyone who finds this may sell it for high prices of up to five million pokés._

The reward catches his eye. Five million pokés. He grins.

* * *

**Kimori's POV**

It's five ó clock, so Hiroki should be done by now. The front door of the building opens, and Hiroki comes out crawling.

He grabs onto my shoulders. "I'm finally free from Giratina's grasp!" I sweatdrop at this. He's being very dramatic about this. "So, what happened during the appointment?"

"Torture! Those cruel things he did to me aren't considered human! I've been forced to watch these videos of Tsutarja! It shows every single thing she does! The worst was that second one he showed me! It lasted for SIX HOURS! I saw something very horrific in that one! I don't even know what was going, but I know it's bad!"

...Wow. This guy knows how to joke around. I don't know who would actually believe this. "Well, you're done, so let's go."

* * *

We are walking through the Park of Emotions. I don't know why it's called that. There's a fountain in the middle of the park. Benches are in several different places. Couples are hanging out here. A stroll through a park during the sunset looks romantic. I guess that's how the park got it's name. This brings back the memories of me and Tsutarja.

On one side of the park, there are two swings. If I recall, Tsutarja is usually on the swings when she wants to be alone.

"Did Foodin tell you anything important?"

"Hmm..." He closes his eyes to think. "I think he told me to go outside more since I watch anime all the time." He continues thinking. "Hey Kimori. What do usually do on your free time?"

I wonder why he's asking me this. "I usually hang out with Tsutarja."

"What do you do with her?"

"Stroll with the park with her, get some food, hug, and I sometimes give her flowers." Why is he asking me this?

He takes out a piece of paper (where does he get all this stuff?), and writes something down. "Okay then. Now I know what I should do tomorrow."

"Wait a minute. What's this all about?"

"Foo Foo told me that I should do some activities that my friends are doing, so maybe I should try what you do."

"You're seriously going to do all that!"

"Well, it might help me build trust with her."

"Tsutarja is my mate! I can't allow you to do something like that!"

"Okay, sorry. You do have a point about that. It might get awkward if I give her flowers."

We both laugh at that. I can't imagine him doing that. He stops laughing, and he went back to thinking.

"Wait a minute. I feel like I should be doing something right now. Flowers...flowers...Oh wait! Now I remember!" He starts running towards his house. I follow him. What's on his mind?

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

I keep running. I can't believe I almost forgot. I dash towards the Purity Garden. I need to water the flowers. I do own this garden, so I better take responsibility. Behind me, Kimori is trying to catch up to me.

"Stop!" The voice belongs to a girl. I stop, and in front of me, a pokemon appears.

She has white petals for hair. She's wearing a long, green cape on her back, and she has a dark green mask. The mask possesses red irises and has yellow eyelids. Her hands are bouquets of roses; the roses on her right are red, and the ones on the left are blue. If I remember correctly then this must be a Roserade.

She doesn't seem too happy. "Get any closer to this garden, and I'll hurt you!"

What's going on here?

* * *

**PF50: The first chapter of arc two is done.**

**Kirlia: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on what you guys think about this story.**

**PF50: I'm going to sleep now. I'm feeling tired.**

**Update: The beginning of the first and second chapter changed. You can check it out if you want.**


	14. A Rose With No Thorns: Part 2

**Hiroki: Hey everybody! I'm here, by myself, in this chat room. The reason why PF50 took so long to get this chapter uploaded is because of a small writer's block, school, and he was also trying to work a little bit on his other stories (even though he hasn't finished a single chapter). ...Wow, it's very silent in this room.**

**...**

**Hiroki: Where did everybody go? Tsutarja? Pokabu? Kirlia?**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

A new problem occurs. There's a Roserade blocking me from entering the garden. Why is it that I have to deal with problems everyday? Are there any strategies to get by this pokemon? Let's see, fighting her would be suicide. My injury isn't completely healed yet, and this pokemon is poisonous. I guess there's only one way to convince her that I'm not an enemy.

"I'm not here stupid anything bad, so I'm just going to pa-"

"I don't trust you boy."

Well that didn't work. Kimori is still far behind, so he won't be helping me. I need something that will make her happy. I grab a water bottle from my bag (Kimori always wants to know where I get all these stuff) and open the cap. I slowly advance to her. She holds her left rose at me, ready to make a move. I hold the water bottle above her head, and pour all the water on her.

"There. That should make you happy."

"..."

Nothing is happening. Did I do something wrong?

She uses petal dance, and all of the pink petals strikes me. Try imagining a guy, with an injury, getting blasted by petals, screaming out in pain like an insane person. Yup, that's what happened.

"What was that for!?"

"Your trying to attack me."

"But it's just water!"

"It's not hundred percent pure."

Okay. Now I know that she's joking around, but a joke shouldn't be used in this kind of situation. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I should let you know, I own this garden." I point to my house. "I live there, and I've been told that whoever owns this house also owns the garden."

Her eyes widen, as if she just saw a ghost. "I-I see. I'll grant you access to the Purity Garden. Please don't do anything to reckless here." She bows her head. She doesn't have to show such formality.

I didn't expect that to work, but at least I don't have to worry about it. I try to walk past her, but she stops me. "If you do anything to harm this garden, then you won't be forgiven." I gulp. For a plant, she can be quite scary. I try to walk past her again, but she stops me, again. "What is it now? I'm not a dangerous nature destroyer. You don't have to keep an eye on me every second."

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hana. May I know yours?"

"Hiroki. Now can you please stop getting in front of me?"

"Yes. I am sorry for that. You can go on ahead."

* * *

The garden is beautiful. Different varieties of flowers are everywhere. If someone were to view the whole garden, then would be seeing a field of rainbows. Bellosoms, Cherubis, Skiplooms, and many other grass types are mingling, eating berries, and watering plants. The sunset in the sky makes this scene relaxing. I would describe this place as heaven. Hana-san (it's best to be polite) is acting like a tour guide, explaining to me about each flower.

I look towards my right, and notice a huge tree on a hill. Strangely, it's not surrounded by flowers. Around the area is just grass. It makes me curious. I want to get near it. I make my way up the hill with Hana-san following me. I stop and look at the tree carefully. It has thick brown bark, and it has about fifteen branches. The strange thing is that only one of them has leaves; the others don't.

"Do you want to hear the myth of this tree?" I turn around, and notice her red eyes pointing towards me.

"Myth?"

"Yes. This tree lived since the beginning of life. In the past, Arceus told everybody that some one's life will be symbolized by this tree. The branches represent the pieces of contentment. If a branch has leaves, then the person's life being symbolized reached the happiness of another person. If all branches manage to get leaves on them, a miracle would happen."

"A miracle?"

"You seem to be very interested in this topic. I wish I have more to say, but this is all I know. You shouldn't dwell into this too much. It's just a myth after all."

She's right. It's just a myth, but that story made me more curious. I look up at the branches. One branch with leaves. "Hana-san, was that branch like this the whole time?"

She looks at the branch. "Now that you mention it, I remember that it used to have no leaves."

I wonder what this could mean. "When did it start growing leaves?"

"It started having leaves about... eight years ago."

Eight years ago. I was six around that time. There's no possible way that this special individual can be me.

"Do you believe in this myth, Hiroki?"

"No." That was a lie. Everything she told me made me believe in this.

"Shall I tell you a poem I made up about this?"

"Sure."

There lies an empty tree,

A tree as sad as the color blue,

Help others that you see,

And blessings will shower within you.

The poem impresses me. I think she should be a poetess.

I look at the bark of the tree. I slowly move my right hand, and my palm makes contact with the bark. It feels like a normal tree, rough and hard, but it feels warm. What a strange tree.

* * *

_Do you wish to know the light of the world where everybody around you is happy?_

* * *

I remove my hand from the tree. "Did you hear that?"

She looks at me with a puzzled face. "I didn't hear anything. Is there something wrong?"

"N-no." This must have been my imagination. Maybe I really do watch too much anime.

"Let's go. There are other places that I want to show you." We both walk down the hill. I look back at the tree one more time. I should come visit here again next time. I continue following Hana-san.

"Hana-san, why did you try to block me from this garden?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't trust humans."

"Then why did you trust me? Is it because I'm special?" For the first time in my life, somebody is actually complimenting me.

"A couple years ago, a Typlosion informed me that a human who would someday live in that house would be a kind person."

It doesn't take a genius to know that the Typlosion was Burner.

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

Her expression saddens. "I used to like them until something happened thirteen years ago. _This used to be an attraction. Humans and pokemon enjoyed the sight of the flowers. One day, somebody spotted a rare type of flower. It was the rose with no thorns. These roses are only found here in the Purity Garden. Many people in this town were poor, and they became desperate. They would steal these roses and sell them to other towns for a high price. That's when my family decided to take action to stop this. War started, and it lasted for a couple months. I was a young budew at the time, and I was sheltered somewhere safe, where I wouldn't get hurt. Everybody promised me that they would return, but they never did. I was devastated. Many times I tried to call out to them, but I only heard the wind. I rushed to the Purity Garden to look for survivors, but there were only a couple of humans. The garden was destroyed. All of the flowers were gone, trees were uprooted, and the place smelled like gunpowder. The heartless humans were cheering for their victories, and all of them held the roses in their hands. No corpses were found. I cried for day on end. I never knew that there were such terrible people out there. I felt like I lost everything, but I saw the huge tree that we both saw a while back. There were no leaves during that time, but that tree gave me a new hope. The garden needed to be revived, so for a long time, I managed to make it beautiful again. Some of my friends helped me to make this happen. I was overjoyed that I received help. After everything was fixed, I felt that this conflict wouldn't happen again, but I was wrong. About a year ago, the humans heard that there was another rose here, so they tried to find it. I didn't want the same thing to happen again, so I attacked many trespasser to guard this place._ That was the reason why I confronted you. That ends my story of why I don't trust humans." She ends the story with a depressing face.

I can understand her sorrow. Losing those close to her must've been painful. "I understand your situation now. Your goal is to keep this garden a beautiful place. Am I right?"

She smiles. "I'm happy that you understand me. This garden is very special to me. I feel like I have a purpose in life. Did you ever feel something like that?"

"No. I've never experienced something like that before."

"Do you have a dream that you want to fulfill?"

A dream. Do I have one? I don't know.

"I don't have one." I start feeling sad. Doesn't everybody have a dream?

"Don't worry about it. You'll eventually find one. Everybody will always have a goal in life." She pats my head with her rose.

Maybe she's right. "Thank you for sharing your wisdom Hana-sensei."

"She chuckles. "You don't have to call me that. I think Hana-san is just fine."

"Okay, Hana-san."

The sun finishes setting, notifying everyone that it's late.

"It's getting late now. You should go home Hiroki." With that, she leaves.

"Hiroki!" I look back and see Kimori carrying twigs.

"Kimori, where were you? I thought you were right behind me."

He rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I got distracted from a guy who was selling all these." He holds up all these twigs. I sweatdrop. That's a ton he bought there. He could've just look for some in the woods.

"Putting the twig subject aside, do you want to spend the night over at my house? It's getting quite dark, and my house is near by."

* * *

The door was open, and the first thing I notice is that my living room is a mess. The computer is completely destroyed, and my carpet is wet. I can guess what happened here. I should buy a new computer.

At least the TV is safe. I don't know what I would do if I have to miss anime for a day. I turn the TV on, and jump onto the couch. "Lucky Star is on right now. Do you want to watch?"

"Uh... Hiroki." He points at where I'm sitting. I see a huge wet stain at where I'm sitting. "Geh!" I jump out of the couch, landing on my rear. It looks like Mijumaru couldn't hold it in.

After a couple minutes, I turn on the channel showing a girl trying to eat a chocolate cornet.

"Hey Kimori, how do you eat a chocolate cornet?"

"I just start eating it from the bottom."

"What is the bottom part of a chocolate cornet?"

"I think it's the... wait a minute! Why are we discussing something pointless!? Just watch the anime."

"Heh. Heh."

"Hiroki, this isn't funny."

A few minutes later, a new topic comes into my mind. "What do you think is better: manga or light novels?"

"What are those?"

My expression darkens. "Kimori, what have you been doing with your life?"

He sweatdrops. "I should be asking you that."

The show ends, and Kimori looks out the window. "Hiroki, I saw you with somebody while I was buying my twigs. Who was he or she?"

"She's a Roserade who's very wise. It would be amazing if she could share every single of her wisdom." I will listen to everything she says!" I salute.

He sweatdrops. "I think you're going over the top with this. Do you know her name?"

"Hana-san."

He gets a surprise look on his face. "Hana?"

"What? Do you know her?"

"Hiroki-" He looks at me with a serious face. "-she's one of the members of the band."

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

* * *

The night sky illuminates the room. The plushy is placed on top of my drawers, and the bed sheets are on the floor. This room is pretty much empty and silent. I grab the bed sheets and plop it on my bed. I jump on top and I look up at the ceiling. A lot of crazy things happened today. It surprises me how I got myself into all of this. I remember what Kimori told me before he entered the guest bedroom. He said that Hana-san was supposed to be on a vacation somewhere far away. If she came back, then why didn't she tell everybody? Maybe this related to the story she told me. Should I ask her about this tomorrow? I don't know if it's a smart idea to do that.

Next to my bed is the window. I look up at sky and see a bright, shining star. _Do you have a dream that you want to fulfill?_Those words are embed into my mind. I suddenly remember that I still want to beat Tsutarja. Is that all I want to do? Just to defeat her?

Forget it. Hana-San did tell me that I might find the answer one day. I hope it does. Only Dialga can tell. I close my eyes and drift into slumber.

* * *

_"Take this!" I manage to land a hit on Tsutarja. She falls on her back, panting from exhaustion. She struggles to get back up, but she falls back to the ground which means... I won. I finally beat Tsutarja. Mijumaru, Pokabu, Kirlia, and Kimori are shocked, and can't say anything from what happened. Tsutarja turns away from everybody from shame. _

_I don't feel anything. No glory. No pride (do I even have any from the start?)._

_What should I do now? I defeated her, but is that it? Is this really my true goal in life?_

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_ "Ugh." I slap my hand against the alarm clock and yawn. I remember that dream I had. _Sigh._ I really am an idiot. The sun shines brightly, telling me that a new day has just arrived. Another day for a guy with no dreams begins.

* * *

**Hiroki: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the second arc. The first arc is just the introduction. Oh yeah, if you're wondering what "san" is then I'll tell you about it. It is used at the end of a person's name. It gives respect to the person (for example, calling an older person's name). PF50 just wants to add something like this here. PF50 may take a while to update because of school. ...It's kind of scary in here with nobody around.**

**?: Please leave a review.**

**Hiroki: Wh-Who are you!?**

**?: Your tormentor. NOW YOU MUST FEEL PAIN!**

**Hiroki: GAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**


	15. A Rose With No Thorns: Part 3

**Hana: Welcome to chapter fifteen.**

**PF50: Hana, you need to put more enthusiasm in this. I need someone who can make up for all these terrible greetings that Hiroki made.**

**Mijumaru: Yeah. It's pretty much his fault for making stupid jokes that nobody cares about.**

**Hana: I'm not the type who screams like a fangirl.**

**PF50: True, but if you put enough enthusiasm in what you say, then the readers will be pumped for the chapter. Mijumaru, show her how it's done.**

**Mijumaru: Welcome to chapter fifteen!**

**PF50: Louder!**

**Mijumaru: WELCOME TO CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

**PF50: Yeah! Do you understand how your supposed to do this Hana? Hana?**

**Mijumaru: She left.**

**PF50: Oh. Looks like I'll get someone else to do this.**

**Mijumaru: Oh, before I forget, there's a very important notice at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Hmm... What to do? A couple hours ago I made a list of things I could consider as a goal in life, but I only managed to come up with three ideas. Yeah, it takes me that long to use critical thinking. This whole process of thinking makes school work look like a joke.

I start reading off of the list. Number one, be like your friends. Cross that out. Everybody is completely different, and trying to mimic them would be difficult. I can't be cool like Tsutarja. Kirlia is just confusing. I don't get why she's acting so weird around me. Pokabu has the personality of a kid. And, no offense to Mijumaru, but he's rather silly. In my opinion, he's the most unreliable of the group.

Number two, lead to a normal life. Have fun at school, get a job, get married, have kids, and enjoy the rest of your life. Cross that out too. I need something that's not too boring. Have fun at school? Who has fun at school!? As for jobs, all the ones that I know of right now are too boring, so forget that. Get married? Um.. let's skip that one. Have kids? Let's skip that one too.

Number three, play jokes on your friends. Is that really a goal?

All of these options are terrible. Is there something that I can actually do that makes me feel satisfied? I hurl the notes across the living room, feeling frustrated with myself. Not only am I frustrated, but I'm also feeling nervous. The shuddering of my body and the shaking of my legs keep bothering me. Today is the day I solve this mystery about Hana-san. Last night, Kimori told me that he has something important to do today, so I'm all by myself on this one. I just hope I don't receive a negative response from her.

I place my hand onto the doorknob of the front door. Wait a minute. Kimori said that Hana-san was a member of the PokePals (is that the band name?). Maybe I should try asking somebody else first before I approach Hana-san. Let's see, who to ask first?

* * *

"Tsutarja!" I slam open the door of the PokePals' home, only to see Kirlia in a blue dress. Who knew that pokemon wear varying clothing?

"Hiroki, do you need something?" She asks.

"Yes. Have you seen Tsutarja? I need to ask her something important."

"Tsutarja isn't here today. Kimori took her somewhere, but I don't know where they went." She lets out a sigh. "I wonder what those two are doing right now."

This has got to be the worst timing ever. Looks like I have to ask Kirlia.

"Kirlia, I have to ask you something. Is there anybody else in the band besides you and the other three?"

She responds immediately. "There is another member, but she's on a long trip, so I haven't seen her in a while. Why are you asking this?"

"Just wondering." She can't tell if I'm lying or not. "When did she leave on this trip?"

"About a year ago."

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

"No. She didn't say anything else when she left."

Dang it. I'm not getting good information from this. "Okay then. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to check on Pokabu now." I begin walking towards the hallway. "Oh, one more thing." I look at her. "That dress looks good on you."

She responds by jumping in shock, with her face turning red. "Uh.. um.." She can't form a sentence. I sometimes wonder why she does that.

* * *

"Pokabu!" I open the door to his room, only to find him sitting in the corner muttering something. The atmosphere of this room is giving me the chills. "P-Pokabu, can I ask you something?"

"..revenge..revenge..revenge..revenge..."

What!? I jump back, not knowing whether I'm shocked or scared. "Pokabu, you're not acting like yourself."

"Must... burn... sea... otter."

"Pokabu, you're starting to scare me. Please act like your normal self."

"..."

"Okay then. I'm just going to leave now, so make sure you calm down when I get back." I rush towards the door, and close it.

_Inhale. Exhale._

I need to stay away from him for a long time.

* * *

I try opening the front door, but a certain sea otter from the other side opens it first. "Hiroki! I need to ask you something." Hey, wait a minute! That was supposed to be my line!

"What is it?"

"I heard from Kirlia that you're seeking for information. Is that true?"

"Yup. What about it?"

"I'll be able to he-"

_Slam!_

The door opens again. "Hiroki! Why did you slam the door on me!?"

"Because I don't need your help. I don't know if I can trust you on this."

He gives me "Come on. You can trust me. I'm reliable." His eyes stares into mine with determination. It's starting to creep me out.

I let out a deep sigh. I might as well take advantage of this. "Okay then! Here is my question. I want to know if there's anybody bold enough to steal Kirlia's panties."

"That's a stupid question."

Hmmm... I need to think of a lie. "Mijumaru, I've checked the daily newspaper, and it said that running around with a panty on their heads is the coolest fad."

"Huh!?" He shows a rather disgusted and confused face as if I'm crazy. "The last time I read the newspaper was when they said that basket weaving was the new fad."

"They changed their minds. So anyways, I want you to steal Kirlia's panties, and run around town wearing that thing on your head while singing a catchy song."

"What!? No way! I'm not making a death wish! Forget it!" He crosses his arms in a X-shape.

"Everybody will think you're fearless, and also, if you do this, then I'll completely trust you, and I will forever think you are cool Mijumaru-sama." I bow hiding my little smirk.

Mijumaru, completely surprised, rubs the back of his head. "Well... I guess I'll do it. If it makes me cool, then I'll try." He runs to her room, and he comes back a minute later with a pink underwear on his head.

I look away from, covering my mouth with my hand to avoid laughing at this ridiculous scenario. "Mi-Mijumaru, make sure you s-sing loudly while you're running around. Everybody is going to love it." Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

He salutes, and starts running out of the door.

"Hahahaha!" I slap my hand against the wall. I can't believe he fell for it! Looks like my list did help after all. I should try this more often. I look out the window, seeing Mijumaru running towards the center of the town. I need to remind myself to dig up his grave later.

* * *

**(Purity Garden)**

It should be the afternoon now since the sun is shining brightly on a warm spring day. I can't find Hana anywhere, so there's still time for me to decide whether to ask her that question or not. This might make her angry, but I need to find out. Curiosity is getting the best of me. "Auuuh," I yawn. I need to rest for a bit. I head in the direction of the nearest tree, and lay my back on it.

Everything seems too quiet around here. The same pokémon from yesterday are still here doing the same things. The only ones that were not familiar here is the Mudkip and the Charmander. The Mudkip is trying to pluck an Oddish from the ground while the Charmander is trying to stop him. Poor Oddish. I hope nothing bad happens to it.

My eyes are beginning to get heavy. No. Must. Not. Sleep... Zzzzzz.

* * *

_Something is wrong here. The whole garden is deserted. There are no trees, no flowers, and no wildlife. The grasses are covered in blood, but there are no corpses. What's going on here? Where am I?_

_I start hearing roars of cheer. I look towards the direction of the sound, and there are about fifty soldiers with shotguns slung on their backs and knives in their hands. On their other hands, they're carrying huge roses. But the roses scares me the most. There's something unusual about the stem. My eyes widen in fear. No. This can't be. No!_

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I clutch my chest, trying to grasp my surroundings. Everything is the way it should. Flowers everywhere, live trees, and lively pokemon doing their businesses. I sigh in relief. It was just a bad dream. I suddenly notice a glimmer next to a couple of trees. I walk towards it and I find a pocket knife. How did this end up here? I look around trying to see if anybody is around. Nothing. Looks like whoever left this must've been gone by now. I put the knife in my bag. It's not a good idea to leave something dangerous out here.

After that strange dream, I realize that I must ask her now. Off in the distance, I spot her. "Hana-san!"

She turns her direction towards me.

"I need to ask you an important question, so please answer."

* * *

**Tsutarja: The name "Hana" means flower in Japanese.**


	16. A Rose With No Thorns: Part 4

**Hiroki's POV**

"Hana-san, can you tell me more about that rose?" This is actually pretty scary, prying like this.

"What kind of rose?" she asks.

I know that she's trying to avoid the topic, and for a second I feel like backing down. "You know which rose I'm talking about."

She cringes and her head drops a little. "What's with this question all of a sudden?"

I raise my voice a little louder. "I remember your saying that the rose is in danger. If that's the case, then I'll help protect it."

I can hear the small voice coming out of her mouth. "No. I can do it myself."

I guess I have no choice. "Hana-san, do you know what this is?" I pull out the knife. For some reason, I feel regret for pulling this out, but I have to show her.

She takes a look at the knife, and in less than a second her eyes widen. She falls backwards and tries to scoot away from me. "W-where did you that!?"

"I just found it a moment ago. Does this have anything to do with the rose?" I realize that I just crossed the line.

She isn't acting like herself today. I remember that she's usually calm, but now she's shaking in fear.

* * *

_"Hana, make sure you don't trust anybody while I'm gone."_

_"Mom, where you going?"_

_A tear flowed down her face. "If you don't see me or your father... then please don't get sad." She smiled as if everything was going to be fine. _

_The door broke open, and the humans barged in. "There are still some survivors here! Kill them!_

_"Hana, run! Don't worry about me!"_

_"But-"_

_"Go!"_

_As soon as she yelled, a dagger digged into her back, then followed by a couple more._

_"Mom!"_

_Her eyes drooped as another tear fell from her eyes. "Please... be safe." She fell to the ground._

_"Mom! No!"_

* * *

"Can you leave me alone now?" She faces to the ground, with tears coming out of her eyes and making their way towards her cheeks.

"But I-"

"Leave." She continues looking at the ground, not moving a bit. I've never been in a situation like this, but the only thing I can do is leave.

There must've been something else I could say, but I can't figure that out. As I started walking around town, I was wondering for a bit about what to do next. Right now, I'm in front of a newly constructed library that's open twenty-four hours. I walk in to see a Noctowl staring at me.

"Welcome. Please look around for any books." He spread his wing towards the bookshelves.

Maybe I can find a book about the rose, then maybe it will give hint about Hana-san. I don't know why I'm getting nosy, but I remember a voice inside my head saying something.

_"Help her."_

I have no idea why, but I must get involved. I start looking through the R section to find a variety of books and novels. The first book is called "Reader's Guide to Making Friends". Ugh. I hate this. I kind of doubt a book like this can actually help.

I begin feeling dizzy. "Geh."

_"I'm using this book to make friends. Is that wrong?"_

_"No. I just find it awkward. Anyways, what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

_She flipped through the pages._

_"Hey! Are you listening to me!?"_

"Gah." The dizziness subsides. What was that? I don't recognize that voice. This memory... it makes me happy, but the same time, it's making me sad. No! I shake my head. This isn't the time to feel depressed.

The next book is misplaced because the first letter was a "M". Now I know what present to get for Pokabu's birthday. All I need to know is the day.

Next to that one was another misplaced book. I grab the it out, and it turns out to be a comic book of a superhero named Lillipup Fighter. How cute. "Geh." There it goes again. Another one is coming.

_"Why are you dressed like that?"_

_This is who I truly am. The name, Takao, keeps myself from letting anybody know who I am. My true identity is Super Buster!_

_"Cut that out. You're still Takao, and this whole super hero thing is nonsense."_

_"No! Has the Flashblade controlled your mind!?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry Aura Striker. I'll get you out of this predicament with my new power, Mind Reverse!"_

_"Hey stop! We're in public."_

_"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I freed you, Aura Striker."_

_"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Hiroki, not whatever that is."_

_"Come on! You're going to be a hero now, so you need a cool name!"_

_"Eh!?"_

_"Aura Striker-" he pointed his index finger at me, "from now on you'll be my side-kick, and together, we'll stop the Flashblade from causing trouble once and for all!"_

_"Wait! What!"_

I also can't remember who that guy was, but I now know that his name is Takao. I wonder what happened back then. "What am I doing? I should be focusing, not trying to fool around. I check the "RO" section, but none of the titles contains the word rose. I guess it's not here. I sigh and start walking towards the door. Without noticing, I bump into someone, and fall to the floor. "Ow."

"Sorry, didn't watch where I was going."

I look up to see an Electavire holding a book. "No. It's my fault. Anyways, I have to go." I stand up and start walking away, but he stops me.

He takes a closer look at me with a skeptical look on his face. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't remember meeting an Electavire before." My eyes point towards the book, and it has the word rose on it.

He notices my attention towards the book, "ah yes. I was using this book for an idea of an invention I was thinking of, but it didn't help me at all. Do you need this?" He hands the book to me, and I stare at it for a bit.

"Thank you." I look up to see him leaving.

"May we cross paths again." He raises his arm to say farewell.

"Wait!" My message doesn't reach him and now he's out of my eyesight. I forgot to ask for his name.

I look at the book once more and start skimming through the pages. There is a section with the rose, but it only has one page. Looking at the information, nobody knows where the rose is, and there's little information about it. In the next page, it shows a picture of the knife, except the one in the picture looks rusty. Wait a minute. Why is the knife I'm carrying all polished? I pull out the knife and take a closer look at it. Somebody must've cleaned it recently, and if that's the case, then that means...

"I have to go!" I jump off the seat and sprint out of the library. "I have to hurry, before it's too late."

Suddenly, I hear a large explosion from the plaza, and a familiar voice screaming. I have no time to worry about that. I take out my cell phone from my bag and dial Tsutarja's number. "Come on. Pick up." No good. After a few minutes of trying to call everybody, none of them answer. "Crap. Looks like I have to take care of this myself."

A man stands in front of me with a radio. "Hey kid! Do you want to try our new produ-"

"Out of my way!" I push the guy away and continue running. I have to keep running. If anyone tries to stop me, then I'll keep running no matter what.

I just hope that I'm not too late.


	17. A Rose With No Thorns: Part 5

**PF50: Sorry about the late update. My internet went down for a while, and I'm sick right now, so that's why I wasn't able to update for a while.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

'What happened here!?' Right in front of me, the Purity Garden is in flames. Trees are crashing down, flowers are being burned, and all of wild pokemon are running in panic. The fire should be noticeable from distances away, since it's dusk right now.

'I need to hurry!' I continue running, and I make it to the entrance of the garden where a Magmar stands. The Magmar notices my presence and starts shooting fire at me. I dodge to the left and to the right, easily avoiding all of them. "Out of my way!" I take out the knife, and stab him in the belly. I take out the knife, and leave the pokemon alone. I have the chance to finish him, but I don't have the desire to kill him.

I continue running, with my mind racing faster than it ever has before. 'Where is she?' Suddenly, two Houndours stand in my way. They growl and leap towards me. I sidestep to my left, and the bite attacks miss. Immediately, I grab one Houndour's tail, and swing it towards the other one. The impact is a critical hit, as they wince in pain. I jump over their bodies, and continue sprinting.

After a few minutes, I can finally see her, but she looks injured. She's down on her knees, panting from exhaustion. In front of her is a Steelix, with its long metallic, serpent-like body with spikes coming out of both sides. What makes it intimidating is the large jaws, which are making a menacing grin. Behind the Steelix stands a man with dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, and an evil smirk. He has a trench coat on, and in his right hand is a knife similar to the one I'm carrying.

"Hana-san!"

She looks back and winces in pain. "I thought I told you to go away."

"That's not the problem! Tell me what happened here!?"

"And why would I!" Her eyes glare at me with anger. "I can't trust you! You're one of them, aren't you!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Hahahaha!" Behind the Steelix, the man laughs. "How pitiful. You can't even trust your friend over there, can you? I guess you could be right. He could be against you."

I clench my fists. "Shut up!"

He looks at the knife I'm holding. "Hahaha! There's the proof right there. He's holding the same type of knife that killed your parents, plant."

I can see Hana trembling. Her eyes are wide open with tears falling like rainfall.

"Hana-san! Don't listen to this jerk! I found this on the ground before! I'm not here to take the rose! I'm here to protect it!"

"Lies!" She clenches her teeth. "I won't trust a human like you! Your kind are known to be selfish, liars, and untrustworthy!"

"Enough talking." The man takes out another pokeball. "I don't care about your little drama. Magmortar, kill them!" He hurls the pokeball right next to the Steelix.

'This isn't good. Now I have to go against two pokemon at the time.' I jump in front of Hana-san, and hold onto the knife. The only problem with the knife is that it won't be able to make a scratch on that Steelix. 'Looks like I'm screwed.'

"Hana-san! I'll take care of this! Hide!"

She stands up, but doesn't obey. Instead she charges the Steelix. She uses petal dance on the it, but doesn't seem fazed at all. "Ha! What can a little pretty do to hurt?"

She clenches her teeth as she launches another attack.

'I guess I'll handle the other one.' I approach to the Magmortar, and point the knife towards his direction. "You're going to regret you ever lived!" Hopefully, this would scare him.

"Hahaha!"

'So much for that.'

"A human defeat me!? Ha! Pathetic. I'll make sure I burn you up real good!" Fire forms inside that cannon-like arm and he uses fire blast.

I roll to my left to dodge, but I can feel the immense heat. If I recall, a Magmortar's fire attack is around 3,600 degrees. 'This isn't good. I'm already sweating.' I look at my surroundings. ' A direct attack is suicide. Is there anything I can do?'

"Take this!" He launches another fire blast. The attack continues and it makes an impact on the tree.

My eyes widen. Now I know what to do. I change my view over to the southwest where Hana-san is. Almost directly south from me is the Steelix, ready to make his next attack. 'I need to do this quick.' I move myself a little bit to my left. 'I hope this works.'

"Hey fatty!" I yell. "Bet you can't hit me! You must be a loser with umm... a fat head!" 'I really need to get better at my insults. Tsutarja would be making fun of me for days.'

"You're real annoying kid. Fine. Let's see you dodge this." He puts his two cannon-arms together and a huge fireball forms.

I can tell that this is overheat. If I try to dodge by moving left or right then my strategy will fail. That means...

"Die!" He blasts the immense fire. I immediately duck, and somehow the attack went over my head. I look back to see the Steelix using his crunch attack, but he isn't aware that the overheat is going towards him.

"Gah!" A direct hit! The Steelix falls to the ground and faints.

"Yes!" I fist pump the air, which is making me look stupid in a scenery like this. The feeling of victory disappears. I look around. 'Where did that guy go?'

All of a sudden, a fire blast makes a impact on my back. I clench my teeth from that burning pain. Even though the Magmortar's special attack decreased, the damage is devastating. I fall down with my back on the ground (the pain is excruciating by the way) and I also drop the knife.

I put force into lifting myself. "Augh!" He slams his foot on my chest preventing me from moving. I place both of my hands on his foot and try to push it off, but it won't budge.

"Hey kid!" I look up to see his ugly face. "If you had never came here, you wouldn't be in this situation. Did you only come here just so you become a hero? Is that pitiful rose even worth saving? He points his cannon at me, and I can feel the heat within. This means if I don't get out of here, then I'll be dead.

"...Yeah. So what?"

"Hahaha! You must be stupid! It's hopeless. Just give up now, and I'll promise that I'll spare your life." He continues laughing at this.

I close my eyes. I remember that I came here just so I could protect that rose. Ever since I've met her yesterday, I had suspected about the rose, but now that I'm here, I realize that my prediction was correct. The rose... The rose with no thorns was right there, and now that I've made it this far, I can't afford to give up.

"...You got that right." He looks at me puzzled. "I am stupid. I was always unreliable, I've made a fool of myself, and I even pissed off a lot of people and pokemon whenever I did something so idiotic. But..." I place my hand on the handle of my knife. "My stupidity is keeping me from giving up! SO DON"T EVER..." I wrap my hand onto the handle. "...TELL ME..." I tighten my grip. "...TO GIVE UP!" With all of my strength, I stab his shin.

"Gaah!" He releases his foot from my chest, and in less than a second, I roll away. I can see the blood pouring out from where I had stabbed him.

'Now is my chance.' I punch his face, and he falls backward. Immediately, I stab him in the belly. He roars from the pain.

Knowing that he won't cause anymore trouble, I leave.

I look left and right, but I can't find anyone. Hana is gone and the man is nowhere to be found. 'I have to hurry.' I look to my left again; I can see the light from fire and the screams of panicking pokemon. To my right, is the silence of the forest. 'Where did she go?' The right seems like a right choice if Hana is trying to keep herself safe, but the left can be the right choice as well if she's trying to help the others. 'Which way should I go?'

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Hana is surprised when the Steelix is defeated. She's thinking of how that had happened, but she shakes her head. 'This isn't the time. I have to save this forest.' She notices that Lotads are scrambling around, dousing any flames they see, and she sees a Buneary stuck under a fallen tree.

"Help!" The Buneary screams.

Hana rushes over, trying her hardest to lift the tree, but it won't budge. She tries once more, and this time, the Buneary manages to squeeze out, and quickly runs away.

"Now I have to get away before-"

"I get here."

She looks behind herself and sees her pursuer.

"It's over. Now hand over the rose."


	18. A Rose With No Thorns: Finale

**Hiroki's POV**

Asking some of the panicking pokemon won't help me much. I doubt they would've seen her if they're worrying for their lives. I guess that only leaves me with one choice. The area around me is pretty dark. All the flames seem to be out here, making it hard for me to see. I squint my eyes as I kneel down, feeling the dirt. Human footsteps.

"Help!" In front of me, a Buneary passes by. "A Roserade is in trouble!"

Roserade? Must be Hana-san. "Tell me where she is."

She gives me directions with which to find Hana-san.

"All right. Thanks!" I start running, but stop a few seconds later and I look back. "Can I ask you to do something?"

* * *

If Hana-san is close by, then that guy should be there too.

After two minutes, at the bottom of the hill, I see them. What scares me is that Hana-san was out of breath. She lays on the ground panting.

"This is it!" says the man. He grabs her right arm.

On his other hand, I can see him holding a knife.

Oh no! "Get away from her!" I pick up a piece of rock and hurl it at him. Sadly, my aim is off. Instead of hitting his hand, I hit his face.

He looks at me, anger in his eyes. "You? I thought you were dead."

I pound my chest with my fist. "Just because I was up against a pokemon doesn't mean I would lose."

"You were probably just lucky." I take one step. "Stop!" He holds his knife next to Hana-san's arm. "Make one more move, and she's done for."

Hana-san struggles, but the man has a tight grip. "You're running out of options kid," the man says.

"Not quite." I look behind him. "Now!"

Before the man reacts, a jump kick lands on the back of his head, making him drop both the knife and Hana-san. The Buneary from before quickly drags Hana-san away from him.

"Hrg." The man holds onto where he got hit. "Why you stupid rabbit! Gah!" I jab his head and he steps back.

The other pokemon arrive. "You lose," I say, "you're outnumbered."

Immediately, he runs up the hill. "He's getting away!" one of the pokemon yells.

"Everybody!" I shout. "Stay here and protect Hana-san! I'll take care of him!" They all start protesting that it's too dangerous, but I follow him anyways.

I can't rely on others to help me. There are times when I have to do something myself. Besides, whenever troubles came, I wasn't able to do anything. It was usually somebody else who handles it, mostly Tsutarja (and I'm actually complimenting her for real). But now it's my turn.

Up on the hill should be the tree. I continue to climb up this hill for what may seem like hours, until I make it to the top. "Huff... Huff..." I pant. "You won't get away!"

He turns around. "Oh, just you? You must be pretty stupid to come alone."

"I think it's time to end this." I pull out the knife.

"You're right." He gets into a fighting stance. "Come at me."

"Take this!" I lunge at him.

He sidesteps, and takes the chance to clamp his hands on my neck.

"Guah!" He pushes my neck onto the bark of the tree. My left arm is free, but my punches will probably be weak. He has hold of my right arm, so I can't attack him with the knife.

"It's over." He says.

"Guh!" He tightens his grip on my neck. "I can... still defeat you."

"I think not," he spits. "There's no point of doing something hopeless. Did you really think you could stop me? I can snap your neck right now, and it will all be over.

I'm losing... air. "I... won't give up!"

"What's the point in trying! Face it! You lost! The rose is mine!"

"But taking it would mean... killing her."

"That doesn't matter." He take his left hand off my arm and puts it on top of his other hand. "Pokemon are meant to be killed! Just like animals! Their sacrifice helps us humans live! This is life or death! Just deal with it!" He tightens his grip more.

"Guah!"

He can't be right. Aren't Pokemon just the same as humans. Yeah. There's no way I can be wrong.

Thinking back, even though I only met Hana-san for a short amount of time, I already figured out that the rose with no thorns was her. At that time, I also knew her situation, but I didn't do anything about it. I ignored her concerns. Her sorrow. The burden that kept her like this for years. If only I was just more persistent, then I could've done something to prevent this. But now isn't the time to reflect upon this. I still have a chance to save her.

_"Now is the time. Attack."_

"Sorry, but..." I smirk. "I'm not... dealing with this."

"Very well then. I hope you're ready to die!"

All of a sudden, his angry expression turns into shock. He looks down, and notices that I have already stricken. He looks back at me, and lets out a small sigh. "Curse you... kid." He releases his hold on me.

"Kuuh! Kuuh!" I cough as I try to fill oxygen in my lungs.

The man falls over to his knees, then his face. He's done for.

I take the other knife from his pocket, and walk over to a nearby fire. "It ends here." I toss both knives into the flames. Every second, the fire continues burning, and the knives are now beyond my vision. A Marill comes and uses water gun on the flames, the last flames. Hopefully, "they" too, will die with the fire.

* * *

I walk to the bottom of the steep hill.

"Yo!" I wave at Hana-san. The other pokemon move back, knowing that it's all safe now.

She doesn't wave back. "Well?"

"What?" I ask.

"Didn't you save me just so you can take this." She raises her arm.

I sigh. "Did you really think I would do that?"

"...Yeah." She lowers her head. "It's human nature, right? To take something from others just for their own satisfaction. If you're going to take, then do so quickly."

"...Hana-san." I kneel down in front of her. "This isn't what I want. What I want is the safety of you and this garden. Do you... think that all humans are bad?"

She doesn't respond.

"Hana-san, about what you said earlier. It's true that humans do bad things, but others aren't bad. They do whatever it takes to achieve something, but for a good cause."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many people that have different personalities. Both good and bad."

"They pretend to be good. They all use it to conceal their bad! That's what makes them sick!" She slams the ground with her hand.

"...You're afraid, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Those personalities must had made you confused, making you weary of everyone." I look up at the black sky. "Is that the reason why you don't trust anybody?"

She stays silent for a moment. "How did you know?"

I look off into a distance, noticing a small puddle of water, with my reflection in it. "To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. You can say that I'm mystery."

"And unpredictable."

"...Yeah."

"Which is why I still can't trust you."

I look away from my reflection. "How about this then?" I look at the surrounding pokemon who are worrying about her. "Give me a chance. I promise that I'll never betray you. If that promise ever breaks, you have your friends here to kill me."

"Heh." I can hear the small laugh. "Sounds like an unusual idea. Stupid... but a good idea."

I smile, knowing that she probably doesn't think of me as a bad guy or maybe because her friends are here just to make sure I don't do anything funny.

I wonder... How long has it been since she left the PokePals? However long it was, it must've been a while since she seen them.

"You should take a break Hana-san. You must be tired. Having to protect this garden for years."

She shakes her head."No. I can't stop. The garden will be in danger if I'm not there to protect it. Besides-" Her left hand clenches her right arm. "If I leave, then I'll be in danger."

"Don't worry about that. I can look after the garden. And also..." I hold onto her arm. "I'll protect you, so don't worry."

Her head lifts and her eyes widen. I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong!?" I start worrying. "I'm sorry!"

She laughs. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just... shocked to hear you say that, but I'm also happy as well."

"Oh. What a relief."

"Hiroki..." She whispers. "...Thank you."

* * *

_I learned that there are those who I can rely on. That was what a human told me. Yes. A human. His words made me grow stronger. If I continue on handling everything myself, then everybody would be sad. That's why... if I believe what he said, then everything will be alright. It makes me happy that there are kind humans in this world._

_Mother... I will continue making this garden a beautiful place, so that both humans and pokemon can be happy._

* * *

"Hana-san?" She has been closing her eyes for a bit. "Is something wrong?"

She opens her eyes, and smiles at me. "The Typhlosion was right after all."

"Did you say something?"

She realizes that she thought out loud. "Oh... it's nothing."

I stretch and then I make a loud yawn. "I guess I should go home now."

"Hiroki..."

I turn around. "Yes?"

"If you want, can you come back to the garden next time?" I can see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Of course."

With that she walks away.

* * *

_"I can't trust anybody. "That was what I said before, but now... you've shown me what's right._

_You are quite a mystery. Even when I'm in danger, you help. Even when you know the risks, you still help me. I'd never seen anybody who would do that._

_Do you remember what I said about the goals in life? I believe that you can accomplish bigger things than I can. That is why once you find your goal, I'll cheer you on. _

_Hiroki..._

_Thank you..._

_Thank you for everything._

* * *

I look around. 'I thought I heard a voice just now.'

All of the pokemon are trying to make the garden alive once again. 'It's all over now, isn't it?' I stretch my arms and yawn. I haven't slept in a while, so I start walking away.

"Hiroki!" Behind me, I hear a loud voice that doesn't seem too happy. I turn around and I almost freak out. Behind me stands a uh.. platypus? No. It must some sort of fish.

"Uh... Do I know you?"

The "thing" stands back in disbelief. "Oh no. Do I not look like myself?" It keeps touching his face (Or I think it's a face), and it grows frustrated. "You were the reason why I look like this!"

"Okay, can you please tell me who you are, and can you please stop looking at me? You're freaking me out here."

"It's Mijumaru, and thanks to that lie you told me, Kirlia destroyed me as soon she saw me!"

"Must've been horrible."

He takes out his scalchop, and a blue light forms to make a razor shell. "After all the time we spent, I thought that we could've been close-"

"Don't say something so weird."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence! As I was saying, I thought we could've been close friends."

"Oh. Thank goodness. I thought you were going to say something else."

He ignores me. "I guess you don't value our friendship."

"You know the whole thing back then was a joke, right?"

"It was a painful one! So how about if I slice you up, just to give you the lesson you deserve?"

I take a step back. "Can we handle this in a civilized manner? I'm sure that's the best way to handle things."

"No. I think the best way to handle this is for me to kill you!"

"Not a chance!" I sprint.

"Get back here so I can cut your head!'

"Ha! Try to catch me if you can!" Even though I'm in a dangerous situation, it still seems fun to joke around.

_Over that short experience, I learned more about Hana-san, how she was afraid of everything around her. With many betrayal in this world, I can't blame her. This world is frightening. But there's still hope. Those around her will be supporting her._

_As for me, I learned that I still need to be aware of myself. There are still missing puzzle pieces to my life. And I wonder... what would happen if I remember it all? Would I be more happy or would I be more sad? I don't know what lies ahead of me, but whatever it is, hopefully I'm prepared to take it on._

All of a sudden, over by the hill, I think I see something shining. It's like a bright, warm light, but it's not from sunlight. But you know what...

...maybe it's just my imagination.

* * *

End of Arc

* * *

**PF50: This is just the beginning. I encourage you to review on what you thought about this arc. Criticisms are welcome. If there's something I'm lacking, then please inform me. I hope you all are excited for the next arc, because I am!**

**Hana: Thank you for reading this arc.**


	19. The Other Side of Him

**Hiroki: This isn't the next arc yet. Consider this as a chapter before the next one begins.**

* * *

_Light… I can see it. Right in front of me, a bright light with no definite shape was in front of me. I place my hand forward._

_The light moves upward._

_My hand reaches out. Touch. The tip of my index finger makes contact._

_So warm…_

_The light continues to go upwards, away from where I am._

_Maybe… I can reach it._

* * *

**Tsutarja's POV**

"Let's all do something fun!" Mijumaru exclaims.

We all ignore him. Kirlia and Hana are enjoying tea, Pokabu is watching his television show, and right now, I am reading a newspaper. Why? Because I really have nothing else to do. Feeling bored, Mijumaru is trying to get all of us to do a friendly activity, which isn't something I enjoy, since it's just being stupid the whole time.

It's just a typical day for the pokepals, but normally, Tamazaki would be here, doing something as silly as Mijumaru would do. Right now, all of us have no idea where he is. After that garden incident two months ago, he has been acting a bit strange. He didn't come over often, and made himself look like a fool. I even asked Hana if there was anything wrong with him, but she didn't know either.

"Hmm… " Mijumaru begins to think, and then faces Hana.

"Hana, I love you."

The rose pokemon spews her milk. "What!?"

Mijumaru gives her a thumbs up. "Great job Hana! You sure know how to pay attention."

"Looks like I got fooled" Hana said.

This isn't the first time he pulled that trick, but she wasn't around when he first did that.

He then faces Kirlia. "Kirlia… I love you."

"I hate you," she responds, taking another sip of her green tea.

"That really hurts Kirlia."

"Looks like Mijumaru got rejected once again," Pokabu says.

"Everyone!" This time, we all pay our attention towards him, knowing that he won't leave us alone. "I got an interesting idea for a fun activity. How about we play that 'imagination game' again?"

We all groan. "And what do you suggest this time?" Kirlia asks.

"Heh. I'm glad you asked," Mijumaru says.

"I'm sorry that I asked," She replies.

"Lately, Hiroki has been avoiding. Do you think he's hiding something from us?"

"I don't like where this is going," I say.

"Imagine... what is he hiding? Maybe he's hiding his feelings from one of the girls."

"Don't give us any ideas." Kirlia says. "..." I can tell my the way her eyes move around frantically that she's getting worried.

With that sentence he gave us, I start imagining.

* * *

"Kirlia..."

In the Purity Garden, stands Tamazaki and Kirlia.

"Hiroki-kun!" She shys away a little.

"Kirlia, I need to tell you why I've been avoiding you." He looks away blushing.

"Wha-What is it?" She asks.

"It's just that... whenever I look at you, I feel... different."

"What do you mean?" Her face turns red.

"This is embarrassing to say, but I can't keep it in any longer. It makes me..."

"It makes you?" She looks down, playing with her fingers.

"It makes me want to hug you." He embraces her. "So warm." Once again, he starts daydreaming.

* * *

That's about right. If it involves a relationship with Kirlia, it would just involve hugging. I know how much he likes hugging everyone, and going off into his own little world. A couple's relationship? I doubt it. He's completely clueless about love.

"Tsutarja, why are you nodding your head?" Kirlia asks. "Don't tell me that you're thinking of something."

"Don't worry. It doesn't concern anyone." I say.

Like usual, Mijumaru butts in. "Are you sure? Maybe you're imagining Kirlia and Hiroki ki- Guah!" Kirlia slams him into a wall using psychic.

Yup. Just a typical day.

"Everyone!" The front door flies open, and Kimori enters. "I'm back! Tsutarja, did you tell them the news yet?"

"Uh... not yet." I say.

"Wait. What?" They all simultaneously say.

"I guess I'll announce it," Kimori says. "Everyone... Tsutarja and I are having a baby." He takes out a egg capsule with he egg inside.

"What!?" Everone, except Mijumaru, is shocked."

"When!?" Pokabu shakes Kimori.

"About two months ago."

He shakes him more furiously. "You kept this from us for that long!?"

"I'm sorry, and can you stop shaking me? No offense, but I can also smell your breath."

He let's go. "Oh. Sorry."

"Well congratulations to both of you," Hana says. "Oh, but if you told us this, then shouldn't you tell Hiroki as well?"

"Well..." Kimori rubs on the back of his head. "He already knows."

"What!" Pokabu shakes him again. "You told him first!? Kimori, I thought we were best pals." He walks and sits by a nearby corner, facing away from us. "I guess I'm not special." A rain cloud forms above him.

We all sweat drop. "Listen." Kimori says. "Hiroki found out about how Tsutarja was in the hospital, so he rushed in. Surprisingly, he took out a lot of Audinos just to reach her. After he found out about the news, a rather wild Audino bit him, and dragged him away."

"Oh. What happened to him afterwards?" Pokabu asks.

"He was in the hospital for a few weeks." He says.

"Oh. Well it didn't end that badly, right?"

"The nurse that took care of him was the one that bit him."

"...Sorry, but hey, on the bright side, it couldn't have gone worse."

"I heard cries for blood, and a lot of screaming."

"I'm really sorry that we got deep into this topic." Pokabu says.

While they were talking, I noticed something odd. "Mijumaru, is something wrong?" I ask. I realized a moment ago that he was quiet.

"No. Nothing is wrong." To prove his point, he rubs the back of his head and laughs. He turns toward the front door. "Anyways... congratulations." He walks away.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Kirlia asks.

"Maybe it has something to do with Hiroki." Pokabu suggests.

I doubt it, but now isn't the time to stand around. I remember that I haven't seen him in a while, and it actually makes me worry. "I'm going to find Tamazaki. Be right back." I leave through the same door Mijumaru left through. Maybe I can find Mijumaru on my way to find him. If I see that sea otter, I'll ask him what's wrong.

* * *

There he is. In the park, by the swing set, I see Tamazaki standing still. I walk towards him.

As I walk closer, I see something weird about him. I can see no life in his eyes. No light reflected off from his dull, blue eyes. He stands there, as if nothing around him is occurring. Is there something wrong with him?

"Tsutarja..." His tone isn't happy like it usual was. "Surprised to see you here."

The dull eyes does look a bit intimidating, but I won't panic. "Tamazaki..."

"I believe... this is the first time we meet." His expression remains emotionless.

"Is this a joke you're pulling on me?" I ask.

"Ah... I guess I should explain. You see... I am Hiroki, but not entirely."

"Great explanation," I sarcastically murmur.

"I am a part of him. It's really hard to explain."

"So what you're trying to say is that you're his soul?"

He sighs. "Not exactly. I am a part of him, but not like a soul."

His explanation seems confusing. I don't know if he's just messing with me or not. His dull eyes are making me believe that he's right, but I can't just believe everything everyone says. "Prove it to me then. Prove that you are not kidding around."

He unsheathes his sword. "Attack me. If you can't hurt me, then that should be enough to prove it to you."

"Alright then." My tail begins to glow bright green. "Take this!"

I jump in the air, flip, and smash my leaf blade at his sword. His blade flies out his hand, and I take my chance. I flip into the air upward, hoping to uppercut him, but...

"Too slow." He clasps on both ends of my blade. "It's too predictable on what you're going to do. He holds tight onto my tail, and hurls me forward.

I land on my feet. Looks like I better start whipping at him. My two vines appear out of my appendages. "You can't dodge this", I say.

I whip rather carelessly towards him. He closes his eyes. "I got you."

My eyes widen. What? He lashes out his hands, and the unthinkable happens. He manages to grab my vines with no sweat. He hurls me into the air, and he quickly grabs his sword.

Immediately, I launch leaf storm. The gust of wind swirls around him. Even from above, I can't see what's going on. Everything clears, and I can see that he's alright. Looking at his current state, I don't see a single bruise. How is he doing all this?"

"It's my turn," he says. He pulls out a aspear berry out of his bag. What's he going to do with that? He throws into the air towards me. Knowing that an aspear berry is a very solid berry, I dodge. "You fell for it." He clutches my tail out of the air and holds the sword at my neck.

"It looks like I win." He releases me. I actually... lost to him. He holds out his hand. Reluctantly, I take it and pulls me up. "Come. Let's go find a place to chat. Oh, and to not create any confusion, you can call me Hiro."

* * *

The cafe is one of the best tourist attractions in this town. Inside, it's a two story with stairs decorated in flowers, wallpaper with the color of caramel. The lighting isn't too light nor is it too dark. It's enough to make the place look soothing. We both sit down on a chair, while we make our order. I decide on the coffee, while Hiro takes mango tea. The waiter comes by, and gives us our drinks. I take one sip "Ah." A refreshing drink inside a relaxing atmosphere is the best.

"Tsutarja, before I talk more about myself, I must ask you one question."

"I'm listening," I say, not trusting this guy at all.

"What do you think of life? Is it that enjoyable as you think it is?"

"What are you doing with this, Hiro?"

"When you first met Hiroki, do you know why he stopped to call you out?"

Now that I think about it, it does make me wonder.

"I'll say this clearly. It's not because snivys were his favorite pokemon. Before he met you, all we knew about life was that happiness didn't exist. He then peeked his interest when he saw how much fun you had with your concert. He... no I mean we, were confused about this. With many hard truths in the world, you seemed happy. He doesn't know why you were like this, but I figured it out. Apparently, you're just clueless about what life is truly like. Do you know the many dark secrets out there? If you haven't, then you might have to reconsider who the idiot is."

Just then, two people pass by. "Isn't that Tsutarja?" One of them whispers. "Yeah, but why is she with that guy? Could they be dating?"

That's ridiculous! Who would think such a such a thing?

Hiro takes a sip out of his cup. "That's right. We're on a date."

"Stop lying," I say. When it comes to situations like this, I can stay calm. The humans walk away murmuring and glancing back at us several times.

"Joking," he says.

"It's a little to late to say that, and that wasn't an impressive joke."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to think I'm a depressing person."

"If you don't want to look depressing, then at least show some sort of emotion."

"I can't show that, but I can do something else." He takes another sip. "Shall we kiss?"

"No, and what kind of question is that?" I take a sip of coffee.

"Joking."

"Stop with the stupid jokes already," I sigh.

He finishes his tea. "Right. Let me inform you about myself. Like I told you before, I am a part of Hiroki. Though I may not be acting like him, I can assure you that we are both the same. Every day, whatever he does on a daily routine, I remember it. I know everything about him, almost like stored memory. Now, you're probably wondering why I am taking over his body."

"That's the first thing that pops into my mind," I say.

"You see, in the past Hiroki experienced... quite a few tragic incidents. Ever since the first one, that's when I came into action. I took his memory from his mind. It's not completely gone. I am the one keeping these memories, making sure he doesn't remember. Somehow I can't maintain keeping all this away from him, and some might be able to slip into his mind, so I took over. If I take over once in a while, then he can't remember."

"Why did you keep his memories a secret?" I ask.

"Honestly, I thought you were the smartest out of everyone in the pokepals."

"Explain already," I start feeling tense. I need to find out more.

"Think about this Tsutarja. Could you imagine what would happen if he still remembers all of his previous memories? Do you think he'll remain the same way as he is now?"

I remain silent. He does have a point. "So why tell me all this then? I doubt that you want me to tell this to everyone."

"Yes, that's true, and the reason why I'm telling all this is because out of all of the pokepals, Hiroki trusts you the most."

He trusts me?

"Of course I'm not kidding here since I do know everything he feels. Though he believes that you despise him, he's looking up to you. So if he can trust you, even though he has doubts about his friendship with you, then I believe I should so too. Anyways, this is all I have to say." He pulls out some pokes and leaves them on the table. "The order is on me. Farewell. Oh, and don't worry. Hiroki will be conscious once again. But, listen carefully. Even though we seem different by how we act, we're both still the same. Whatever one feels, the other feels the same. So don't think that him as a happy idiot. Keep that in mind." He begins walking away.

"Hiro." He looks back at me. "The reason the memories are coming back to him... is it because you're hurt from this? You can't endure those memories, can't you?"

"..." He doesn't respond.

I actually feel pity for this guy. "If so, then why not just let him remember some? Tamazaki isn't weak you know."

"You don't know how painful it is." He continues to walk away.

"One day..." Once again he glances back at me. "I'll show you what joy is like. You and Tamazaki both. That must be the reason why you told me all this, right?"

He looks away. "I doubt that you can help." He walks out of the cafe.

Even with those eyes, I can still see the loneliness within him.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

In the dense forest, Mijumaru is sitting down next to a tree, remining silent. "What should I do now?" he asked himself. "I feel hopeless."

_Rustle. Rustle._ He hears the nearby bush. "Who's there?"

A figure revealed himself. It's a zoroark. "Mijumaru, is it?"

Mijumaru grips onto his schallop. "Who're you, and how do you know my name?"

The zoroark frowns. "I've heard about you, and I figured that you're feeling down. I came here to help you with a problem that will deepen your sorrow."

"I'm not sad!" He shouts. "Just... tired."

The dark type lays his paws on his head. "Okay. We'll drop that subject, but I have something urgent to tell you. If you don't listen, then your friends will be in danger."

This grabs the attention of the sea otter. "Continue", he says.

"It's Hiroki. You must eliminate him."

"What!" This makes the otter jump in shock. "Why would I do such a thing!?"

"Because he will be the one that will ruin everyone. If you don't stop him, he will change everyone in your group. He's trying to gain everyone's trust. That's when he'll destroy everyone."

"Don't be ridiculous," says the sea otter. "He's a human. He's not that dangerous."

The zoroark sighs. "Don't let him fool you. Humans are dangerous. Remember Team Plasma trying to rule Unova? Cipher? There were other evil organizations out there in the world right now all led by those humans. They had power with them. Using us pokemon just so they could rule the world. And also, Hiroki is not your average human. He is manipulative. He already gained the trust of Hana. If you don't stop him, then your friends will fall into his traps."

Mijumaru begins thinking. 'Can this be true? Is Hiroki a bad person? No way. He's just a guy who acts like an idiot. Unless... he's just trying to trick all of us.'

"I am here to help, Mijumaru. I don't want anyone hurt."

Mijumaru sits back down. "I don't completely trust you, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for telling me though." He stands back up, and begins walking away.

The zoroark makes sure he is out of sight. "Heh." He snickers. The snicker gradually transitions to a menacing laugh. "Such a naive fool. Soon you'll be on my side before you know it."

* * *

**PF50: I'm thinking about completely changing the Introduction arc and deleting filler arc, but that doesn't mean the story will be on hold. I'll work on editing on my own time. Also, there's a poll involving my second story. I will appreciate it if you readers can answer it. This notice will be demolished some day along with Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: What!**


	20. A New Promise

**Hiroki's POV**

Two weeks passed.

Much has happened ever since the incident in Purity Garden. Soon after I defeated that man, _that_ happened.

I started blacking out again, and it became common. It happens when it's unexpected. I black out in one spot, then I wake up in another location with no idea with what's going on. I remembered this happening when I was little. Burner told me that it was just an unknown disease that couldn't be cured, but I believed that she was hiding something.

Although I didn't trust Foo Foo that much, I became desperate and asked for his help. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to help, but he 'tried' to cheer me up by watching one of his tapes of Tsutarja.

As of right now, I still continue to struggle with my daily life. I reluctantly get off of bed and place my hand on the doorknob. Maybe I should visit everybody. I turn the doorknob, but I hesitate. Maybe I shouldn't. I will be unlucky if Tsutarja is there. I still remember what happened two days ago, on that rainy day.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

_Inhale. Exhale. _I stood back up, bruises on my entire body. In front of me, a machoke was lying on the ground, completely exhausted. 'Did I win?'

"Don't rest easy now!" I looked behind me, and there stood a hitmonchan and a zangoose.

'Not good.' The machoke was already enough trouble, but now I had to handle this? 'Guess I don't have a choice.'

"Aaaahhhhh!" I yelled out as I rammed towards the hitmonchan. He sidestepped to his left, as I predicted. I immediately stopped, and spin kicked his stomach. He cringed, but he shook it off.

"Gah!" From behind, the zangoose mega kicked me to the ground.

"Swords dance." Holograms of blue swords clashed against each other and surrounded him. "Let's see if you can endure this. Double kick!"

"Guah!" His foot made impact on my ribcage, but it didn't felt like an ordinary stomp. I screamed in pain. It's like a meteor just crashed down on me, burning the insides of my body. He raised his foot, and stomped once again.

But that time, I rolled out of the way as his foot crashed onto the ground. 'That was a close one.'

I kicked his leg, making him lose balance. I pounced on him, as a I continuously smashed my fist against against his face.

"Don't forget about me!" From behind, the hitmonchan jumped towards me.

"Don't think I'm defenseless!" I yelled. I grabbed my sword and aimed at the zangoose's direction. He closed his eyes, as he expected the worst.

I stab my sword... but not at him. It landed right next to his face. What these pokemon didn't know was that I placed some traps around. This one being my last. What my sword stabbed through was an invisible wire, causing a chain reaction.

"What the..." The hitmonchan looked at his left, but he was too late to react, as a log made impact and launched him away. He fell to the ground, and fell unconscious.

"Two down. One to go." I saw fear in his eyes, knowing that he was helpless now.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Don't worry. Criminals like you will go to jail. All I have to do is knock you out."

_No. Kill him. There's already enough evil in this world. Do you not realize that they're hurting you? Take revenge!_

...

'This voice is right. I can't allow evil to live in this world. I must kill him.' I raised my sword. "Sayonara."

Before the sword made contact, I felt pain on my back. It pushed me forwards a couple yards.

"Tamazaki!"

I knew that voice. Why was she here?

"What are you doing!?" She glared at me, but it didn't intimidate me.

"I'm just doing what's right. Now don't get in my way," I said.

"You were planning on killing him!?"

"He's a criminal Tsutarja! Pokemon like him should be eliminated!"

She took a step back. What surprised me was that her eyes were widened in fear. "No... way. This isn't like you. Have you lost your mind!?"

I ignored her, and walked towards the injured zangoose.

"Tamazaki, stop!" Her vines wrapped around my wrist, making me unable to use my sword.

"Tsutarja, let go." My arm struggled, trying to break free. "Let go!"

"Never!" Her vines tightened.

"Listen to me! I said-"

Thwap! Her other vine reached out and slapped me. Right in the cheek. I fell to the ground, completely stunned and hopeless.

She ran to me, and... embraced me. "Be yourself again. It makes me sad when others are sad."

I had never seen Tsutarja act like this before.

I closed my eyes, and silently muttered, "You don't know... what it's like to be sad."

* * *

**Present**

Ever since that day, I've stayed away from Tsutarja. "I guess I'll just watch TV for the rest of the day." As I walk towards the living room, I hear a noise from the television. That's strange. I didn't leave the television on last night. That must mean somebody came here. Dang it! I left the front door unlocked again!

It can't be Pokabu watching his favorite show, since he usually lets me know. So who can it be?

I can also hear the munching of apples. Oh no. Not my apples! I run to the living room, feeling horrified. On my couch is an emolga.

The munching on my apples makes me cringe. My apples. My fresh apples, being eaten by this pokemon.

"Hey!" I pluck the emolga out of the couch. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She looks at me with those black eyes of hers. "Who are you?" She asks, as she takes another bite.

"Hey, stop eating my apples!"

"But these aren't yours," she said. "I found it."

"Where?"

"The refrigerator."

"That's where I store my apples! Just who do you think you are!?"

She breaks free from my hand, and she (her voice tells me that she's a girl) lands on my table. "My name is Emonga. You should feel honored, as I make my debut here."

"I don't care about your debut. You're just a thief in my eyes."

She takes another bite of the apple. Why is this girl not understanding my message?

"If only you were a pokemon, then I would've used attract on you, making you fall head over heels for me."

This is pointless. How can I make her just get out? Sigh. "Fine. Do what you want. I don't care anymore," I say in defeat.

"Ah. I guess even when you're human, I've managed to make you fall for me. I must be more cute than I thought."

I'm slightly annoyed at what she said. "The day I fall for you is the day when grumpigs fly."

"Well, grumpigs could bounce in the air, and that's technically flying, so I must be right," she proudly says.

I hate grumpigs now.

I walk out of the house, and I take a deep breath. I can't help but show a smile. It's been a while since I had a silly conversation like that. I just wish I can have that feeling again.

"Hiroki." Kimori approaches me. "Can we talk for a bit?"

* * *

**Purity Garden**

We sit around the hill where that giant tree is. Everything around us is quiet. Ah. If only my house is this peaceful.

"Hiroki, you probably know why I want to talk to you."

"What about it?"

He lies down on the grass. "Let me start with this. Did you know that you're becoming quite famous here?"

I remain silent.

"You've been fighting pokemon by yourself, and I've heard that you're defeating them. The townspeople have given you the title pokemon fighter."

Pokemon fighter? How generic can this get? "Kimori, where are you going with?" I ask.

"You're not acting like yourself. You've been avoiding all of us for a while. Why?"

I stand up. "Let me say this." The wind blows, moving my hair to the right. "Kimori, have you seen a play before?"

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?"

"Everyone has a role to play in this world, which is why there is always a plot. But, eventually, a role must come to an end. Good or bad. The curtains roll, and the performers step down from the stage. Those performers are the people and pokemon in this world. Even when a bad ending occurs, there's nothing anybody can do about it. In the end, the performer must make a choice, but what does that performer do? Every choice isn't a good choice. There's no right answer. Just regret. I don't exactly know what's going on with me, but even when I'm confused, I had to make choices. Can you ever imagine making a choice, and the worst possible outcome occurs? I can already feel the audience getting furious, and possibly laughing at me. When those curtains fall, I wonder... if this play, my role has ended. It's a horrible feeling."

"It's just how it is Hiroki."

"Exactly!" The tone of my voice increases. "Why does this have to happen!? For years, I've been angry at everyone, even myself! Why did I forget my memories!? What am I supposed to do now!? If I continue just living like everyone else, then I might eventually break." I calm down, finished with releasing my anger. "When those curtains fall, all I see is the dark room. All alone. Feeling nothing, but sadness."

"Hiroki." He jumps onto my shoulders and pats my head. "Even when you're in pain, there are others who also feel that as well. So... why not bring them to that light?"

I feel something new. The curtains rise again, with a new setting, new story, and another chance. _So... why not bring them to that light?_

A new role.

I begin walking away. "Hiroki, where are you going?"

I look back. "I need to see a pokemon. Oh, and Kimori." I smile. "Thanks." I run towards the park. I'm betting that she's there.

* * *

I approach the swing, the place where she always goes. "Hey, is it okay if I use the other swing?"

She nods. I sit myself down on the swing to her right. I swing back and forth. Time seems to be slowing down. Now I know why she comes here. Its like a bed. Nothing to think about. Just swinging mindlessly, as if nothing is happening. "Tsutarja... sorry about earlier. I was truly an idiot."

She stops swinging. "Oh, Tamazaki, I didn't know you were here." I was right. Just swinging mindlessly.

"I came here to say sorry, Tsutarja. I was an idiot, and I'm hoping that maybe I can change." I stop swinging.

She smiles. "Apology accepted." She swings back and forth again. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to help everyone and their problems. I'll bring them happiness. This is my goal."

She stops and hesitates. "Tsutarja, is something wrong?" I ask.

"Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but I'll assist you."

"Really?" I've never imagined Tsutarja wanting to help me since all of my ideas were stupid to her. "I'll accept your help then." A thought comes into my mind. "Hey Tsutarja, let's make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. I know this is too much to ask, but can you promise that whatever I do, whether it's horrible mistake, can you still accept me?"

"Of course. We're friends after all, Hiroki."

Wait, did I hear that right? "Did you... actually call me by my first name?"

"You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry."

"But anyways, I'll make that promise. Place your pinky out."

"Do we have to do that?" Why did I say that?

She glares at me. "A promise is important. It's like a bond that should be kept in the heart."

"Oh. Sorry about that." I place my pinky out, and so does she. Our pinkies cross. "So, isn't something amazing suppose to happen? Like fireworks, or a bright shining light?"

She glares at me again. "This isn't anime."

"Sorry."

"But..." She gives out a warm smile. "A new promise is made."

"Yeah." For some reason, I feel much better now. It's been a while since I was this happy.

"Let's make a promise."

What was that? I look around.

"Is something wrong?" Tsutarja asks.

"No. It's nothing." Maybe it's just my imagination.

"I guess we should start helping out the others."

She nods. "Yeah." She lets go of my pinky and offers her hand. "Let's go."

She grabs onto my hands, and pulls. The last thing that is in my mind is...

...that she has soft hands.

* * *

**Preview (Dialogue for next arc)**

?: Hey, let's watch My Little Pony.

?: I don't get it. What's going on here?

?: Why can't everybody just accept it!?

?: You can't save him, Hiroki.

?: He's doomed. This is fate.

?: I hate this society.

?: If you continue with this foolishness, then just like us, someone will fall into darkness.

...

...

**?: Sometimes, I wonder... if you guys are my friends.**


	21. Tolerance: Part 1

**Hiroki: The opinions expressed in this arc is strictly to those of the characters. Hey Tsutarja, why are you making me read this?**

* * *

_In the this dark world, I learned about trust. What other discoveries are out there? Will it help me reach that world of light? Will it also reveal who 'she' is? For now, only time can tell._

* * *

(Part 3: Tolerance)

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

"Hey, are you okay? You seem tired," Tsutarja says.

"Yaaawn. I really need sleep," I say. "I've tried following Pokabu for a while now."

Yesterday, I'd discussed with Tsutarja that to understand and help a friend with any problems, we have to be around them. But as friendly and cheerful as Pokabu was, I couldn't let him know my of presence.

"Following a pokemon was tough. The first thing Pokabu did yesterday was eating bacon."

"What's so great about that?" She asks.

"That's cannibalism Tsutarja! Kirlia cooked up his own kind! She must've forced him to eat it."

"Get on topic."

"Fine." I sigh. "Anyways, he watched television for a couple hours. Though I kind of wished he watched anime. After that, he sparred with Mijumaru. He then watched television again. After that, he went to sleep, and I was outside his window, watching him for hours to see if anything would happen."

"Sounds like a stupid plan to me."

"What else do you expect me to do?" I ask, annoyed that she doesn't like my plan.

"Have common sense. How do expect to accomplish this goal without common sense?"

"Tsutarja, I may not have common sense, but I've managed to ace all of the school subjects as of this day."

"I don't believe you," She says.

"Tsutarja, I'm not a moron."

"Well, you could've fooled me." This girl really gets on my nerves.

"Tsutarja!" Pokabu appears, and his face is all blue. "You won't believe this, but I think I'm being followed. It's scaring me."

Yes! I think I just set up a flag. Now I'm one step closer to helping Pokabu. I give Tsutarja a thumbs up, but all she does is face palm.

"Don't worry about it, Pokabu. I'm sure that it's just a one time thing." She glares at me.

Why is she doing that? I've accomplished the first task, so shouldn't she be happy about it?

"Pokabu, is there something that me and Tsutarja can help you with. Something that could make you happy." Straight to the point.

"Hmm..." He thinks."Hey, let's watch My Little Pony."

This can be a problem. I have anime to watch. I already sacrificed my time following him. Oh why today!? I need my source of energy! Sigh. I guess I'll do this for him.

"Even though I'll accept, I don't think Tsutarja will. She doesn't watch television."

"How do you know?" She asks, completely surprised.

"Hehehe." I snicker. "Tsutarja, as a friend, I must know everything my friends do. It says here in this book on how to know your friends more." I show her a giant blue book that's about the size of a dictionary.

"I don't think books help you understand friends, and the fact that you followed me too is creepy." She snatches the book out of my hand and she hurls it to another location. That's five hundred poke down the drain.

"Back to the topic, what's the show about?" I ask.

* * *

**Moments later**

Pokabu finishes the summary to the show.

"Hiroki, are you okay?" Pokabu asks.

What is this? Should I tell him my opinions!? I might go crazy! Calm down. Calm down. Calm down!

"Hiroki?" Tsutarja waves her vine in front of my face. "You okay?"

No. I can't hold it in any longer! "Pokabu! I have questions to ask you!"

"Pokabu, I think you should run," Tsutarja whispers.

"What's the plot of this show!? Are they evil horses trying to take over the world!? Oh wait, I think I know! They're trying to gain everyone's support, so they can take over the world! Now I know! And there names! How there be names with two words in it!? That makes no sense!"

"Calm down Hiroki," Pokabu says. "Maybe the last word is the last name. I mean, the first name is Twilight, and the last name could be Sparkle."

"No! You've told me about some of the other characters! Fluttershy!? Isn't that one word!? This must mean that there's no such thing as last names!"

"Can we stop talking about the names? This isn't going nowhere. "Let me talk about the show more."

"No. You don't have to tell me Pokabu. I already know what the plot is going to be about," I say.

"Pokabu, cover your ears," Tsutarja says.

I start explaining. "You said that there are six ponies in that show. This must mean that they're working together with their evil leader to rule... no wait! Destroy the world! They all live in a nearby town, killing all residents with their powers! Using dark magic, eating their bones, stoning them, stomping (the power of a miltank) them until the victims have deformed faces, reading a autobiography of a magikarp to little children until they die from boredom, and knifing. Stab. Stab. Stab! They can't get enough of this! Wait. There's even more! On the planet, they go to a location of 34 degrees north and 118 degrees west. Once they reach that pinpoint location, they use their magical powers, and the apocalypse begins. Natural disasters will clash onto the land, and... oh no! The continental plates are colliding quickly! What's going on here!? Mountains aren't being created! Land is getting destroyed! What the... The planet's crust is gone! Everything is sinking! DadadadashakaBOOM! An explosion occurs! There's nothing we can do about it! And so, this apocalypse has wiped out the entire population of humans, making them go extinct. End of season one."

They stand there stunned. "What was that!?" Pokabu yells out. "That has nothing to do with the show!"

"Forget it Pokabu," Tsutarja says. "He has already lost it."

Pokabu still continues to talk. "Hiroki, let me explain what the show is really about," Pokabu sighs. How about if I explain to you about the characters? I can talk about Applejack first."

My eyes widen, and Tsutarja notices. "Pokabu, you shouldn't have said that."

Must... not go... crazy! Oh, what the heck! I can't hold it in any longer! "There's a pony made of cereal!?"

Both of them give me a strange look.

"I've heard about the cereal, Applejacks cereal! Now I understand what's going on."

"You do?" Pokabu asks. I don't know if I'm imagining, but I think both of them take a step back.

"Of course! This is my chance! If I watch this show, I can finally find out the secret recipe of making Applejacks cereal! Hahahaha! Muahaahaahaha!"

Tsutarja sighs. "It's not secret, you idiot, and stop with that laugh."

"Must get cereal. Must get cereal."

"Yup. He's crazy," Tsutarja says.

"Now is not the time to waste, let's..." The two pokemon disappear from my sight.

* * *

I run to the front of the pokepals' house, and bang onto the door. "Are you guys in there?" No answer. "I can hear the television. Can you open this door?" There's still no answer. "Can you at least tell me the recipe?"

I give on trying to open the door, and I sit down in their yard, and lay down, looking at the sun setting.

"Hiroki?" I look up, only to see Mijumaru. "What are you doing lying down?"

I explain to Mijumaru, about the conversation I had with Pokabu.

"So Pokabu was trying to make you watch that show?"

"Must get cereal."

"Are you alright Hiroki?"

"Must get cereal."

"I say that as a no."

I calm down, and I come up with another topic. "Hey Mijumaru, why do you hate the show?"

He looks confused, then snaps his paw. "I don't hate it, I just don't like it."

"You're contradicting yourself."

"What I mean is that Pokabu is always trying to make me watch it. It's not really the type of show I like, but whenever Pokabu tries and force me to watch it, it made it look like that I hate it."

"Oh. At first, I thought you had something against Pokabu watching it. You always make fun of the show."

He looks down. "Recently, I've been getting tired of his talking about it. I didn't really mean to annoy him, just tease him, but I went a bit too far. That's why I have to watch what I say."

Now I understand. I guess Pokabu really does like that show. I wonder why it's good? Well, if it's the cereal, that makes sense, but I have a feeling it's something else.

"Hey Mijumaru." Another topic comes to mind. "I'm surprised that we're not making jokes now. Usually, I find a way to tease you."

"Hiroki, this still reminds me of that time that you almost got me killed by Kirlia."

"You're still mad about that?" I ask. "Besides, it was Kirlia that destroyed you, not me. Also, I couldn't believe that you actually fell for it."

"Hiroki, just watch your back. I'll get my revenge." He stands up, and walks away, giving me the death stare. At least it isn't as scary as Tsutarja's stare.

I lay down again. "Uguu. How long am I going to stay here?"

The door opens, and Tsutarja comes out. I run to her, and grab her shoulders. "How was it Tsutarja!? Did you find out the recipe!?"

"Nope. Even better."

"What is it!?" Excitement is rising up.

"This show is definitely for you. You can learn how to make friends, no matter how ill-minded you are."

"Oh shut up Tsutarja!"

She walks away, and I swear that she's snickering at me with that smirk on her face. She's a pain. But now is not the time for that.

Time to watch anime!~

* * *

**Hiroki: Anime isn't just for entertainment. No. Only a fool would think that. Anime is life. Anime is truth. Anime is ideals. Anime is paradise~! That's why it's best to watch a hundred hours of anime a day! Anime saikou!**

**Tsutarja: Remind me again why he's the main character?**


	22. Tolerance: Part 2

**Hiroki: Once again, I like to remind of everyone that the opinions expressed in this arc, especially this chapter, is strictly to those of the main character. If you have something against these opinions, then all hate goes to Hir... No way! I'm not reading this Tsutarja!**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

Happy day! Welcome to paradise!~ It's a wonderful day, and nothing can go wrong!

"Oh you're back," A familiar voice says.

Never mind.

That annoying Emonga is still here, eating my apples. I sigh. Well, what can I expect? It's not like I'll have twenty-four hours of pure happiness.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same thing," she says. "This is my house, and you have no right to barge in here."

"Eh!?" Did I hear that right? Is she planning on living here! "Look, this is my house, and if you're not going to leave, then I'll force you out." I say.

She continues to eat the remaining apples. Why am I being ignored!? "Forget it," I say. For the second time, I give up. There's is a guest bedroom, so it won't hurt me too much. This house should be enough to fit 2 people, or pokemon. That doesn't mean I'm accepting her. I just have to make sure to hide food from her.

Sadly, she has the remote. "Hand over the remote," I demand. "I need my energy."

"No," she refuses. "You have no right to give me commands, slave."

That's a direct hit! "I'm not a slave!"

"Then how about boyfriend?"

"Over my dead body." I have a feeling that I'm losing this conversation.

"Well, you're a male, and males are supposed to do everything a female asks them to do."

That makes no sense at all, but then again this is a topic about love, so I shouldn't really question about it.

"Well, I'll just stick with slave then." She changes the channel, and she pops another apple in her mouth.

_Knock. Knock._ I hear the knocking of the door, and then it opens. I forgot to lock the door again. Kirlia comes in. "Hiroki, I have something to tell you," she says.

"What is it Kirlia?" I question.

"Hey! It's Kirlia!" Emonga glides out of the couch. "It's been a while."

"Emonga, what are you doing here?" Kirlia asks.

"I'm guessing Emonga knows the pokepals?" I ask.

Emonga ignores me, as usual, and continues talking to Kirlia. "Is this guy your boyfriend Kirlia?" What kind of question is that?

Now then, if I remember correctly, Mijumaru told me that Kirlia tends to blush whenever the topic of love is discussed. I look directly at her, and as I expected, I see her face turning red.

"Wh-what!? Like I came here because I want to!" Kirlia yells.

Hey. Hey. That really hurts. Why is everyone hating on me? "Kirlia, is there something want to tell me?" I ask.

"I came to tell you that Pokabu's brother is coming tomorrow to visit him. You can meet him if you want." She says

"Sure," I say. I wonder what his brother is like.

"Guh." Suddenly, my vision turns blurry. What is this? Everything turns gray, and time moves like syrup.

"Hiro...ki...a...yo...o..ay?" Kirlia's voice was distant. Both of them look concerned, I think. I can't really tell with my horrible vision.

I can't speak. What's going on?

_This is a warning to you._

What's going on? Is someone here?

_If you continue on with this foolish goal of yours, then just like us, one of them will fall into darkness. He'll lose hope, and only feel sorrow._

Fall into darkness? What does that mean?

My vision returns to normal.

"Hiroki?" She waves her hand.

"Oh. It's nothing," I lie, "Just a little headache. I laugh a little to make her believe me.

"Well, okay then. See you tomorrow." She waves goodbye to Emonga and me, and leaves.

Thankfully, Emonga doesn't question me about that strange experience. She walks into the guest bedroom to sleep.

I should get some sleep as well. I walk into my room, and lay down on the bed. I continue to wonder about the voice and what it said. Maybe I just need some sleep to shrug it off, but I need to be careful for now on. I have a feeling that something important will happen soon.

The only thing that calms me down is the promise I made with Tsutarja. Somehow, it makes me feel relieved.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Oh!" I burst right out of bed! I'm guessing it's around seven, so that means... I can finally watch anime! Yahoo! I run downstairs, closer to my salvation. I've been held up by many pokemon, but now I can finally watch it! Emonga should be asleep still, so the TV is free. Due to the lack of anime, I was going crazy, but now I can finally recover! "Anime! Here I come!"

"Hey Hiroki."

"Plah!" Oh no! Not another obstacle! The pokemon that stands between me and my energy is Mijumaru. "I have no time to talk Mijumaru! I have something important to do!" I say.

"I have something even more important to tell you," he says. "I've heard from Tsutarja about your... belief on that show."

She told him that!? That snake! Oh, no pun intended.

"She told me about the evil ponies, and I believe that your story is true." he says.

"I was just tired yesterday, so I doubt it," I say.

"But it is true. Why do you think there's no humans in it? It's a possibility that they harbor some sort of hatred for them."

Maybe he's right. Let's see. If I remember correctly about this, I've heard about an organization called... uh... I think it's called the B.R.O.N.Y. But anyways, what if they are evil? Maybe they might be planning on killing me next, and begin their plan on world destruction!

...As if that can happen! What am I thinking!? I'm going crazy again! And besides, I bet he's just here to mess with me.

"Mijumaru, I have something I need to do now."

"One last thing, Pokabu's brother is coming in a few hours," he says.

"What!? In a few hours! I won't have enough time to refill my energy!"

"What you probably need is food!" He shouts.

"Anime is my food. It's my source of energy that keeps me alive," I say.

"Okay, now that's just sad," he says, "You sound like a little kid."

"Hmph. This is coming from a pokemon who doesn't understand the value of it." I walk over to the closet, searching for something. "Ah, I found it." I grab a small television and place it next to my other TV. "With this, I can watch two anime at the same time."

"You're weird," Mijumaru says. "But then again, you are Hiroki."

After a couple of minutes, the commercials begin to play. "Hey, can I ask a question?" I ask.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Does Pokabu talk about that show to anyone else besides us?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't really say much about it in public."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?" He says.

"Whoa! The anime is on now!" I interrupt, avoiding his question.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"We should be going now," Mijumaru says.

"Heh heh heh. I feel powered up," I say proudly.

"Are you shining?" He asks.

"It's my power all maxed out," I say. "Now I'm back to normal."

"Let's just go now. I thought up of a ton of fun activities we can do."

Just hearing those words, I learn a little more about the otter. At first, I thought that he's just the humorous one of the group, but after looking more into his personality, I found that it's hard figuring him out. But just from what he said, he seems like friend who searches for anything fun to do. Or at least that's what I think. There must be more to him.

"I got some anime DVDs, so I think that's something fun to do," I suggest.

"But I don't think anybody will enjoy it. Besides, Pokabu likes his cartoons better than your anime."

"Oh really." It sounds like Pokabu doesn't know about the treasures of life. "I'll teach that pig a lesson."

"You're making a big deal out of this? Wait! Don't rush off!"

* * *

"Pokabu!" I slam Tsutarja's front door. Tsutarja and Pokabu are on the kitchen table. Who knows where Kirlia might have went off to.

"I've heard about what you said about anime!"

"Do you mind knocking first?" Tsutarja interrupts.

"This isn't the time," I say. "I have something far more important to discuss with him. He insulted anime, and that's considered a crime!"

"But anime is boring," Pokabu says. "We all know that MLP is better."

Gah! I feel like I've been shot by an arrow to the back. "Hmph. You obviously don't know the values of the world. Cartoons are junk. They serve no value in this world. Everything about it in general are horrible! That's why anime dominates this world!"

"Hiroki, you want to fight?" Pokabu glares.

I unsheathe my sword. "You didn't have to ask."

Immediately, I begin shining. "Why is he shining?" Pokabu questions.

"Hmph. This is something you cartoon lovers don't know. I developed this ability after watching an excessive amount of anime. I call it Hyper Mode."

"That's not normal for a human," Tsutarja says. "Plus you might need to check a doctor since it's impossible for such a silly thing to happen."

I focus on releasing more energy from myself, and the air tenses. I'm Hiroki! Anime expert! No human or pokemon can stand up to me with the power of anime on my side! I can overcome anything they throw at me! "Huah hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Guh!" I crash the front side of my body to the floor.

"I already expected this to happen," Tsutarja admits.

"I win this round!" Pokabu triumphantly states. "Your anime is no match to MLP."

"Don't underestimate me." They both look at me struggling to get up. "Anime can't be bested by other things, especially cartoons. I jump straight back up.

That's right. Cartoon lovers like him shouldn't be full of themselves. Besides, they don't know what the world of anime is like! I don't need their opinions to tarnish it.

"That cartoon..." I continue. "...is just a virus to this world! All of you worship those scary horses! I saw a small commercial of it, and their eyes are horrific! Those are the eyes of true murder! Plus they're trying to brainwash all of you! I've heard from many people that it's spreading throughout the Internet! I almost tempted to watch it because of that cereal! How can such a cartoon like that be any good!? Anime is far more superior in the depth of character, depth of relationships, and a completed plot!"

"It's a lot better than those anime you watch!" Gah! It's a critical hit! The fire pig talks trash about anime!? "You think the eyes are scary!? What about those characters in anime!? Their eyes are huge!" Gah! An arrow to the knee! "The fans of anime don't have any lives, and spend their whole time loving their favorite characters wishing they were real!" Gaaah! I clutch my chest. My heart is palpitating, and definitely not in a good way! "And lastly... those shows are for perverts!" His voice echoes the room. Is this the end of the world?

"Hiroki, are you okay?" Tsutarja waves her leafy hand in front of my face.

"..." I walk out of the door, and Tsutarja follows me.

* * *

"Hiroki." She catches up. "You're not seriously sad about this, right? Pokabu was just joking with you."

"Hmph. Like I care what a cartoon lover has to say. Listen carefully, Tsutarja. Characters like him are like the background nobodies in anime. They serve no purpose, and their opinions don't matter."

Around us people and pokemon start whispering to each other, occasionally glancing at me. "What's wrong with him?" One of them whispers.

"Characters like him..." I kneel down, and place my hands on the ground. "Characters like him shouldn't have lines. He's just a background character, right?"

"Tsutarja sweat drops. "So you do care?"

"No way!"

"I can hear you crying a bit. You want me to cheer you up?" She asks.

"I'm alright."

"Just calm Hiroki. Don't worry about it."

Wait a minute. I can hear her snickering! "Stop making fun of me!"

"Excuse me residents." A pignite approches us. "Do you mind telling me where the Pokepals live?"

"Oh. You must be Taro. It's nice to meet you. I'm Pokabu's friend." She shakes hands with the pignite.

"You must be Tsutarja," Taro says. "And may I ask for your name?" He asks me.

"Hiroki." Wait. This is my chance to leak out some information. "This questions comes from out of nowhere, but I want to ask, do you like cartoons?"

He tilts his head slightly. "Uh... no. I dislike it. Why?"

"Just wondering," I say.

"I especially don't like those anime they make."

The atmosphere grows silent. "Tsutarja, I'll be in my house for the next twenty-four hours," I say.

"Don't get sad about it!" Tsutarja yells.

"Anyways, can you lead the way?" Taro asks.

"Sure. No pro-" I cover her mouth.

"Actually, Tsutarja and I have something to do," I say. I hold onto her tight as she tries to struggle.

"Oh. Okay then." He walks off to Tsutarja's house.

Tsutarja pulls my hand away. "What was that for!?"

"No time. Follow me." I grab her arm and sneak around to the tree near her house.

"Don't make a sound." I whisper.

Taro knocks on the door, and Pokabu opens the door. But, as soon as the little fire pig sees his brother, he slams the door shut.

"Pokabu." He continues knocking, but no there's no answer.

"What's going on?" She whispers.

"This is it," I say. "I can finally see...

...the darkness that's troubling Pokabu."

* * *

**Hiroki: "Taro" means great son in Japanese.**


	23. Tolerance: Part 3

**Summer is here, so I'll attempt to upload chapters more often. I am also planning on completely changing most of the Introduction arc, replacing the filler arc with one different filler chapter, and change the first chapter of A Rose With No Thorns. There are some reasons for the change. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Hiroki's POV**

"It's time for my plan to commence!" I yell. Sitting down on the bench at the park, Tsutarja offers me a double-scooped ice cream.

"Just what are you planning?" She asks. She sits down on the bench, licking off her ice cream. Thank goodness the fanboys aren't here to see this.

"I managed to collect all the information I need to find out what sort of situation we're dealing with," I say.

_"Recently, I've been getting tired of his talking about it. I didn't really mean to annoy him, just tease him, but I went a bit too far."_

_"He doesn't really say much about it in public."_

_"I dislike it."_

"So from what you gathered, we're dealing with a situation of opinions?" She asks.

"Precisely," I say. "If we're able to get rid of that situation, then Pokabu's happiness can be reached."

"Don't make it sound like it's easy," she says. "Remember that he's still angry at you."

"This was planned." I notice the ice cream melting, so I take a couple licks. "Did you really think that I did all that just to make him angry?"

"Well, the part where you were offended by him seemed like it." She points out.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm good at acting? Anyways, let me give a little lesson about the brain. According to my philosophy, the more hated you are, the more attention you get. Of course, I had to make it believable, so I added that argument with the anime and cartoons in." I toss the cone in the trash bin.

"So what do we do next?" She asks.

"For now, we rest. We'll continue with this tomorrow."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"...I hope so too." If there's one thing I do know, is that there's no turning back.

* * *

While walking through the empty park, I begin forming a plan.

Pokabu is dealing with a situation that involves society. After my analysis, everyone, excluding the pokepals, are making fun of him. It was expected that they would do this when he's alone. Besides, people are just like that. They don't have the guts to attack someone when going against the group, so they attack each individual one by one.

Of course, just fighting them back with your own fist won't do anything. It'll create nothing but problems. So that only leaves one solution. Give someone else that baton of hate.

Now let's see, what is one way to annoy society? Creating a movement? I remember that people create movement to convince others to like their hobby. Unfortunately, that won't work. I need to create a huge impact that's far worse than a creep.

Over by the water fountain, I see the ice cream vendor closing for the day. That reminds me of Tsutarja licking off of her ice cream, and thanks to this image, I come up with a plan, but in order to do this, I need a certain someone's cooperation. Though I might regret seeing him.

* * *

"Good. It looks like he's still here." I walk inside the psychiatrist office, and I see Foo Foo watching television.

I should be careful with what I say. "Yo Foo Foo!" He turns to me, and greets me.

"Came back for more of my services?" He pats my head.

"No." Services? I should've said yes since all this guy does is make me lose my sanity. "I want to... become a Tsutarja fan." Those words really hurt.

"Yahoo!" His cheering startles me. "I knew someday you would understand how amazing being a fan would be." He takes a soda hat, with a snivy's face on it, out of the cabinet and places it on my head. "So what do you want to know? You already hang out with her everyday. Which makes me envy you." I heard him mumbling the last part.

"Everyday, Whenever I'm with her, I just had that feeling that I want to know her more. That's why I came to you." I lie. That sentence reminds me of some bad romance comedies. "Go Tsutarja. Woohoo." Though I may be good at acting, I'm not very enthusiastic about all this.

"Alright, let's begin!"

* * *

"Ugh." After vigorous lessons of 'Tsutarja-sama', I feel tired out. Most of the information Foo Foo told me isn't going to help me with my next step to the plan. I really don't need to know about Tsutarja's daily activities. What I need is information that will help me become lower than an average fanboy.

"Foo Foo, can I borrow some attires?" I ask. This is the only thing left on my ideas.

"Sure. Here." He tosses some clothing at me (Do I really have to describe it?). I almost drop it, but manage to catch it.

"Thanks." I open the door.

"Wait." I was interrupted from leaving. "Don't think you can leave without telling me what you intend to do."

"Heh heh heh." I rub the back of my head. Oops. I just remember that he is a psychic type. He was reading my mind the whole time.

"All I have to say is..." He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "Go crazy."

I sigh in relief. "Thanks." And with that, I leave.

* * *

The night was over, and after the morning passed, I arrive at in front of Tsutarja's house.

_Ding Ding...Ding Ding...Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!_

The door slams open. "You didn't have to ring the bell that many times!" Tsutarja yells.

"Uguu. It would've been better to open the door a bit later. I was trying to make an anime beat," I say.

"The doorbell isn't used for your entertainment."

_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!_

"Stop it already!" Her vines snap at my hand. "Uh..." She stares at me in distaste. "Why are you wearing a coat? It's the middle of the summer."

"It's part of the plan for today. I'll surprise everyone for sure." I reply.

"Have fun." She turns around, but before she has the chance to get away, I pick her up. "Hey, let go!"

"I need you for this Tsutarja," And with that, I start carrying her to town.

* * *

After convincing the police that I wasn't kidnapping Tsutarja, we reach to the middle of town. If I remember correctly, this is the lively part of town.

"Here I go," I say.

With that, I fling the jacket, and Tsutarja, with emotion filled with distaste and shock backs away. "What are you wearing!?"

"It's clothing made from your fanboys. It's surprisingly comfortable. Oh, I almost forgot." I put on the same soda hat from hat from yesterday and a foam finger. "Woohoo! Go Tsutarja! Kawaii! My imouto (little sister)!"

Her vines immediately chokes my neck. "Keep it down. Your embarrassing me! And I'm not little sister!"

In order for me to accomplish this, I need to put myself in a situation where I treat Tsutarja like a little sister. I remember this happening in anime, so it should be pretty shameful. I manage to get her vines off of me.

"Heh heh heh. I know you love me Tsutarja-chan!" I shout loudly, so everyone can hear. I embrace her tightly, and rub her head. If this isn't humiliation, then I don't know what is.

I can hear the whispering of some girls from a close distance. "Tsutarja-chan, I want you to call me onii-chan (saying big brother in an affectionate way)!"

"No way!" She struggles against my embrace.

Everybody's attention turns to us with about ninety percent of them looking at me with disgust, and the remaining ten percent staring daggers at me.

"Get away from her!" A random person comes up to us. "I was supposed to be the first to hug her!" Judging from his sentence, he must be a fan.

"Gah!" I clutch my my stomach after an unexpected punch. "That was... uncalled for." I never expected pain in this plan.

"Eh?" Unfortunately, Kirlia sees us, and probably saw what I did. This isn't good. Why is the unexpected happening now!?

"Tsutarja, is he alright?" She seems confused.

"No. Something went wrong with his head. Can you fix it?" Tsuarja asks.

"Hold it! Hold it! Don't suggest anything like that my cute little sister!" Curse my tongue!

As fast as the wind, Kirlia grabs me from behind. "Suuuupleex!" My feet rises from the ground, and in a split second, I face towards the sky. And then...

"Guaaah!" My head crashed on the floor. "Auuuugh!" I clutch my head, and roll back and forth. Do I really deserve this much pain?

A roar of cheers crashes through my ears. "Go Kirlia!" "You showed him!" "Hit him again!"

"I think he should be okay now." With that, Kirlia leaves the scene and so does everyone else besides me and Tsutarja.

I give a weak thumbs up. "Mission... success..." Then my arm falls to the ground.

_Whip!_

"Auugh! Don't hit my head!"

_Whip!_

"Stop it!"

_Whip!_

"I'm sorry Tsutarja-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" _Whip! Whip!_

"Guaaah!" My face falls flat to the floor.

"How was embarrassing me suppose to be part of that plan of yours to help Pokabu?" It's obvious that's she's steamed due to the harsh tone of her voice.

"It's simple. Social psychology."

Tsutarja animosity towards me disappears. "Continue."

"In everyone's daily life, there's always a popular social group who are well respected. You can say that they're predators. And what do they do? They go after their prey. Let's make Pokabu an example. People and pokemon are making fun of the things he likes, like MLP. Of course, you and the other wouldn't know this since they strike when he's alone. There is only one way to stop this. If another prey were to appear, then that prey will be attacked and the previous one will be left alone. That's where I come in. I made a huge impact by not only acting as an obsessed fanboy, but to also treat you like a little sister, even if you're against it. With that, news should spread about this. Now Pokabu will no longer be attacked by haters. Now they got me to prey on."

"Are you sure you're alright with this? You'll become the laughing stock of the whole town."

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I'm only concerned about Pokabu for now. I can't let my own pride get in the way." I struggle to stand up. "If people spit at my face, then so be it."

"You're no ordinary human I've ever met."

I wrap my arms around myself.

"Are you still hurt?" She asks.

"No. I've just realized that... hugging you felt amazing! It's just like hugging Kirlia! I can picture it already." And with that, I continue hugging myself.

"Just to let you know, the police station is a few blocks away." She warns.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry Tsutarja-chan!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry. This whole act rubbed off on me."

She looks away from me. "Can you please change your clothes? It's bothering me."

"Aww. But I like this shirt. The fabric feels comfortable," I complain.

She takes out a cell phone._ Beep Beep Beep._ "Hello police. I have a stalker here."

"I'll change! I'll change!"

* * *

"You owe me," Tsutarja says.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be you some ice cream after this is over," I say.

"Crepes."

"Strawberry crepes?"

This surprises her. "How do you know what my favorite was?"

Dang it. Foo Foo's 'lessons' are really rubbing off on me. "I know everything about you." I really should think before I speak.

"Creep."

"Sorry. Anyways, I'll buy you the small size."

"Make it large."

Ugh. I remember those large size. The vendor came up with a clever plan to raise the price of large strawberry crepes since it's popular with the girls. If I subtract the cost from my wallet, then the only thing occupying my wallet is dust.

"Oh... okay then." Once again, I feel defeated.

"Hiroki." Tsutarja points in front of us. Over by the distance, I can see Mijumaru and Pokabu talking, but something is wrong. Pokabu is yelling.

"Let's go," I run along with Tsutarja.

"What do you against me watching the show!?" Pokabu yells.

"You're being bullied, aren't you? Don't you understand? You're being hated," Mijumaru says.

Pokabu pauses, unable to reply.

"Pokabu, I suggest you stop this. The show is just a waste. It's getting on my nerves that you keep pestering all of us."

Why is Mijumaru telling him this?

_"I didn't really mean to annoy him, just tease him, but I went a bit too far."_

Was he lying to me?

"What's going on here?" Tsutarja glares at Mijumaru.

"I'm just giving Pokabu advice. Nothing bad here."

"So insulting him is what you call advice?" Tsutarja asks.

"Doesn't it get on your nerves too? Pokabu keeps pushing his little hobby on us." The sea otter smirks, much to Tsutarja's annoyance.

Pokabu seems to be emitting some sort of black... What is that? It looks like pure black smoke except it doesn't smell like it.

"Mijumaru, stop this." I warn. Somehow, he's not here anymore.

"Hiroki, he's gone." Tsutarja must have saw the weird substance around Pokabu, leaving her eyes away from Mijumaru. It's surprising that he disappeared so suddenly.

"What is that?" She asks, pointing at Pokabu.

"I don't know, but if I have to guess, it probably formed because of Mijumaru." This isn't natural. Sadness doesn't result in dark energy in real life. I feel like I'm inside some weird anime.

"We better get him back to his senses," I say.

Mijumaru's cruel behavior and now this. What exactly is going on here?

* * *

**Hiroki: Many stupid events that happen in anime are tolerable. For example, there's an anime where a guy karate chops a girl for something silly she does. After that, the girl doesn't seem to mind. I wonder if it works in real life.**

**Mijumaru: Let me try. Hey Kirlia, you're looking at me funny. Take this!**

***Bonk!***

***Grab.* *Choke!***

**Mijumaru: Ke ke. Can't... breathe...**

**Hiroki: Don't worry Mijumaru. She can't harm you for revenge.**

**Mijumaru: Thank... goodness...**

**Kirlia: I'm not choking you consciously. My hand seems wrap around your neck whenever I see you. So it's not my intention to choke you to death.**

**Mijumaru: That's... a lie, and don't... smile like that! It's... scaring me!**

**Kirlia: If I was actually choking you on purpose, then I would be helping you not feel any more pain after this.**

**Hiroki: Ah! So you're actually helping him after he hits you? This is great information!**

**Mijumaru: You idiot! She's trying to... kill... me!**


End file.
